Move to the Love
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Sonic's a player and successful lawyer with a passion for dancing who had a clear mind of where he was going in life. That all changed when he met sexy dancer Amy, whose misunderstood. Even as he gets pushed away, he won't stop dancing into her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, don't kill me for not updating my other ones. Serious writer's block. Anyway...**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 1**

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one, I'm bout to go in_

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

He kept moving his body to the beat, the girl in front of him, grinding on him. "You're an awesome dancer," she said seductively. He smirked down at her. "Not too bad yourself," he said, eyeing the way her hips moved. She giggled, flirtatiously. Her hips started moving faster to the new beat of the new song. His body started vibrating the beat, letting it flow through his movements. The strobe lights exhilarated him. The big crowd of people surrounded him as he did multiple flips, turns, and hip hop moves that moved his hips, feet, arms and middle area. People started cheering for him. He kept dancing, the whole world disappearing in his head, leaving only him, the music and the dance floor. He moved his feet to the beat, before jumping up in a back flip. He looked up as everyone started clapping around him. He smirked and bowed. The girl he was dancing with shimmed up to him. "What's your name, sexy stranger," she asked seductively.

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog," he replied.

"Sally Acorn at your service, Mr. Hedgehog," she said, her fingers looping around the belt hoops on his jeans, tugging him closer to her. His hands gripped her waist, before moving down to do a quick caress to her thighs. She smiled. "I have an apartment not too far from here, wanna take a trip," she asked. He smirked.

"Of course."

X

I walked into the building. I nodded to the sexy secretary at the front desk. The beige and yellow hedgecat smirked and sneaked a wink at me. "Morning Mr. Hedgehog," she said.

"Morning Ms. Thomas," I said, checking her out. I kept walking down the hall to the elevator, smirking and winking at all the hot girls who passed me that smiled flirtatiously at me. I rode the elevator up to my office. When I entered, my assistant and secretary jumped right on me.

"You're late again Mr. Hedgehog," she said, glaring and trying to keep up with my walking.

"Sorry, but I had a crazy night," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What could you possibly be doing on a Thursday night?"

"A lot," I said, sitting down at my desk. "Alright, what are we doing today?"

"Talking to a client." I picked up the folder on my desk.

"Sasha Evans," I said, reading the paper.

"Yes, she needs to talk to you about maybe being the lawyer for her mother."

"Okay, where is she?"

"She should be here soon." Her phone rang. "Hello… Okay, send her up," she said before hanging up her Bluetooth. "Well Sonic, you're tardiness made her early for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Being tardy is a bad habit I know, but I do have things to take care of. I am a very busy man."

"You're 22, Sonic, I'm surprised you're so successful now when you've barely lived."

"Well I always take my work seriously, B, even you should know that."

"In grade school and in high school, you sure didn't take your work seriously." I choked a laugh.

"I was a kid, had to be a kid." A knock rang at my door. Blaze looked to me before going over to open it. I stood up and followed her. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful light blue hedgehog with short wavy hair that she had pulled up in a ponytail with a side bang, blue emerald eyes, plump glossy lips, with the figure of an hourglass, visible in her fitted green business dress. I managed to keep my mouth from dropping to the floor. She smiled at me and held out her hand. "Mr. Hedgehog, such a pleasure to meet you," she said, her voice like the sound of an angel. I shook her hand, smiling back.

"Same to you. Please come in," I said, moving aside so she could step in. I looked at Blaze. "She's hot," I whispered to her.

"She's business," she whispered back, closing the door. I followed Sasha up to my desk.

"Please take a seat," I said, motioning to one of the comfy arm chairs in front of my desk.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down. I sat down behind my desk.

"So, what can I do for you Ms. Evans?"

"Um, my mom, she needs help."

"Help we can provide. Anything you wanna tell me that can give me a better understanding of what I'm proposing in court?"

"I want a restraining order, the money to pay back everything stolen or broken, I want them in jail for breaking and entering and for physical harassment, for murder, and I would like a Coach bag but I don't think you can get that for me, can you Mr. Hedgehog," she joked, smiling. I smiled.

"Everything I can do, maybe even the Coach bag."

"Whoa, it's my lucky day."

"Yes it is. So, the file said that your mother and yourself have been harassed by these hoodlums for a while."

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"About eight years." I dotted that down.

"What kind of behavior has been put into this harassment?"

"Well it was usually stalking the first few years. Some mishaps with my friends when I wasn't there, some fights with my guy friends, some of my friends have even been killed by these people. These past five years, they've been actively harassing me and my mom. They've been getting undercover people to date my mom and they've been just disturbing me."

"And you claimed they broke into your house?"

"Yes, we have a small townhouse in the city and they broke in, stole a few cherished items, broke a lot of things, and completely messed up our house."

"Well Ms. Evans, this is all things that we can possibly work with to back up what you want. Anything else? You mentioned murder?"

"Yes, they killed my uncle in the middle these eight years leaving a note that my mother and I could be next."

"When was this?"

"I was junior in high school."

"How come you never came to the police before?"

"I was scared and young so I didn't think the police would believe me. But I'm older now, stronger. I know what I'm doing." I smiled and nodded.

"Good." I looked at Blaze. "Ms. Cat, can you please run these forms past to the jury," I said holding up the folder. She took it.

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back," she said before walking off. Sasha smiled at me.

"For a lawyer you seem pretty young, how old are you?"

"22, how old are you?"

"22. Wow, you are so successful. I wish I could make it as far as you're getting."

"It wasn't easy, trust me." She smiled wider.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure, I'm free tonight. Give me the address and number and I'll pick you up at 8."

X

I continued making out with Sasha. The club was poppin tonight. Then again it was Friday and I already had a girl to top the night off with. Of course things were gonna be poppin in my mind. Sasha pulled away and smiled a tipsy seductive smile at me. "When are we gonna get out of here," she asked.

"When it ends, we still gotta have some more fun babe," I said, rubbing her arm. She giggled. She looked over her shoulder when he name was called.

"Oh, it's my friends. I'll be right back, don't go solve any cases without me," she said. I pecked her lips.

"I won't." She smiled wider at me before walking off into the crowd where her friends were. I nodded my head to the beat of the song. Suddenly they changed the song. The beat was still pop though. I got up and started walking to where everyone was crowding around. I tried to cut through the crowd that was also making its way to the grouping. I cut through the crowd after a while to see a sexy pink hedgehog dancing. She dropped it to the floor, rolling her hips as she bought it back up. As the music slowed, she let the beats smooth through her body. As soon as the music sped up, so did her hip movement. She moved so efficient, even whipping her long hair a few times. She crossed her arms and tilted her head as she spun, stopping when she was facing me. Her jade eyes seemed fierce but also curious as she looked at me. She curled her finger and moved her hips and stomach up and down, motioning me to join her. I smirked and slid down on my leg to her. I flipped up backwards, spreading my legs and rolling on my head. I got to my feet and started moving my body to the new music. I let the rhythm control my body, moving up to her. Her hips started to move in sync with mine. I started doing more complicated moves with my feet and arms.

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor_

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor_

_Yeah we work on the floor_

_Don't stop keep it moving_

_Put your drinks up_

_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_

_You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor_

_Brazil Morocco_

_London to Ibiza_

_Straight to LA, New York_

_Vegas to Africa_

The girl managed to keep up with my moves, making up sexy sensual moves to work with mine. She slid on her knees to me as the music got slow. She rolled her body as she moved up onto me. I could only watch her as she moved her hips around me. I missed my que as the music returned to its normal fast pace. The next verse came on and I started moving again, following her and making movements as the guy to seduce the girl. She started popping it on me, surprising me after smirking seductively at me. I suddenly couldn't move, I could only let her work her hips and feet around me. She moved like a dance goddess. I had to have her. When the song ended, everyone clapped. The girl smiled at me, slyly. "You got moves…well you did before I took you over," she said, a slight Spanish and hood accent in her voice. I scoffed.

"You did not take me over, you just caught me off guard." She rolled her eyes.

"If you wanna think so," she turned to walk away.

"Hey," I said, running in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. I looked her up and down. She had an hourglass figure but a fitter version, not just a skinny girl. She looked curvier than any other girl I'd met. She was wearing a red and white striped shirt that stopped a little above her pierced bellybutton, showing a little bit of her small flat stomach, jean booty shorts, which complimented her thick long legs, and a pair of red and white DC's. Her hair was wavy with red hair extensions in it, all her hair falling down her back. She had red cherry body jewelry as her belly button piercing as well as a red rose tattoo on her side. When she was turned around, the word "Independent" was tattooed on her lower back before her waist in black cursive. She put her hand on her hip. "You want somethin," she asked, seeming annoyed.

"Sorry, you're just-"

"A great dancer, I know, thanks."

"Well you are but that's not what I meant. I meant that you're really sexy." She raised both her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Whoa, not in a bad way, I'm just sayin," I said, putting my hands up. Her eyebrows lowered, as did her hand which I think she was going to slap me with. "What's your name anyway?" She crossed her arms.

"What's it to ya?"

"Mine is Sonic, if that helps." She looked me up and down.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yup."

"So you're the fancy lawyer by day and sexy party dancer at night," she said, starting to circle around me.

"Yea, that's me. Only known as one or the other by some people." I felt her hands on my hips from behind me.

"The one who sleeps with a different girl almost every night too?"

"Yea, I use protection though, unlike some of these idiots out here and it's not every night. It just seems like it." She giggled. She walked back to in front of me.

"The name's Amy Rose."

"Rose? You're one of Antonio's daughters?"

"Sadly yes, but you've probably heard of the rebel daughter, haven't you?"

"No, they only mentioned Rosy." She looked disappointed for a split second, but her "I don't care" front came back quickly.

"Whatever, we gotta get one thing straight pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Naw, you call me Sonic, got me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty boy, this is what's goin happen. You goin go on with your fancy suits and petty little girls and I'll mind my business doin what I do best: dance. And you goin leave me alone. You feel me?"

"Naw I don't think I do. What I ever do to you? Why I gotta leave you alone? I don't even know you like that yet."

"And I don't want you to know me."

"What's ya problem? We danced together, you very persuasively, and now you tellin me we can't be friends."

"Sure, we danced together, that don't mean I wanna know you. I got dance-ar, okay? You seemed like a good dancer so I pulled you out. What you even doin on this side of town anyway? Go back to ya little rich people. Like you got time for us hood folks."

"Amy, why you bein like this to me? We ain't got anything against each other."

"No, _we_ don't, but I have something to be angry about with ya kind." She looked over at Sasha who was trying to get me attention as she was walking over. "Go get ya tipsy girlfriend before she pass out on somebody. I don't wanna have to clean her up when this place close," she said before walking past me. Sasha reached me and put her arms around me.

"I saw you dancing, you looked so sexy," she said, giggling.

"Yea, c'mon let's get you home," I said, holding her steady.

Amy was the only thing on my mind that night. I wondered why she was so different to me. How her dance moves mesmerized me almost as much as her eyes did. I wondered why she was the only girl that I couldn't forget about.

**This story is actually a lil different from my usual stuff so don't kill me bout not be so specific bout the dance moves. The 1st song was David Guetta "Where them girls at" and the second song was Jennifer Lopez "On the floor". **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to sega except Abella and Rebecca.**

**Ch. 2**

I walked into my apartment, making sure to keep my footsteps quiet. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked down the hallway to Abella's room. She was in her bed, sound asleep. I smiled as I walked up to her bed. I sat on an edge and stroked her hair. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I got up and walked out the room. I walked into my mother's room to see her awake, reading a book. She looked up at me when she sensed my presence in the doorway. "You're in late," she said. I nodded.

"I had to stay a while after, my boss just wanted to thank me for dancing to bring the popularity and stuff," I said, rolling my eyes. My mother smiled.

"She should give you a raise considering how much money that you're bringing into the club."

"A raise would be nice but I'm good with the 1,000 dollars a week right now."

"Yes, we should be grateful for all that we have."

"Yea, um was there any more information about…"

"No, baby, there wasn't. I'm sorry. The lawyers just aren't working as hard for us anymore."

"Yea, they're too busy bathing in their own wealth."

"Amy, they're probably just busy."

"I beg to differ." She sighed.

"Just go to sleep before you say anything you'll regret later."

"But you don't blame me for hating him, and I know anything I would've said, there would be no regrets," I said before turning on my heel and walking to my room. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas; I just climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

X

I heard the door open. I looked up from my magazine to see that cocky Sonic guy in the store. I rolled my eyes but got up from my stool. I put on a fake smile as I walked up to him. "Hello sir, can I help you find anything today," I said, trying to keep my voice peppy. I hated this job but at least it helped my pay bills and support the people I love. He looked away from the t shirt to look at me. He smirked. "Hey there Rose," he said. My smile dropped and I scowled at him.

"Don't call me that," I said, crossing my arms.

"Rose, do you have this shirt in a small?" I rolled my eyes. Payback, okay I see how it is.

"My name isn't Rose," I said before walking away. He followed me. What was his problem? I walked to the women's section and started fiddling with the clothes on the racks. He leaned against one the racks, staring at me. "Do you want something," I asked, looking over at him.

"I wanna know if that shirt comes in a small," he said, grinning.

"Go check, you have long legs, how bout you use them."

"Naw, I just ran 5 miles, I think I'm good." I rolled my eyes, walking past him back to the blue and black shirt he was looking at before. I pulled out a small and handed it to him.

"Happy now?"

"Yup, thank you. Maybe if you were a little friendlier, you might get a big tip."

"Me being friendly to you? I think not."

"C'mon, why do you hate me so much anyway?"

"None of your business."

"If you hate me, then it kinda is my business."

"It's not just you I hate, you're just part of it and plus you're annoying," I said before walking around him. I walked back to the counter. He had followed me and was now leaning on the counter.

"So you dance," he asked.

"No, I walk. Are you ready to check out?" He handed the shirt to me.

"You were pretty good last night, how come you don't make yourself more public?"

"That'll be $9.89. And the club is as much public as I can get." He handed me a debit card. "Debit right," I asked.

"Yea. And the club isn't all you can get. There's nothing there but a bunch of drunken perverts who want to see you shake your ass."

"Yea I know, but it's the best I can do for right now." I handed him his card back. "You want the receipt in the bag?"

"Yes please. And you're a talented girl, I'm sure you can do better."

"No, I can't," I said, handing his bag out to him. He took it.

"Why not?"

"My business."

"Are you going there tonight?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out there tonight or sometime."

"Can't, I have to work."

"If you had to work, what was that dancing the other night?"

"Sometimes I dance to entertain and bring popularity, its part of my job."

"Are you lying to me?" I crossed my arms.

"Go away." He grinned.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"Nope." His grin grew.

"You're really cute when you're mad."

"I can go on break and freely beat you up, ya know." He chuckled.

"I'd love to see you try to beat me up." I made a move to jump the counter but he only seemed more amused at my fake half jump.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I have work to do," I said, walking around the counter over to some unfolded shirts.

"The store is empty, I think I'm actually entertaining you," he said, following me.

"I have more customers; they just don't come around on weekends. A lot of teenagers shop here."

"Oh really? Why you working in a teenage shop?"

"None of your business."

"How old are you anyway?"

"If I'm old enough to get in a club, what do you think?"

"21, 22. I'm 22, if that helps."

"Naw, I'm still not gonna tell you how old I am." He looked me up and down.

"You're 22."

"How are you gonna tell me?"

"Because I just did." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna go away until you agree to hanging out with me."

"Why do you wanna hang out with me, anyway? I'm not gonna give myself up to you."

"That's not what I want from you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea right, you're a man, what else do you want from a woman?"

"Friendship." I scoffed.

"Sure, like you would wanna be friends with a street kid like me."

"Hey, just because I'm all high and mighty now doesn't mean I wasn't low before." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you weren't," I said sarcastically.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"Why do you keep asking me these personal questions?"

"Just answer my question. Please."

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

"Amy."

"Fine. No I don't, but my ex acts like he still is."

"Who is he?"

"Scourge."

"You dated that jerk?" I shrugged.

"He was my high school sweetheart all four years; he's helped me a lot."

"Helped you get messed up right?"

"No, he wasn't always a jerk, ya know. He just started hanging with the wrong crowd."

"So, overall, you're single?"

"No, I'm married," I said sarcastically. His grin crept back up his face.

"Alright then, wifey." I faked a laugh.

"Never."

"So, do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"I can't. I have work."

"C'mon, live a little."

"I am living, it's harder for us woman out here than where you come."

"Well if you didn't have to work, would you?"

"I don't know." I kept folding the shirts, focusing on him more now.

"Okay, but if you need anything, here's my number," he said, sliding a piece of paper into my pocket. He slid the hand out slowly, his hand running up my side when it was out. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Stop it," I said, shuddering and removing his arm.

"Sorry, did that make you uncomfortable," he asked, his lips near my ear.

"A little."

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely.

"It's okay, um…" I moved away from him to walk back over to the counter. I walked behind it and started fiddling with the buttons on the cash register. The touch bought up some bad memories but at the same time, I actually liked the way he touched me.

"Amy," he said, snapping me out of my trance. The first thing I now noticed was his light green eyes. When did they get so pretty?

"What?" He grinned.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"No, I'll be in hiding." He chuckled.

"I bet I'll find you anyway." He turned and walked out the store.

X

I locked up the store and started walking down the street. A lot of people stopped to stare at me. They knew who I was and what I've been through, but I always told people to treat me normally. I passed a big group of guys that all whistled and looked after me. Boys are such pigs. I walked down another street, spotting a big group of people standing around, looking as if they were waiting for something. One of the people saw me and pointed at me, telling her friends. I turned on my heel and started walking the other way. I turned to see them following me. I broke into a run after a few minutes and they all ran after me. I ran quickly, my long legs being useful for something other than dancing. I ran to a dead end by accident. I turned to run back out but Scourge was standing there with a bunch of people. "Hey there sexy, going somewhere," he asked, walking up to me.

"Leave me alone," I said, crossing my arms.

"No, I don't think I will," he said, grabbing my hips and pulling me to him. I tried to move his hands but he was stronger than me.

"Get off," I said, starting to squirm. He pushed me up against the wall.

"C'mon babe, don't start with me, just relax." He pushed his body up against mine.

"Scourge, stop." I pushed his shoulders back, digging my nails into his skin.

"Shh, just relax."

"No, let me go."

"Not gonna happen."

"Stop, please."

X

I got another drink for another customer. "Here you go," I said, handing the girl her martini.

"Thanks," she said before walking away. I watched the people dance around, laughing and cuddling, even getting really sensual. I wished I had a boyfriend that respected me and held me like some of these girls' guys did. But my life sucks so of course it's gonna give me all the bad guys.

I sat down on a stool, my body hurting. My boss, Rebecca, walked up to me. "Amy, you look terrible. Maybe you shouldn't work tonight," she said, her blue eyes filling with worry.

"No, I need the money, I'll be fine."

"How about I give you tonight off but still give you the money? You've worked hard all week. Even the best workers need a little break." I sighed.

"Okay," I said, getting off the stool. Rebecca gave me my check before giving me a hug.

"Eat some soup and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, hope you get better soon."

"Thanks," I said, walking to where the bar let out. I walked out into the crowd, putting my check in my bra. I sat down on the one of the couches, walking being too much for the bruises and cuts. I put my head in my hands and leaned down, closing my eyes.

"Thought you were gonna be hiding," he said. I looked up, his voice suddenly scaring me. He grinned down at me. He was wearing the fitted blue and black plaid button up short sleeved shirt he had bought in the store, a pair of jeans, and a pair of blue and black high tops.

"Um, yea that plan kinda busted." He sat down next to me.

"You okay, you look kind of sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm just…tired."

"Did I wear you out earlier?" I faked a laugh.

"Never." He ran his fingers over my hand, sending tingles through my fingers.

"You have long skinny fingers," he said, picking up my hand to observe it.

"Was that a compliment or are you just weird?"

"Both," he said, grinning. He held his hand up against mine. "You have a small hand."

"Yea, I get that a lot," I said, pulling my hand away.

"Why aren't you working?"

"Um my boss said I looked sick so she sent me home."

"Yea, you do look a little down."

"I'm fine, just had a rough day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I want you to go away."

"Why? You never answered my question earlier, ya know."

"I didn't know I had to," I said, standing up. "That's the problem with you rich people, you think that you control everything just because you have money." He stood up, a little confused.

"Amy, are you drunk?"

"No!" I snapped before walking away. I walked outside into the rain and made my way home. Abella was asleep on the couch. I picked her up and took her to her room. I laid her in her bed and put the covers over here. She stirred before opening her eyes.

"Mommy," she murmured.

"Hi pretty girl," I said, smiling. She smiled.

"Te amo, mommy."

"Te amo demasiado, baby girl." She let her eyes droop and she fell back to sleep. I ran a hand through her pale pink hair, so soft and silky. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and looked at the clock. 12:30. Mom wasn't gonna be home yet so I wondered who it could be. I walked to the door. I opened it to see Sonic. "What the hell? How did you find out where I lived," I asked, pissed.

"I asked your boss," he said casually.

"And she told you because…?"

"She thought I was your boyfriend."

"Ha, never."

"Why do you keep saying never? You don't think I'm that bad."

"I don't, but that's just me. I avoid emotions."

"Why?"

"Because, they're all gonna hurt you no matter what."

"Emotions?"

"Yea, you're mad- you say or do things you don't mean. You're sad- you're hurt emotionally and it kills you. You're happy- something always comes to take that happiness away. You're in love- you find it to be one of the worst mistakes you ever made."

"How do you know these things?"

"Because I've been through it."

"You've been in love with someone?" He looked disappointed.

"Yea…well I thought I was."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, no, we can't talk about it. Just go back to your high society and leave me alone."

"Maybe I don't wanna leave you alone."

"What do you want from me?"

"Like I said before: friendship. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean that I want your body."

"I've learned that all men are the same so you actually do want me for my body. You're a player. You live to get some."

"No, Amy, I wanna change."

"No you don't."

"How do you know?"

"Because my father said the same thing to me, right before he left with some young bimbo. You remind me so much of what he did. He tore apart this family. And I'm not about to let you tear apart mine." I tried to close the door but he put his hand on the door, stopping it.

"I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't intend to. Just let me in," he said softly.

"Just go away. Why do you keep following me anyway?"

"You're different."

"Whatever," I tried to shut the door but his hand was still on it. "Move your hand," I said, my hand going to pry off his. His hand grabbed my wrist as his other grabbed my other one. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, backing me up against a wall. I wiggled my hands, trying to get them free. "Get off," I said.

"Stop struggling, please. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"If I stop struggling, will you leave me alone?"

"Nope." He pinned my wrists against the wall. "Why do you not like me?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Sonic, let go."

"I will as soon as you answer me." I sighed.

"Okay, you remind me of my father. You're like the head man that everyone respects, that everyone loves, that everyone works for. You're successful, you live the dream life. You can do whatever you want with your money. You can have any girl in the world. You almost have control of everyone in the world. You're young so some mistakes might not happen yet, when you get older, then they'll start to build up, just like my father."

"But _I'm_ not _him_, Amy. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"That's not the point. You don't _want_ to hurt people but in the end you do. Think about all the people you get put in jail or give the death penalty."

"They all did something to deserve that."

"Not all."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people kill to survive. It's a struggle out here. You either do what you have to do or die."

"The gangs make you do this?" I shook my head.

"You don't understand and you probably never will so there's no point in explaining."

"Amy," he said, his hand cupping my face, making me look him in the eye. He had the prettiest light green eyes I'd ever seen. Even in the dim lighting, they still shined and sparkled.

"You should go, my mom will be here soon and she doesn't like me having boys home so-"

"Aren't you an adult now? You're able to do whatever you want."

"I know, but it's not fun when you're mom thinks you're doing something and goes through the whole 'talk'." He smirked.

"Alright. Remember, you still have my number. Call whenever you want, okay Rose?"

"Okay pretty boy." His smirk grew into grin before he pecked my cheek and walked to the door.

**No dancing in this chap i know, but there should be sum in the next chappy. **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Sega except Abella, and Antonio.**

**Ch. 3 **

I walked up the steps to her apartment. I knocked on the door softly, hoping she was home. If not, I still know where to find her. I heard yelling voices. I leaned my ear in to see if what I was hearing was their apartment or someone else's. "Why did you let him back in here? Are you insane? You knew he was gonna do us wrong," I heard her voice yell.

"No, he was gonna do you wrong! He loves me! You don't know a thing," I heard an older female voice yell back.

"I doubt that! I doubt all of that!"

"If you doubt all of it, how about you get out my apartment!"

"No! I pay half the bills here so I'm staying! You can get out!"

"Just go! Go shake your ass for a bunch of men you don't have a care for!"

"Dancing is not shaking my ass! What you do is showing off yourself for a bunch of pervs who will never care for you!" I heard a loud slap. I winced at the sound of it.

"Just go. Get out for the day, Amelia. And take Abella with you, she's just as useless as you," I heard the other woman say coldly. "Abella! Get out here now!" I heard small footsteps.

"Yes," I heard the voice of a five or six year old say.

"Please ask to go to the park or to the movies for the whole day."

"Okay. Can you take me to the movies?"

"Not me, dumbass!"

"Don't talk to her like that," I heard Amy yell.

"I will talk to her however I like," the older woman yelled back.

"No you won't! You're drunk, just go to sleep!" I heard another slap and a bang on the floor. I heard Amy yelling "Stop" and more hits to the skin.

"Stop hurting her," the little girl said, fear high in her voice. "Stop fighting," she yelled, crying in her voice. I heard footsteps to the door so I backed up. Amy opened the door, her hair waving around her face and around her head and a little girl on her side. She was wearing a fitted white shirt that stopped above her belly button, jeans, and white skater shoes. Her jade green eyes were already angry before she looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing here," she asked.

"I just wanted to see you," I replied, eyeing her bruises and cuts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said before walking around me, heading toward the steps. I followed her out of the building. She turned when she noticed that I was following her. "What do you want Sonic," she asked warily. The little girl she was holding on her hip was looking at me with the same jade eyes that Amy was except fear was in hers. The little girl looked about four with long curly hair and looked just like Amy.

"Can I drive you somewhere? Anywhere you wanna go?"

"No, I don't want nor need your help." She turned to go, but I touched her arm.

"Amy, just please." She looked at me.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot, but I'm just worried about you." She sighed, thinking it over.

"Fine, can you drive us to the movies?"

"Sure." She nodded and started walking toward my blue Camaro that was parked in the parking lot. I guess it was kind of obvious from all the other old beat up cars. She opened the back seat and set the little girl down in the seat and strapped her in. I couldn't help but to stare at her ass that stuck out since she was leaning in and it was just poking out. Don't blame me, blame my guy hormones. She leaned out the car slowly, looking at me. "Are you teasing me," I asked, grinning. She smirked.

"Amuse me, pretty boy," she said. I opened the passenger door for her. She ran a hand across my chest slowly as she got into the car. Yup, she was teasing me. I closed the door and jogged across the car to the driver's seat. I slid in and started the car. Amy was eyeing the leather seats, the CD rack, and the blue dice on the rearview mirror.

"What movie theatre do you want me to take you to? There's one in Regal that's really-"

"Straving, please," she said, looking at me.

"But that's only a couple of blocks away."

"I'm not trying to get judged by a whole bunch of snobby rich people. I might as well stay round here."

"Okay," I said, starting to drive.

"Mister," I heard the little girl say.

"Yes," I replied softly, shooting a friendly smile at her from the rearview mirror.

"Are you gonna hurt us," she asked.

"No, I'm one of your sister's friends."

"I don't have a sister though."

"Abella, Mr. Sonic has to drive," Amy said softly but sternly.

"Naw Ames, she's cool." Amy looked worried. "So your name's Abella?"

"Yes."

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"Small and active."

"I bet you are."

"Yea, mommy calls me "Lil Bee", right mommy?" I crinkled my eyebrows. Mommy? I looked over at Amy, confused.

"Um, we're here, c'mon Abella," Amy said, opening the door.

"Okay, bye Mr. Sonic," Abella said, smiling at me. I shot a quick smile back at her.

"Hey Rose," I yelled out the window. She turned to look at me.

"You still got my number, right?" She smirked.

"Don't worry, I ain't throw it away yet," she said before turning back around. I smiled to myself. Damn she was fine.

X

"So, any questions," Blaze asked me. She had just given me a lecture about something. I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you just talk about," I asked, looking up at her.

"Sasha's case." She sat down in a seat across from me. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm just distracted."

"By what?"

"This girl I met. She's different."

"Does she like you?" I shrugged.

"She acts like she hates me on minute then in another she's teasing me by running her hand across my chest."

"Maybe she's playing hard to get."

"Yea, she could be, but she says she doesn't like rich people and her dad is the richest of them all."

"Who's her dad?"

"Antonio Rose."

"He has another daughter?"

"Yea that's what I said."

"But she's rich isn't she?"

"No, she lives on the south side of town."

"In the hoods?"

"Yea, she has an apartment in one of the projects down there with her mom and her daughter."

"She has a daughter? I don't know if you should go after this one dude. A knocked up girl is one thing you don't need."

"She's not like that. She's really strong and smart and an amazing dancer."

"If you like her, then go after her. Does she have your number?"

"Yea, but I don't have hers. When I did the slip my number in her pocket then wrap the arm, she got kind of scared."

"So, do you think she had that daughter by choice?"

"I don't know but it's her business and I don't want to intrude in her life." I heard my phone ring. I hurried to pick it up, but it was only my boss asking if I had gone to this meeting I had this morning. I answered calmly, hiding my annoyance. If I was hosting the meeting, why wouldn't I go? I hung up once I was done and checked my cell phone. No calls or texts. Blaze gave me a supportive smile.

"I'm sure, she'll call."

"I hope you're right."

X

I heard my phone ringing. I groaned, rolling over so that I could reach my phone on the night stand. I yawned before answering. "Hello," I said.

"Sonic," I heard her say.

"Amy? Hey, what's up?"

"Can you…pick me from somewhere?" I looked at the clock.

"Sure but what are you doing somewhere at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Sonic, can you just please come." I heard fear in her voice and how her voice was a little cracked. I hopped out of bed, picking up a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, slipping into them.

"Sure, where are you?"

"The bus stop on 17th and Main."

"Alright, I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, please hurry."

"Alright I will," I said before hanging up, grabbing my car keys. I drove to where she said she'd be, and I noticed it was in the worst area in the city. I saw a her figure sitting on the bench of the bus stop, her arms wrapped around her knees, tugging them to her body. She looked like she was crying. "Amy," I said softy as I approached her. She looked up at me, tears coming out her eyes and tear stains clear on her face.

"I- I'm sorry but I- I didn't know who else to call, who else wou- would help me," she said, her voice low and shaky.

"It's okay. Want me to take you home?"

"No, no, Abella…she ca- can't see me like this."

"Then where do you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere away from here, please."

"Okay," I said, starting to pick her up bridal style. She clung to me, scared to fall or scared to be ripped away. I opened the back door and laid her down in the back seat. I closed the door and went to the driver's seat. I drove her back to my building and carried her up to my penthouse apartment. I carried her into one of the spare bedrooms, laying her down on the bed. Her clothes were stained with dirt and blood. I went to my room and grabbed one of my old college shirts and a pair of sweatpants for her to wear. I walked back into the spare bedroom and went up to her. She was awake, but she didn't look focused on anything. Just openly conscious. I touched her shoulder. "Hey, I bought you some clothes that you can wear," I said softly. She looked up at me.

"Why are you so nice to me," she asked, her voice a whisper.

"I'm nice to everyone, I guess."

"You're not supposed to be nice to me. I'm just a waste of life."

"No you're not, you're an amazing girl."

"No I'm not. If I am so amazing, would my father be shunning me for something he let happen? If I am so amazing then why am I living in a dump of an apartment with my mother who's drunk half the time and brings home men every night? If I am so amazing then why do I always get raped?"

"You got raped? By who?" She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter who, just the fact that it happened. I'm never strong enough to get any of them away."

"You are strong, Amy."

"I remember the first time I got raped." Her eyes were distant now, looking off in a different dimension. "I had just got out of high school and I was interning at my dad's office for the college semester. There was this businessman there. Every time I would walk by, he would stare after me. At first I thought he had a little crush on me, but one day I had to go to his office and he locked the door. And he told me I was the sexiest little thing he ever saw. And then he kissed me and started touching me. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. My dad even walked in in the middle of it and he did nothing about it." I saw a few tears come out her eyes. I wiped them away carefully. "And then a few weeks later, my dad attacked me. He told me how bad he wanted me, ever since the day I was born he wanted me. But he said he couldn't because I was a child. And since I was now an adult, he could do whatever he wanted. He raped me, Sonic." She started crying harder now. "Then Scourge started getting really abusive and messed up and he raped me and left me in our old apartment for dead. He's Abella's father, but he doesn't know. He still tracks me down and hurts me when he wants. Every other guy I've met or not even known has hurt me. So why haven't you?" I leaned down onto her. I saw fear flash through her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't hit me. I looked into her eyes for permission but there was too much fear in them.

"Just tell me when you want me to stop," I whispered. She gulped quietly, her breaths speeding up. I pressed my lips onto hers softly, just testing it out to see if she wanted me to stop. She wiggled one of her arms out of my grip and wrapped it around my neck, her hand tangling up in my quills as I started to mold her lips. I felt her lips start to move with mine. I sat up, gripping her thighs to bring her up with me. She whimpered a little but didn't stop kissing me. My hands went under her shirt and started to move up.

"Sonic," she said, pulling away and taking my hand out her shirt. I saw a look on her face that I hadn't seen in the few days I'd known her. It was like she was happy. Not angry, not sad, not annoyed, but actually happy. There was a big smile on her plump lips and it made her eyes glow, her cheeks puff up and everything I'd ever thought was beautiful about her get even more beautiful. But the happiness only lasted for a few moments before her ice wall came back up. "You never answered my question," she said, poking her lips out in a pouty way. It was so cute.

"I care. I care about you, the real you if you ever open up to show it to me," I said, one of my hands going up to cup her face.

"But why? Why do you care?"

"Because you're different. You have that fiery spark that no other girl has and it's so addicting."

"What spark? There is no spark."

"To you there isn't, but you show it quite often to me."

"So, you like me because I'm _different_?"

"Yup, you're the first girl to ever blow me off," I joked with a grin. I felt her hands running over my bare shoulders. I looked down. "What the hell happened to my shirt," I asked, looking back up at her.

"Don't look at me; you have hands to ya know. But damn, you are fine."

"Ha, I remember saying that about you." She smiled. The smiles actually made her look sweet, not a sexy mean like her usual posture. She looked down and ran her hands up and down my chest. She pushed me down so she feel my packs.

"I've never met a guy with a solid eight pack before," she said, her fingers going through the lines that separated the packs.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yea," she said before laying down on me. She curled her head up on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I heard a phone buzz after a while. She sat up, wiggling out my arms. She picked up her phone before ignoring the call. She looked sad.

"Everything okay," I asked.

"Yea, I just gotta go," she said, picking up her bag.

"Need me to drive you?"

"No, I'll be fine but thanks for the offer." I got up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Does us kissing change anything to this relationship?" She shrugged, smirking.

"Maybe now I just like you." I grinned and kissed her. She kissed me back but our lips only moved together for a few moments before she pulled away. "I really have to go, so…"

"Call me when you get in."

"I'll think about it, okay pretty boy," she asked, stepping out of my arms.

"Think hard and think yes, okay Rose." She smiled at me before leaving. I heard her footsteps and the front door open and close. Damn she is a good kisser.

**Sry, still no dancing, but i'm tryin 3 get the drama together.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 4**

I walked into the apartment, trying to be as quiet as I could. I shut the door. I turned to see my mother sitting in an armchair in the living room. "Where have you been," she asked. She was wearing her silk robe so I knew she had probably just gotten through with something.

"I had to stay late at work, we were rearranging and then I got attacked so I called my friend and they took me back to their house for a little while," I said.

"What friend? Why didn't you call me?"

"I knew you wouldn't come pick me up and you don't know this friend."

"Is this a friend a young man?"

"Does it matter?"

"What did you guys do at his house?"

"We talked; he's not like that with me."

"Talked? You mean more like made out. And Amelia, he is just using you. Trying to make you believe he's something that he's not."

"He said he cares about me. He said I have this fiery spark that no other girl he has ever met has had."

"Who is he?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, he's a lawyer."

"A lawyer? You're such a fool. Lawyers lie all the time."

"Not him, he's a good guy. I think he might have been one of Andrew's friends."

"If he's so good then why don't you just go back to him?" I shook my head, walking away.

X

I walked out of the shop, stepping into the bright summer sun. I walked down to the upper city. I walked to the lawyer building. The secretary forced a smile at me when I walked up to her. She was really pretty but looked like a total bitch. "How may I help you," she asked.

"I'm here to see Sonic the Hedgehog," I said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but-"

"Then you may not see him."

"He's my friend so please."

"No friends allowed. Now go back to your hoodlums where you belong." I felt a pang of hurt.

"Just tell me where his office is." She picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Mr. Hedgehog, a pink hedgehog by the name of," she looked over at me.

"Amy Rose." She looked surprised at my last name.

"Amy Rose is here to see you…but…yes sir." She hung up the phone. "Room 168." I faked a smile and thanked her. I walked up to the room she told me and knocked on the door. A pretty purple cat opened the door. She smiled.

"Amy," she asked.

"Blaze?"

"Oh my God, it's so good to see you," she said, grabbing me in a hug. I hugged her back.

"You're so successful."

"Eh, having Sonic pulling some strings for me aren't that successful."

"But it's the fact you've made it this far. So you work in Sonic's office?"

"Yea, I'm his assistant. It's pretty cool, though I have to look after him and keep him in check but the ups are that I get to go to court with him and help him with the cases."

"That's kool."

"So, Sonic's in a meeting but he'll be done in a few." She led me to a couch where we both sat down. "Would you like any coffee, water?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well I finished college recently."

"Really? What'd you get a degree in?"

"Teaching and Choreography. I want to open a dance school but of course that'll probably never happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have the money. I have just enough to support my daughter and pay the bills."

"And you save any extra?"

"Yea, but it's still not enough, plus my life sucks so of course I won't be able to do it."

"I'm sure you'll make it. If you have money problems, just know I'm here."

"No, I don't ask people for money. I have a day and a night job. I'll be fine." A door opened and a bunch of lawyers flooded out the room including that businessman and my father. We were talking together, stopping when they saw me. I looked down at my outfit. A fitted white t shirt that came above my belly button with cherries on it, curvy jean shorts, and red skater shoes. My hair was put up in a side ponytail that lay on my shoulder.

"Hello Amy, such a wonderful sight, seeing you," my father said, approaching me, a big smile on his face.

"Go away," I said, crossing my arms.

"Amy, I'm your father. Maybe we should go back to my office and catch up."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Obey your father, Amy," the businessman said.

"Shutup Mr. Goldstein. You both are sick assholes," I said, getting up and starting to walk toward the open door. My father grabbed my arm. I noticed Blaze had left. "Get the hell off," I said, trying to shake him off.

"Is everything alright here," I heard a cold voice say. I looked over to see Sonic, looking really fine in his business suit.

"Yes Mr. Hedgehog, just having a little talk with my daughter," my father replied.

"No disrespect sir but I think she came to see me." I shook my arm out of my father's grip and walked up to Sonic.

"I did," I said, shooting a smile at him. He motioned inside his office. I walked in. I saw him shoot a glare to the two men before shutting the door. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hello there," he purred.

"Hey pretty boy," I said, smirking. He kissed me softly. I pursed my lips a little before pulling away. "I said that I like you, not that you could kiss me," I said, smirking still.

"Like you don't like kissing me." He kissed me again, molding my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He pulled away first this time. "So, what brings you here Rose," he asked, grinning.

"I just wanted to see you. You're the only person who treats me normally."

"Really? Wow, I feel so proud." I gave up on my front and smiled. "There's that beautiful smile." I bit my lip.

"You always call me beautiful."

"Well you are."

"Most men usually call me sexy or a bad jawn."

"Well you are those too, but that's not something to call a lady. Guys are so disrespectful of girls these days."

"Tell me about it. You're like the only real guy I've known who doesn't like me for my body."

"I'm different from what you usually go after, just admit it."

"You are. I never met a guy who was hot and sexy but treated me with respect. You actually talk to me and you're talking to my face, not boobs. And when I talk, you listen to my mouth and not my boobs which some guys swear are talking. And last night, you told me to tell you when I wanted you to stop kissing me. No guy ever asked me if I wanted him to stop."

"I didn't want to hurt you. You've been through a lot."

"Would you have asked any other girls if they wanted you to stop?"

"Only during the first kiss, but the girls usually don't want me to."

"Oh."

"So, are you off for the rest of the day?"

"Yea why?"

"Well I just wrapped up today and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe I can show you around the city, and then we can go to dinner, go to a movie or rent a movie, or whatever you wanna do."

"You're asking me what I wanna do?"

"Yea, I want you to have fun."

"Well your plan seemed fun. But instead of going to a movie theatre, let's rent a movie then go back to your place. I'm not really dressed for an outing."

"Then where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"I don't know, somewhere casual."

"Okay, I can do that."

"You can?"

"Yea, we just got to stop at my place real quick so I can change."

"Why? I think you look sexy in your work clothes." He grinned.

"Just because I look sexy doesn't mean I'm comfortable." I let out a laugh. His grin grew. "Was that a laugh? I must be making progress."

"You are, c'mon let's go so we'll have more time."

"Alright," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

X

"I never knew the city was so interesting," I said, walking into his apartment.

"Good, I taught you something new today," he said, walking in behind me.

"Is it me or does your apartment get bigger every time you walk in?" He laughed.

"It's just you." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what movie you wanna rent?"

"I don't know, a sappy one."

"You like sappy movies?"

"No, but who said we were going to be watching the movie," I said turning in his arms. He grinned leaning down to kiss me. His lips moved with mine so gently, it felt so good. I felt his tongue trace my lips lightly. "You're so gentle, its annoying," I said, pulling away. He grinned.

"I'm not trying to get carried away, it's only 9:00."

"So?" He chuckled.

"You have your pj's?"

"Yea, I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back," I said picking up my duffel bag and making my way to his bathroom. I changed into my red half shirt and light blue fleece pajama shorts. I slipped on my baby blue and pale pink boot slippers as well. I left my hair down, brushing it so it was wavy but not tangled up. Once I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror. Why was I so…sexy? It seemed like everything I put on made me look like I was a little sex object. I put my clothes in my duffel bag and dragged it back out into the hallway. I spotted Sonic, looking out on his balcony. I joined him. "Wow," I said, amazed at how pretty the city looked when it was all lit up, especially from this view. He smiled.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very, I can't believe you get to look at this every night."

"It gets boring after a while, except at Christmas time, you should see it then. Especially when it's snowing and all the lights. It's just beautiful. Not as beautiful as you but…"

"I'm not beautiful. I'm just a good body, nothing more than that."

"Don't lie to yourself." I looked over at him, surprised. He looked serious, no signs of joking on his face. I looked down, blushing. I felt him move to behind me and wrap one of his arms around my neck softly. I put my hands on his arm, leaning into him. "Let's go inside, it's starting to get kind of chilly," he said, backing up with me in tow.

"Okay," I said, turning so now his arm was over my shoulders.

"So what do you wanna do?" I shrugged. He lead me down a hallway. We entered this giant bedroom with a big behind bed on a wall, dressers, a nightstand, a mirror, a walk in closet.

"Wow, you really have the life," I said. He chuckled, pulling me closer.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"So I was thinking about getting a third job," I said as we sat on his bed.

"Third?"

"My mom found my collector's stash and you probably know how that ended."

"I can give you money if you want."

"No, I'm fine, really. Besides, I wanna do this job."

"What is it?" I smirked.

"Take off your shoes." He looked confused but did so as I took off my slippers. I kneeled on the bed. He copied my stance. He smirked.

"You're doing cage wrestling?"

"Well it's not cage, it's just girl wrestling, you know for big money on websites."

"Interesting, just don't get nude, okay?" I laughed.

"Okay," I said before he grabbed my waist and leg, making me fall back, him on top of me. I locked my legs around his waist, my arm going around his neck to squeeze his head.

"Dang it," he said. I laughed.

"You give?"

"Nope, I took this program for a few years, you should be scared."

"At least I have a practice partner." He unwrapped my arm from his neck and pinned my both my arms over my head. I unlocked my legs so I could try and push him off. He slid onto my hips easily. He let go of my wrists for a moment so he could take off his shirt. He grabbed my wrists before I could try and get his neck again. He leaned down onto me, crushing my face with his chest. I wiggled my wrists free and tried to push at his hips.

"You gotta tap if you want me to get off you," he said. I tapped. He got off me grinning. "Was I too much for ya?"

"Shutup," I said, smiling myself. I actually liked his body on mine.

"Wanna go again?"

"Yea," I said, grabbing his wrists. He grinned.

"C'mon, push me." I let go of one of his wrist to push him down. I slid onto his shoulders, my knees pinning his arms. "You know, I have no problem with this position, has a very nice view," he said with a wink. I laughed.

"You're so disgusting."

"Thank you," he said, freeing one of his arms and pushing me off him. I turned onto my side so he couldn't get on me. Instead he wrapped an arm around me and was close enough so that he could lock one of my legs between his. I struggled to get him off, but to no avail. "You give?"

"No," I said starting to struggle again. He moved his arm but accidentally cupped my breast for a second.

"Sorry," he said.

"Not like I didn't like it." He chuckled, cupping me again. I giggled. I tapped and he released me. I got up, only to have him grab one of my legs. I managed to stay up but he was cupping my butt. I smiled. "Perv,"I joked. He smirked, his hand running over my core, making me whimper. He pushed me down, hovering over me.

"This is a very sensual sport, isn't it?"

"Only if its boy and girl opponents." He smirked before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my hands wander into his hair. I opened my mouth for his tongue's entrance as well. Our tongues battled for dominance for a while but of course he let me win. He started sucking on my neck. I tilted my head back a little more, giving him more access. He licked a spot that made my lips buck up against his and a moan escape from my lips. His hand started running over my core again, making me whimper.

"You like that," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Maybe," I said, smirking.

"We're not gonna go too far are we?"

"Depends on how bad we make each other want." He picked his head up.

"Maybe we should see how compatible we are before we have sex."

"Whoa, Sonic the Hedgehog wants to know a girl before sex, what a surprise." He shrugged.

"You're just different and plus I need to buy more protection."

"And there's the big reason." He grinned.

"You're a mess."

"I know, but that's what you like." He smiled wider before kissing me again.

**Okay that was like my first almost nasty chap so don't judge me if its bad, but i'm young and i know alot aleady so that should count. And also, i rated this story M because its going to be really sensual and stuff so don't think i'm going totally bad. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to sega ecept Abella.**

**Ch. 5 **

I woke up wrapped up in Sonic's arms. They were so strong and lean. He was so strong and lean. I noticed he had no tattoos. Weird. Most guys have _a lot _of tattoos these days. Then again he was different. Really different. I shifted in his arms, earning an unconscious groan from him, his grip tightening. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered softly, turning to face him. He was knocked out cold. I smiled at his unconscious face. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was slightly frustrated, his mouth was fully closed, and his head was tilted a little. I snuggled my head into the crick of his neck. He groaned again. "Amy," he murmured.

"Yea," I murmured. He opened his eyes, revealing his light green orbs. They looked down at me. He smiled.

"Hey beautiful." I blushed.

"Hi. And for the last time I'm not beautiful," I said, pushing away from him and sitting up. I hopped out the bed and walked out the bedroom, scratching my head, yawning. I walked to my duffel bag that was near the door and sat on the floor so I could go through it. The first thing I pulled out was my phone. I had 10 missed calls. The first few were from my house phone which could either mean Abella or my mom had called me. Then there were two from my boss, one from Scourge (probably a wrong number dial), and my cousin Shadow had called me a few times. That didn't surprise me. He was always checking in on me to see how I was doing. I called my house phone. My mom picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said angrily into the phone. Shit. I shouldn't have left Abella with her if she was gonna be in this type of mood.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm calling back so late but," I started.

"Where the hell where you last night? You're daughter has been calling you and you haven't been answering. I've been up the whole night listening to "Where's mommy? I want mommy." If you don't get back here in five minutes, I will strangle this child."

"You will not touch that child. And I'm at a friend's house, like I told you last night before you left."

"What friend? It's your lawyer friend isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but nothing happened, honest."

"You know I don't believe that bullshit. Now talk to your daughter before she has an anxiety attack."

"Fine, put her on the phone." I heard a rustle.

"Mommy," I heard Abella's little voice ask.

"Hey Ella."

"Mommy where are you? Grandma's being mean and I want you."

"I'm at a buddy's house. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"You promise you'll be home soon?"

"I promise."

"Okay, bye mommy."

"Bye bye," I said before hanging up. Sonic came up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He pecked a kiss on my head.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I just have to get home," I said, starting to get up. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Um, do you want me to drive you?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I could pick up breakfast on the way so you don't have to cook when you get home." I turned to face him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll deal with cooking for right now." I walked past him and went to the bathroom. I changed my clothes, did my hair and put my makeup back on while I was in there. I came out to see Sonic had gotten dressed too and was waiting by the door. He was holding my duffel bag.

"I think it'd be kind of hard to walk a few miles holding this thing," he said with a smirk. I smiled.

"Okay fine. You can drive me home." He grinned.

"Good, now where's my good morning kiss," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I don't know, maybe you should go find it."

"It'd be much easier if you could just give it to me." I smiled and kissed his lips. He wasted no time in dropping the duffel bag so he could wrap both arms around me, tracing my lips with his tongue. I let his lips mold mine, kissing back gently. I was still a little tired. We didn't go to sleep till 1 in the morning? What were we doing, I know you all are asking. What I'm gonna reply is nothing bad. Just talking, play fights, one pillow fight, eating food off each other, making crazy food contraptions and daring the other person to eat it and just a little making out. We're not that naughty. I pulled away before we could get too caught up. "Alright, now I'll take you home," he said before pecking my nose and grabbing my duffel bag.

X

"I said I was sorry," I said, walking toward my room.

"Sorry is not gonna cut it Amelia," my mother snapped at me.

"You know, maybe I deserve to hang out with my friends once in a while. I do a lot for this family."

"You do a lot? You do nothing. All you do is work. You barely pay Abella any attention."

"I give her tons of attention but since you're drunk or sleep most of the time, you probably don't even notice."

"I notice everything that goes on in this house!" I stopped walking and turned toward her.

"You only notice the money the men give and throw at you!"

"I do what I do to support you and my grandchild!"

"Really? Because I don't see anything being done to get my daughter toys or books or to help me get food and supplies! Admit it, you're selfish! You don't help anybody but yourself!"

"You are just like your father! Always blaming mistakes on somebody else!"

"I am nothing like the asshole that started me! I take care of my responsibilities and I don't want to hurt my daughter!"

"He was right to do what he did!"

"No he wasn't! You think everything he does is right, but he left you! He left you for some 24 year old slut who wanted nothing but his money. And you just gave up Rosy to him like she didn't mean anything to us!"

"I wanted the best for her!"

"And not for me? I may have dyslexia and I may not be smart but I do have dreams!"

"Stupid dreams! You're a dancer! Where the hell is that gonna get you? Oh yea, exactly where you've been: right here on the streets you were raised in!"

"You're such a bitch!" She punched me in the mouth so hard that I fell on the ground. It was so hard that I spit out a little bit of blood.

"Get out and take your daughter with you. Just get out my face. You're useless and I wish I never had you. Just get out of my life." I stayed on the ground, ignoring her. She grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up.

"Get off my hair," I yelled, trying to untangle her hand. She threw me into a wall. I pushed my hair out of my face before pushing her back.

"Amelia, you hit me and I swear-" she started before grabbing my hair and hitting me. I started throwing punches back. I didn't care if it was my mother or not. She was my enemy and she always would be. She knocked me down, trying to get on top of me. I punched her in the face a few times before kicking her off me. I got up and walked over her to my room. I packed up my stuff and Abella's stuff. I saw Abella crying in a corner. I sighed, walking up to her.

"Don't cry baby," I said, picking her up.

"Mommy, don't fight," she said between tears.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." I kissed her head before putting her down. She grabbed her stuffed bunny from off the floor and followed me out the apartment. I walked out the project building and to the bus stop. I sat Abella on my lap before I pulled out my phone. I dialed his number. It rung a few times before he answered.

"Hey Rose," he said cheerily.

"Hey um are you busy?"

"No, I'm actually about to leave work. Do you wanna grab dinner or something later?"

"Um, I can't tonight, sorry. I was actually-"

"Mr. Sonic, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if we could eat lunch together tomorrow, I really need to talk to you," I heard a girl say seductively on the other line, cutting me off. "Sure," I heard Sonic say. "Okay, I'll make sure to wear something that," I heard a rustle and whispering words but I couldn't make them out. I heard a half chuckle from Sonic. "You think you can handle that," I heard the girl say. "I think I can," I heard Sonic say, his voice a purr. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I couldn't believe I put my faith in him. We barely knew each other. I'm such an idiot. I spotted Scourge walking past us, his eyes on me, and a smirk on face.

"Got eye problems," I said, annoyed. He stopped walking.

"You're such a bad girl, aren't you Amy?"

"Go away." His smirk grew and he sat down next to me. I moved Abella off my lap and to the side of me so she wouldn't be near Scourge. Sure that's her father but I'm not trusting that instinct.

"So what have you been up to? Haven't been seein' you around lately," he asked.

"None of your business."

"Who's this," he asked, nodding to Abella.

"My daughter who you will stay far away from."

"Not," he got up and moved so Abella was in the middle now. She looked scared. "Hey there cutie," he said, wrapping his finger around one of her curls.

"Don't touch her," I said, picking her up and standing up.

"Why shouldn't I? She'll make a good little sidekick." Abella whimpered, holding on to me tighter.

"You're a horrible father."

"That's mine? Dang, that should've been obvious. Who else have you slept with in the last five years?"

"Shutup Scourge. Go run along to one of your whores."

"Happily," he said, getting up. He smirked at Abella.

"Daddy's gonna be my name to you, little sweet," he said dotting her nose. He smirked at me and pecked my cheek. I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"You might as well stay with me, Amy. I can give you all your little sexy heart desires," he said.

"No, you had your chance. Then you hit me."

"The past is the past. This is the future. Do you really believe I would hurt such a fragile little thing like you?"

"Yes I do, now get off and go away." He pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"You will be mine again, Rose, whether you want to or not," he whispered darkly before walking past me. I let out my breath and sat back down, setting Abella on my lap. I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey, why'd you hang up before," I heard him ask.

"You were talking to one your girls so I just thought I'd let you have your space."

"Oh no, I don't like her. She was just another slut at work who's always trying to jump on me. I told her I can handle whatever she said just to see what she said before I told her I was taken and guess what she said?"

"It's funny how I don't believe you told her you were taken."

"Amy, don't be like this. You really think I'd risk losing you over some insecure girl? I don't think so."

"I don't know what I think right now, but I know that you seem like you're telling the truth here."

"So you do believe me? Ah, the beauty of honesty."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you, beautiful." I blushed and smiled unconsciously.

"Can you pick me up from somewhere?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"The bus stop at 17th and Main. My mom kicked me and Abella out."

"You're kidding? I'll be right there. Tell me everything when I get there."

"Okay," I said before hanging up. His Porsche pulled up to us not even three minutes later. I picked up our suitcases as he popped the truck open. I threw the suitcases in the trunk and went to put Abella in the backseat.

"Hey Bella," Sonic greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hi Mr. Sonic," she greeted back, grinning. I strapped her in and closed the backseat door. I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Hey beautiful," Sonic greeted me, a warm smile on his face.

"Hi," I said, shooting him a small smile back. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. My smile grew as I turned my head toward him. He kissed my lips softly but only for a moment. We couldn't go crazy with Abella watching us. He started the car again and started driving.

"So you need a place to stay? You know my apartment's always open," he said.

"I know I didn't really ask, but I was going to and-"

"You don't have to ask. You're my baby girl, you don't have to ask for anything. Just tell me and I'll get it for you." I blushed.

"Baby girl?"

"What? Do you want me to call you shawty?" I laughed.

"No, not unless you wanna get slapped." He chuckled.

"How about my rose in thorns?"

"In thorns?"

"Yea, you're this beautiful magnificent thing but you're surrounded by things that have hurt you and the other roses."

"You lost me at magnificent." He chuckled.

"So why'd your mom kick you out?"

"I don't know, but I bet she'll be calling me soon saying she didn't mean it, that she wasn't thinking, blah blah blah." He chuckled.

"Wow, well even if she does call, you can still stay at my place. I have three guest rooms and we only need one for Abella."

"And where am I gonna sleep?"

"In my room with me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Too bad cause that's all you're getting."

"Actually, I don't have a problem with sleeping in your bed."

"Oh really? Why? Because you'll be in my arms?"

"That and because you have a big ass bed that is extra fluffy." He chuckled.

"Only you."

"Shutup, let me like fluffy things."

"But I'm not fluffy."

"No, but you are fine." He chuckled again.

"So are you."

"Thank you."

X

"Abella likes me, she really likes me," Sonic said happily from the bedroom. I was in his personal bathroom, fixing my hair.

"You hype."

"I know, but little kids hate me." I giggled.

"Why?"

"I don't know, all my baby nieces and nephews just do." I giggled. "And the older ones like me, like WTF?" I giggled again. I walked out the bathroom and fell onto the bed.

"You know, Abella doesn't really like strangers."

"Now I feel special," he said, grinning at me.

"Oh no, not more air for your bubble head." He chuckled, putting his arm around me, pulling me closer. He started sucking on my neck. I giggled. He put his lips on mine, automatically molding my lips with his. One of his hands tangled up in my hair, pulling lightly on it. I let his tongue travel around my mouth before letting my tongue kick his out. He chuckled at this, pulling away. I noticed now that he was on top of me, his shirt off again and mine pulled halfway off.

"Okay, now I know you pulled my shirt off," he said.

"Not pulled, ripped. And what happened to my shirt, it's like halfway off my body."

"I might have tugged but…" He moved down and started pecking kisses up my stomach, his tongue rolling over my belly button, making me moan. He pecked kisses all the way up my body, even taking my shirt off fully, until he got to my lips. He kissed me softly, taking his time to mold his body onto mine. I pulled away.

"We should get some sleep. Abella wakes up early and I like my beauty sleep on Sundays," I said. He smiled.

"Maybe I can watch her and you can sleep."

"You won't hurt her right?" His face got serious, his smile fading.

"No, Ames, I don't wanna hurt her and I won't. If I take her anywhere, I'll tell you, okay?"

"I'm sorry but it's just, after what I've been through, I just worry a lot about her safety. I wanna trust that you won't hurt her, but it's just hard, ya know?" He sat up off me, but pulled my thighs up so I could sit up with him. He cupped my face with his hands.

"I'm not her to hurt you or your daughter. I'm here to heal you. That's all I wanna do."

"What are you talking about," I asked, a tear falling out my eyes. He wiped it away.

"I just wanna love you the right way. I wanna show you that not all men are the same, that there are some good ones out there. I know it's hard to believe that I wanna do something so strong for a girl because of my reputation but ever since I met you, I just wanted to change. For you. I wanna show you that I can care for you as a lover and care for your daughter like I'm here father. But I can only do that if you let me." I nodded.

"You have my permission." He smiled and kissed me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 6**

I opened my eyes, awakening from a peaceful sleep. I didn't feel Sonic's arm around me. I turned over to see I was alone in the bed. I shot up, getting out the bed. I grabbed my pale pink silk robe and slipped into my boot slippers before running out the room and into the hallway. I ran to the guest room where Abella slept last night. Empty. I panicked, running around the apartment, looking for her. I picked up the house phone and started dialing Sonic's cell phone number before I heard the door open. "But that's what happened," I heard Abella's little voice say. Sonic walked into the living room with her at his side. He was holding a little bag with three containers in it. Abella looked at me and smiled. "Hi mommy," she yelled, running up to me. I let out a sigh of relief, bending down to her height. Before she could hug me, I started checking her for bruises.

"Are you alright, you're not hurt right," I said, still checking around her body.

"I'm fine, Mr. Sonic took me out for ice cream," she said happily.

"Okay, did you trip? Any guys look at your wrong? Did anyone touch you?"

"Mr. Sonic only held my hand so I wouldn't get lost. There were a lot of people."

"Okay, go to your room, watch TV, okay?"

"Okay mommy," she said before running around me.

"Did I do something wrong," I heard him ask. I looked up at him. He was leaning against a doorway wearing a fitted plaid green button up shirt, blue jeans, and green high tops. I stood up.

"You took her without telling me," I said, crossing my arms.

"You were sleeping, she was up and I didn't want to wake you."

"But you promised you'd tell me if you were gonna take her somewhere."

"Even if I woke you up, you probably wouldn't have remembered anyway. Besides, I thought you trusted me with her." I shrugged.

"You're still a guy. What would a young man want with a little four year old girl?"

"She's your daughter, Amy. You're my girlfriend remember? What if we get married? I don't want her to think I'm a stranger who's trying to be her father."

"Stop trying to be her father. Her father is a jerk and you're not." He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. I just want her to get to know me."

"That's what all guys say," I said, turning. I started to walk before I felt arms around my waist.

"Don't be like this, babe. You know I don't wanna hurt you or your daughter. I'm really falling for you; you really think I want to screw this up?"

"I don't know. Everything's just been happening so fast. I mean we haven't even been on a date yet and-" He turned me around in his arms, his lips crashing onto mine. His lips began molding mine, his arms tugging to bring me closer. I let him kiss me for a moment before I pulled away.

"You didn't even kiss me back," he said, his voice low and his eyes disappointed. I put an arm over his shoulder, my hand going into his quills.

"I know, sorry but I'm just still really tired and I'm not a morning person."

"That's not why you didn't kiss me though, is it?" I sighed.

"Every time she's out of my sight, I wonder what someone's gonna do to her. If someone's following her, touching her, hurting her. And I do trust you, I really do, but it's just so hard to stop worrying when you've done it for so long and dealt with guys who tell you lies. One guy told me that he'd never hurt Abella- ended up beating her with a belt a week later just because she wouldn't stop crying after she fell on her knee."

"Want me to punch the guy in the eye for you?" I almost smiled.

"No, he's in jail now so," I said, looking down.

"All moms worry Amy."

"I know but I think I really push the limit." He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"I think you're a good mother. Abella really loves you, she wouldn't stop talking about you on the way back." I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Really? What'd she say?"

"Can't say, but she really idolizes you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not good at anything."

"She's seen you dance. She says that sometimes she sees you dancing in your room. She wants to be a dancer like you." I bit my lip, grabbing his hand in mine.

"Maybe you can show her a few moves one day."

"Maybe, but first I gotta make a few moves on you," he said, smirking. He kissed me, pulling me so close that our bodies were pressed up against each other. I kissed him back, my hand tightening around his quills. Our lips moved together for a while before he pulled away. "You hungry," he asked. I nodded.

"Starving." He chuckled.

"Be happy I'm an awesome cook."

X

I heard my cell phone ring. I groaned, opening my eyes. I sat up a little, trying not to wake Amy who was asleep on my chest. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and answered it. "Hello," I whispered into the phone.

"We need to talk," a dark male voice said on the other end.

"Can it wait?"

"No, meet me in the alley in ten minutes."

"Alright," I said before hanging up. I gently moved Amy's head off my chest but her arms tightened around me. I unwrapped her arms and slid out the bed quietly. I threw on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants before walking out the bedroom. I grabbed my keys from the coffee table and walked out the door. I ran across town at my famous speed, making my way to the deserted alley between the hoods and the city. He was waiting, leaning against a wall casually. "What do you want," I asked, crossing my arms.

"I want my girl back. Seems she's been sleeping around with you," he said.

"We actually haven't done anything yet and she's never gonna go back to you." He let out a low laugh.

"She will when she finds out how much of a fraud you are. Walkin' round the city like you some big shot when you're just as low as I am."

"Correction, I _was_ as low as you are."

"Wanna know what I don't get? How she hasn't recognized you yet. It's only been nine years since you went off to that fancy private school. Unless she really is that dumb."

"Don't you ever call her dumb again," I said, my anger flaring. He chuckled.

"Defensive, huh boyfriend?"

"More defensive than you ever were." He smirked.

"I think you're just jealous."

"What do I have to be jealous of? Enlighten me."

"If you never went away, all of this wouldn't be happening. No actually, if you just talked to Amy, this all wouldn't be happening. You're jealous that I got her, that I gave her love before you ever had the chance."

"You gave her love and then you hurt her." He shrugged.

"She's a lioness who needs to be tamed; I bet you let her run all over you."

"I don't." He chuckled.

"If you don't then why isn't she with all your rich folk? Why's she still down here, struggling with money?"

"I let her make her own lifestyles. She doesn't want to be judged; fine I let her go where she's comfortable."

"That's gotta change blue boy. You gotta have her under your thumb. Show her who wears the pants in the relationship."

"We both respect each other, that's the way a relationship is supposed to be." He shook his head.

"I remember when you didn't respect girls at all. Where's the player that I grew up next to?"

"He grew up, and I think you should too." I turned to go, but he grabbed my arm.

"I also need your help," he said. I turned, looking at him. Even if he was a pain in my ass, he was still my best friend.

"With what?"

"You still a fighter?"

"You got into some trouble?"

"Naw, some fool got in trouble with me. You know I don't fool around with these idiots. You goin help me or not?"

"Text me all the details and I'll see what I can do."

"Why leavin' so early Blue? The club bout to get poppin with these girls."

"I got a girl at home; I can't have her waking up in an empty bed." He smirked.

"I'm serious Blue; you gotta tame her before I do." He backed up and walked around me, bumping my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Scourge," I said, turning toward the way he went. He stopped, turning his head. "It's a fair game, no cheats allowed." He smirked.

"Whatever you say Blue boy," he said before walking around the corner.

X

I walked into the apartment, closing the door shut behind me. I flipped the lights on to see her sitting on the couch, scaring me. She looked worried. "Where have you been," she asked, getting up.

"I had to handle some business," I said, walking toward her. She crossed her arms.

"What kind of business?"

"My guy friend needed some personal advice."

"What guy friend needs advice at 1 in the morning?" I sighed.

"Babe, for the last time: I'm not going to cheat on you," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked down, unwrapping my arms.

"Just answer my question."

"Scourge." She looked up at me, shocked.

"How are you friends with him? You called him a jerk."

"He is and he knows it. We swore that we'd always have each other's backs no matter what and he needed to ask of a favor."

"What favor? To give me back? To bring my daughter to him?"

"No, just to help him deal with some trouble."

"You're not gonna help him jump someone are you?"

"It depends, babe."

"What depends?"

"What the person did. If he just didn't pay up then no I won't, but if he hurt someone I care about then yes I will." She sighed.

"I guess I understand that." I nodded, putting my hands up to cup her face. She blushed lightly. "What are you doing," she asked, her hands going on mine.

"You're just too beautiful to be real." She smiled, blushing harder. I smiled back, leaning in to kiss her. We kissed for a minute before she pulled away.

"It's kinda late and we both have work tomorrow so we better get some sleep," she said. I nodded.

"Okay, what do you wanna do with Abella?"

"I don't know, I'll figure out something."

"How about she comes to work with me? Blaze can help me keep an eye on her."

"You sure she won't be a bother?"

"Positive." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, now let's go to sleep before one of us passes out."

X

I walked into the apartment, just getting home from work. Sonic should be getting home soon. I tried to call his cell to see if he wanted me to pick up Abella but got no answer. I walked down the hall, passing Abella's room. The door was open. I poked my head in to see her sleeping in her bed. Okay, so if she was home, then where was he? I continued walking to our room. I changed into a purple half shirt and some sweat capris. I tried to call his cell again but no answer. I called at least ten times before he answered. "Babe," he asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home."

"Where were you?"

"Doing the favor."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Kay, bye." I heard a click and the dial tone. I lay on the bed, my thoughts all over the place. Why would he and Scourge swear to always have each other's backs? How the heck were they even friends? Guess that's something I'll have to dig deeper in. I noticed now that he never really talked about his past. I wondered if maybe he was hiding something. Wait, Sonic the Hedgehog? That name sounded familiar. I sat up and walked over to my drawer. I pulled out my 8th grade yearbook. I looked through the school mates until I came upon his name. He looked the same, but something about the gleam in his eyes seemed different. This gleam wasn't the happy thoughtful one that's in his eyes now. This one actually seems kind of devious which struck me as weird. I started to remember something. Something about one of the days of the last few weeks of school.

"_Amy, stop staring at him," Cream said, hitting my arm. I snapped out of it. _

"_Right, sorry." _

"_Why don't you just go talk to him?"_

"_Because he's with Scourge and Scourge likes to mess with me." _

"_So? You're going over there to see Sonic, not him." She got up and tugged on my arm. _

"_C'mon, I'll distract Scourge while you talk to Sonic." I sighed in defeat. _

"_Fine," I said, getting up. We walked over to their table cautiously. His light green eyes flicked to me as we approached them. _

"_Hey Scourge, Sonic," Cream said. Scourge nodded to her as Sonic did. _

"_Hey Sonic," I said, waving a little, my face probably as red as a tomato. He nodded to me. _

"_And I don't get a hi, Rose," Scourge asked. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Hi Scourge," I said, annoyed. He smirked at me. I looked back at Sonic, smiling. "So, great game last night," I told him. He nodded. "You really showed the other team whose boss. I mean you made a total touchdown."_

"_It's three pointer, Amy," Cream whispered to me. I blushed harder. His green eyes on me made me so nervous. _

"_Did I say touchdown, I mean three pointer. You made a great three pointer." He nodded, looking confused. I sat down in the chair next to him. "So, are you excited about the championships?" He nodded. "I bet you'll make the winning shot, as good as you are." He smirked, nodding. I ran a hand through my hair before pulling my shirt down so it would be straight. Also so it would show off some of my curves. His eyes didn't leave my face though. But his eyes looked bored. I got nervous. He was just staring at me, not saying a word. "So, are you ready for finals?" He shook his head. "Why?" I asked, trying to get him to talk. He does talk, but I don't know why he insisted on being silent with me. He shrugged, looking away. Brittany, the prettiest and most popular girl in school walked up to us. _

"_Hello boys," she said flirtatiously. Scourge smirked at her. _

"_Hello sexy," he said. She giggled, before looking at Sonic. _

"_Hi Brittany," he said, his voice bored. I felt a pang of embarrassment. He hadn't said one word to me but he would talk to her. Brittany pouted. _

"_C'mon, Hedgehog, don't act like nothing happened at the party last night," she said with a flirtatious wink. He rolled his eyes. _

"_Whatever, you weren't even that good," he said, shrugging. She looked hurt. I know he was no blowing her off like this. _

"_You're such an asshole, Hedgehog, now I know why my friends never liked you," she said before walking away. Scourge chuckled. _

"_Up top dude," he said, putting up his hand. Sonic high fived it, grinning. _

"_She really thinks she's all that but she looked like she was having a seizure," he said with a laugh. I frowned at the fact that he was ignoring me. I got up and walked away but he still didn't notice. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. He was just a guy. A guy that I'd been in love with since kindergarten. I walked to the bathroom, Cream following me. _

"_I feel so pathetic," I said once we were in the bathroom, letting my tears fall. Cream put her arm around me. _

"_You're not pathetic, Amy. He's just a jerk. Maybe it's time to move on."_

"_But he's so smart and athletic and popular and funny, how can I move on? I've been hopelessly in love with him since kindergarten. At least back then he took my crayons and pushed me off the swing and called me names. Now he won't even talk to me." _

"_Guys change Amy. Who knows, maybe in a few years, he'll open his eyes and see what a great girl you are."_

"_Maybe."_

"_C'mon, we gotta get to class," she said, pulling me out the bathroom. I bumped into someone. Sonic. He looked down at me. I blushed like mad. _

"_Sorry, I didn't see you there," I stuttered out. He smirked before walking away. "Asshole," I yelled after him. He flipped me off, not looking back. _

Oh my God. What the hell! I was gonna wring Sonic's neck when he got home! He never told me that we knew each other. Then again, it is kind of my fault for not remembering him. But maybe it's because Scourge got so nice to me when Sonic went away to that private school. I fell for him and got over Sonic, never thinking about him again. Then my life got bad so I never had the chance to look back at my old love. I heard the front door open. I walked out to the living room where he was whistling, putting his keys down. "Hey Ames," he said casually. _Ames the pains_. Oh yea, such a great memory that was. It wasn't my fault puberty made me hurt a lot.

"I know who you are," I said, crossing my arms. He looked confused.

"Um, okay?"

"We went to school together for nine years and you hated my guts." His face got serious.

"Amy, that was years ago."

"That's not the point! How can you like me now when you couldn't care less about me back then?"

"We were younger than, Amy, get over it," he said, walking past me. I turned, shocked.

"No, I will not get over it! You were such an ass to me and now you wanna be my lover, what the hell is up with that?" He stopped and turned to face me.

"Why the hell is it so important? Okay, we didn't like each other back then, so what?"

"You think we didn't like each other? I gave you signs every frickin day to show that I liked you!"

"Well the signs didn't work so well if I think you hated me, now did they?"

"I loved you, Sonic! I loved you with my heart and soul and all you did was step on my feelings, so thanks a lot!" I turned, starting to walk away.

"No, Ames! You're the one who stepped on mine!" I stopped and turned confused.

"Excuse me?" He walked closer to me.

"Every day since kindergarten, I would stare at you and wonder what I could say to make me seem sophisticated enough for you, what I could do to show you that I liked you. In kindergarten through 5th grade, I messed with you because I didn't know how else to communicate with you. In 6th, I kept getting you to chase me and hit me because I just wanted to you to touch me and me to touch you. In 7th and 8th I ignored you because I was afraid I would say something stupid that would drive you away. I had no clue that you liked me. Guys usually don't pay attention to those signs because we're too busy trying to give off signs of our own. And us guys, we make up stupid signs because we're not as emotional as girls. I didn't know how to approach you, but I always wanted to. I tried to a few times. You know, the times when I would walk up to you and say nothing or just hit you with something?" I nodded. "Well I chickened out. I wanted to ask you to formal that day you talked to me at lunch but I just didn't know how to ask and then Brittany came along and my attention got back tracked. I'm sorry I was an ass to you, but I'm trying to make it up to you baby." He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you. I've always loved you and I always will."

"You love me?"

"Ever since I first saw in kindergarten with pigtails in your hair, your red polka dotted dressed with the white leggings and your red flats."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. From that day I couldn't get that picture of you out of my mind." I smiled, hugging him. He squeezed me tighter.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you, I just freaked out."

"It's okay, I would've done the same thing. But another thing I also heard in school…" I pulled away.

"What'd you hear?"

"I heard you crying in the bathroom. I heard you say all those nice things about me and that you loved me. Do you still love me now?"

"Yea, hopelessly at that." He smiled and kissed me.

**Aw, so cute. ^.^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whooaa, it has been so long since i've updated. Sorry, really i'm sorry.**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Abella.**

**Ch. 7**

"Daddy," Abella yelled. I giggled as Sonic groaned, pulling away from my neck. She ran into the room wearing the new dress he had bought for her. "Daddy, daddy look! I wearing your dress," she said, doing a little twirl. He smiled down at her, bending down to her height.

"You look beautiful," he said, grabbing her hand. I turned and leaned against the counter, watching them. He spun her around, making her giggle. "We should have a tea party tomorrow and you wear that dress. We can get mommy to bake and everything!"

"Mommy doesn't bake," Abella said.

"Thank you Bella," I said. He looked up at me.

"Come on, babe. Not even for your boyfriend and daughter?"

"No." He smirked.

"Mommy's so stubborn isn't she?"

"Yes," Abella yelled.

"You guys are so mean to me," I whined playfully. Abella giggled.

"He said it!"

"Hey," Sonic yelled. Abella laughed some more, running off. He leaned back, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. "You're so sexy when you're stubborn though," he said, pecking my lips. I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say Hedgehog." His grin grew.

"I also like how Abella calls me 'daddy' lately."

"She likes you."

"You guys have only been living here a few weeks. Isn't it kinda soon? Shouldn't she hate me?"

"She's not the hating type."

"Unlike her mother." I hit his arm.

"Be happy I even called you."

"You know you wanted too anyway."

"Whatever you say Hedgehog."

"I love you." I blushed.

"I love you too." One of his hands cupped a side of my neck as he leaned his head down to press our lips together. My stomach filled with pleasure as his lips started to mold mine. How the hell did I get such a good guy like him? How could he be such a dick when we were younger but grow into this? How can I love him so much after what I've been through with guys? With assholes I should say. Sonic was nothing but sweet to me and Abella. He didn't get anything in return for it either. It's been almost a month that we'd been living together and we still haven't slept together. He must have awesome control of his hormones.

"Awwwww," Abella yelled. He chuckled, pulling away. I giggled myself, looking down at my daughter who was staring up at us. She was smiling too.

"Come here, bee," Sonic scooped her up, making her giggle.

"Daddy," she whined. He put her on his hip, pecking her cheek a bunch of times. My heart stopped for a moment until I saw that they were friendly kisses. I'd seen dads do similar things to their daughters and sons as well. I sighed mentally. How could I still think Sonic would hurt her? He's not like that. He never was like that. "Daddy," Abella said between laughs now that he was tickling her.

"Don't 'Daddy' me. This is payback for telling on me."

"Mommy, help me," Abella laughed.

"Hey this is between you and him," I said, putting my hands up.

"Ha!" Sonic put her down. "You'd better get cleaned up, bee. Dinner's gonna be ready soon." He poked her nose lightly as he said that.

"As soon as you and mommy stop kissing it will be." He blushed sheepishly.

"Well you know I can't help it. You see how beautiful your mom is. One day your kid is going to be telling you the same thing because you husband can't stop kissing you either."

"You think so?"

"I know so! When you get older, you'll be the second hottest girl on earth!" Abella giggled.

"If you say so Daddy." She pecked his cheek before walking off. Sonic smiled after her.

"You're really good with her," I said to him as he looked over at me. He shrugged.

"I do alright."

"Alright? Ever since you came along she's been the happiest little girl in the world!"

"And you the happiest woman." I blushed.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Don't say you guess. When I first met you, you were so unhappy. I showed you a little love and that got you going. Maybe all Abella needed was some more love. Love from two parents."

"I guess that's why I was so unhappy before. My dad never gave a damn about me after he left. Guess all I needed was a man's love too." He smirked.

"I don't know why he chose to not care for you. He missed out on a wonderful daughter." I blushed. Sonic kissed me softly. "A beautiful, determined, unique daughter," he murmured against my lips, making me blush. I pulled away as the oven beeped.

"And a daughter who has her boyfriend and daughter to feed."

"Mmm, what are we having?"

"BBQ ribs with macaroni and brown sugar carrots."

"God you know the way to my heart." I giggled.

"You're a guy. What guy doesn't like ribs?"

"A vegetarian." I laughed.

"And what guy do you know that's a vegetarian?" Silence. "Haha, my point." He rolled his eyes.

"It could happen."

"Let me know when it does."

"Oh I will. Even if I have to talk to people on the street." I raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun with that."

"I will." I opened the stove, letting the aroma of the food hit the air. "Mmm, but that guy will not be me." I giggled, shaking my head.

X

"Abella come here bee," I yelled later that night. Abella ran into Sonic and I's room.

"Yes mommy," she said, hopping up into my lap.

"I gotta braid your hair."

"Oh yea!" I giggled, starting to part her hair. "Are you and Mr. Sonic gonna get married one day?"

"Maybe. You like him don't you?"

"Yes. He's funny and tall." I laughed.

"Yea, he's really tall. But how do you feel about him?"

"Where is he?"

"Went to go pick up some ice cream."

"For us?"

"Yep."

"Yum! I think he's really nice. You seem really happy with him too mommy."

"I am happy with him, aren't I?"

"Yes! And you guys kiss a lot but you kiss him differently. Like you love him."

"I do love him."

"Awww! I love him too." I giggled.

"He's lovable isn't he?"

"Yes. Mommy, will I have a brother or sister soon?"

"Not soon but in the future maybe."

"Okay."

"Why? Am I getting fat?" She giggled.

"No. I was just wondering."

"I'll think about it. Okay bee?"

"Okay mommy." I heard the door open and close.

"I'm back with the ice cream, my lovelies," Sonic yelled. Abella and I giggled. Sonic walked into the room. "Ice cream's in the fridge if you want it."

"I'm actually kind of tired, Daddy. I'm going to sleep," Abella said, shooting an apologetic smile to him. She turned to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Night mommy, love you."

"Night baby, love you too." I gave her a hug and pecked a kiss at her forehead as Sonic sat down next to me. She crawled from my lap to his, giving him a hug. He chuckled and kissed her forehead too. She hopped off the bed and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"She's so independent like you," Sonic complimented, kicking his shoes off. I shrugged.

"She has to be in this world."

"So you told her how corrupt it is?"

"No actually. I haven't told her anything. I guess she just follows after me in what I do."

"Interesting."

"Shutup," I smirked, shoving his shoulder. He grinned, wrapping his arms around me. "What," I asked after he started staring at me. He shook his head.

"You're just so damn beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I smiled at him. He smirked, leaning his face closer to mine. I let our lips meet at the slightest brush before pressing my lips onto his. His lips started to mold mine, his arms tightening around me. I wiggled one of my arms out of his grip so that I could wrap it around his neck, my hand going into his quills. His tongue went into my mouth softly. I opened my mouth so he could get a better taste. His tongue massaged mine softly as he lowered me onto my back, getting on top of me. With each kiss, our bodies got closer together. His hands started to lift up my shirt. His warm hands rubbed circles into my sides with his thumbs. I let my hands creep all the way into his shirt, wrapping around his bare body to pull him closer to me. He pulled away to peck butterfly kisses at my neck and jaw. I lifted his shirt off him. "Rawr to you too babe," he said, smirking against my neck.

"Meow," I said seductively. He chuckled.

"Bark." I rolled my eyes.

"You're so weird."

"Mmm," he said, starting to suck on my weak spot.

"Damn you," I muttered, my eyes fluttering shut. He chuckled slightly. He licked the spot, making me moan, before nipping at it. "Alright, alright just fuck me already will ya?"

"Noo," he whined, pulling us up. He had my legs positioned so that I was straddling him. He kissed me again, slowly as usual. I liked the slowness. It made things much more passionate but also a lot more sensual. It drove me crazy. Especially since we still haven't slept together. He's such a damn tease. He pulled away and started on my neck again. I moaned, tightening my grip on his quills. His hands lifted my shirt higher until he pulled it off completely. He threw it over his shoulder before starting to kiss the parts of my chest that my bra didn't cover. I moaned, pulling his head closer. If he makes a hickey there, I'm gonna hurt him. He pulled away and went back to my lips, crushing them lightly. He pulled away.

"You're such a slut," I breathed. He smirked.

"Am not."

"Yes you are and you know it."

"Mind telling me how?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just really love you."

"So by being a slut, you're showing me that you love me? How creative." He laughed, pecking my lips.

"I just don't want sex to ruin what we have," he said, his face and voice becoming serious as he looked me in the eyes.

"I know. But you're driving me crazy here babe."

"You sound like a guy, you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to." I rolled my eyes again, flopping down on my back. He climbed on top of me, his hips still between my legs. "You know I love you right," he said, running his hand down my cheek.

"Of course I do. You know that I love you too. Sex can wait. It can wait till we're married. Hell, it can wait until we feel like having kids." He smirked. "As long as I have you, it doesn't matter. No matter how much of a slut you are." His smirk grew as he pecked my lips.

"I am not a slut."

"Then don't tease me or I will be the lioness and you'll be the deer. Rawr." He chuckled. "You sound like a girl, you know that."

"Gee, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get off me." He grinned.

"No."

"Rape."

"Not if you like it and a few minutes ago, you really liked it."

"Slut," I muttered as he licked my weak spot. He pecked my cheek, smiling.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yea. We should get some sleep."

"We should." He reluctantly got off me. He lay on his back, putting on hand behind his head. I crawled onto his chest, his free arm wrapping around me. I let one of my arms rub his stomach- well eight pack- softly as his thumb rubbed circles into my hip. We did this every night in this same position. Somehow it comforted us. I know it put me right to sleep. Right in his warm arms where I felt safe. The only place I'd ever felt safe…

X

I awoke to kisses at my bare shoulder and back. I groaned, shifting slightly so he knew I was awake. I was on my side, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. "Good morning beautiful," he murmured in my ear before kissing it.

"Five more minutes." He chuckled softly.

"Didn't say you had to get up. Just got bored and you are so delicious." He pecked another kiss at the back of my neck.

"Mhm." I turned onto my other side to snuggle my head into his bare chest. He pecked a kiss in my hair.

"I need your half-awake opinion."

"Okay."

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo."

"Why?"

"Because of you and Abella." I unburied my face from his chest, opening my eyes to look up at him.

"But what if we break up?"

"True I guess. But I don't want that to happen- ever. Besides, even if we did break up: I don't think I could leave you and your daughter alone. Especially not with Scourge around."

"Maybe not a tattoo but like a portrait or something."

"How about when we're married and I adopted Abella?"

"Why do you want a tattoo so bad?" He shrugged.

"Just thought about it when I was sleep."

"You think when you sleep? You really interest me, you know that." He smiled.

"Glad I do."

"Wait, you want to adopt Abella?" He nodded, his face going serious. I smiled, shaking my head. "Where the hell is the asshole I used to know?"

"He grew up. Besides I love Abella too much to just have her as a step daughter. I treat her as if she's my own already."

"True."

"Does Scourge know she's…?"

"Yea. He touches her and he's dead."

"I second that." I shook my head.

"I don't get how you two are still friends." He shrugged.

"We're guys. It's a whole different world from girls."

"I see." He nodded, looking away. I tickled him slightly, making him laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"Dammit." He chuckled.

"Since we've been talking about marriage and all that-"

"You're not gonna ask right now are you?" He chuckled.

"No. I was gonna ask if you did want to get married sometime in the future."

"Yea, that'd be nice. Waking up in your arms every morning, falling asleep in them every night. Hearing your voice telling me you love me every single day. Feeling your kiss, your touch, your warmth. Your heartbeat." He smirked.

"Every day of forever right?" I nodded.

"I don't want all of this to end, Sonic. I love you. I really mean it and I know you mean it too. I can feel it. You're special and I need you and-" He put his finger to my lips as tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh baby. This isn't gonna end. Ever." He started wiping my tears.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to. Don't let that ever cross your mind. You're mine. You're always going to be mine. From my girlfriend to my wife. I'll never let you go."

"I know about the threat Scourge told you. I'm not some toy ya know. My heart is not a prize for some game. You know Scourge doesn't really care about me. Could probably care less when it comes to Abella. I can't have him take me or her. I just can't."

"And he won't. Not even over my dead body." I flinched. "Don't be scared of that. I love you that much. Words can't explain how much I love you. Only feelings." He pecked my lips. "I won't let him hurt you again." He kissed my last tear away.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He kissed me again softly. "Go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." I snuggled back into his chest, his arms pinning me to him. I closed my eyes, sinking back to sleep.

X

I walked out the store, taking out my phone to text Sonic. I started telling him that he didn't have to drive me home, that I'd just pick Abella up and we'd take the bus home. I was halfway through the text before I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said, looking up at the person. Ice blue eyes stared down at me. I scowled, walking around him. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Wrong move, Rose," he said.

"Get off me," I snapped, trying to pry his hand off my arm.

"No. How's Sonic?"

"Fine."

"You're still with him?"

"Yes."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Just wondering. Wanna hang out at my place? I've missed you," he said, pulling me closer.

"Hell no! I haven't missed you. I actually enjoy being without you. It's nice to be with someone who's not a scumbag." He ripped me closer, his hand squeezing my side so hard I feared he was going to break my rib.

"You're not going to disrespect me, Rose."

"Let me go."

"No. Me and you are going to me place."

"The hell we're not!"

"Yes we are. Don't fight with me, you know how that ends." I shivered. He smirked evilly. "Exactly so just come along and we can have some fun."

"I can't. I have to pick Abella up from school."

"She's four."

"She's in pre-school, now let me go."

"No."

"Please."

"Please? Who the fuck are you? The Amy I know would've smacked me and ran by now. Then again maybe New Amy is smart and knows what'll happen if she runs and this time it won't be pretty."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"You. I want you."

"Go fuck one of your whores you dirty bastard!" He smacked me really hard, making me fall a bit. He dragged me into an alley. "No! No, let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch," he yelled, slamming me onto the concrete. "You're mine. You're always going to be mine, do your understand!"

"No! I'm no one's girl!"

"No one's except Sonic's! What do you like him for anyway?" He asked as I used the wall for support to get up.

"I love him." He laughed.

"You don't love anyone but yourself."

"I loved you!"

"Did you?"

"Yes I did, Scourge but then you turned into an asshole!" Another smack that landed me on the ground.

"You're such a little bitch! Call me a name one more time and I swear to God I will hit your head so hard it'll make you dumber than you already are!"

"Douchebag!" He growled, raising his fist. He then smiled.

"No, I'm not going to hit you. What's the use in that? Might as well make you useful in this alley right now," he said, picking me up. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the wall.

"Put me down!"

"No. Just shut up and relax alright." He unbuckled his pants before going to mine. Where the hell did he drag me? Where's Sonic? Where…

X

"Shouldn't your mother be home by now," I asked Abella as I paced back and forth in the kitchen. I was going to pick her up after work but she wasn't there. Her boss said she had left a while ago. She didn't text me though and she didn't answer to my texts or calls either. I was getting worried. What if someone was hurting her? No, maybe she just went to grab some stuff for the loft. Maybe.

"Is she okay," Abella asked.

"I- I don't know Bella. I don't. I'm worried and I'm scared and I can't vent to you. You're four."

"Four year olds are very good listeners actually." I gave her a blank stare until she laughed. I heard the door open. I sped to it, seeing Amy come in. She looked a mess!

"Ames, are you okay," I asked, coming toward her.

"Don't fucking touch me," she yelled, pushing me away.

"Amy-"

"You promised! You promised only a week ago and you just broke it! I thought you were different!" Oh hell no.

"Amy, did Scourge-"

"He raped me Sonic! Raped and beat me to a pulp! I called for you! Called for you! But you never came! You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep!"

"I'm not going to fight with you, baby. This isn't something we should fight about. As soon as you're asleep I'm kicking his ass but right now, I know you're scared and hurt, alright I know," I said, gathering her in my arms. She didn't fight against me. She knew I meant no harm to her.

"No you don't know! You don't know anything! You don't know about being scared or being hurt!"

"You really think I don't?"

"Yes I do! All you did before we started dating was sleep with girl after girl with no shame! Do you know how many virginity's you took during high school and broke all those girl's hearts and self-esteems?"

"Yes I do know and I regret it."

"Then why the hell you do it?"

"Amy, I-"

"Don't bullshit me!"

"I'm not. Just listen to me. Please."

"Fine."

"You wanna know why I was so sexually active before we met?"

"Yes I do."

"Well my dad, I mean my biological dad…he was a drug addict. So was my biological mother and uh… he used to abuse her and me. Both of us physically…and sexually." Her beautiful jade eyes widened, filling with more tears. "I wanted to tell you when you told me about what happened with your dad but I just didn't know how." Tears streamed down her face quickly. I hugged her tightly as she cried into my chest. "Shh, baby, everything's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. Abella's okay. We're all going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry Sonic," she cried into my chest.

"Don't be. I just want you to know that I understand your fear. I know what it's like to feel exposed and hurt brutally. I don't like to show it but it's what happened. The scars on my heart will always be there but I ignore them."

"How? How can you?" She asked, looking up at me.

"When you find love. Someone that cares about you. Someone who will be there for you no matter what. I never hid my scars before I met you. I used woman. I didn't give a fuck about their feelings or their personalities. Then there was you. Sure at first it started out as cracking your hard shell but I've found love in you. I don't care about your body anymore. What matters is the beauty in your soul. I love you. I love you more than anything. I love your daughter. I love her more than I love my own siblings. I have never loved anyone in my entire life except you. You opened the door for me and you can be damned that I'll do the same for you." She smiled through her tears.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll worry about dinner, kay? Just rest a little then when Abella goes to bed, I'll give you a nice bath and massage. You look like you need it."

"Thank you, Sonic."

"Anytime, Amy. Anytime," I said, pushing her face back into my chest.

Later that night found me and Amy in our same position as every night. Only difference was that my stomach rubbing had stopped since she fell asleep. She was still beautiful even in her sleep. I pushed some stray hairs away from her face before kissing her forehead. I picked up my cell, dialing a number. "Want a fight, you got one," he answered.

"You're dead."

"Me? No, you're gonna be dead on sight."

"It's between me and you. No damn guns or fucking allies or anything. Just us and fists, got me?"

"Hell yea. Can't wait to beat the living shit out of you with my own bare hands."

"You were planning this all along." He chuckled evilly.

"Never trust your evil brother. See you around, _bro_."

**Once again, i'm sincerely sorry for updating so late. I had serious writer's block i swear! I kept telling myself i was going to update but never got around to it cuz my ideas failed and i kept getting reviews for my other stories telling em to review this one and yes i'm really sorry. But wow, they're brothers. How creative hehe **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Nd please don't be too harsh on me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick update yay! All Characters belong to Sega except Abella. **

**Ch. 8 **

I opened the door to the preschool and Abella ran right up to me. "Hi daddy, wanna see what I drew," she asked, holding a paper behind her back.

"Sure," I said, bending down to get her coat and bookbag out her cubby. Her teacher walked over to us.

"Hello," she said with a flirty smile. Her teacher was young. Must be to tolerate young kids.

"Hi, I'm here to pick Abella up. Amy said she called earlier."

"She did. You're her father?"

"No, not technically." I helped Abella into her small blue hoodie.

"Oh. So you're a family friend?"

"Naw, her mother's my girlfriend." The girl's face dropped.

"Oh. Well, have a nice day. Great job today Abella," she said before walking off. I rolled my eyes as I helped Abella put her bookbag on. Stupid whore.

"Alright, now what did you want to show me, Bella," I asked, turning her around.

"This," she said, giving the paper to me. It was a drawing of three stick figures. One was tall with blue hair and was wearing what looked like a suit, one was a little shorter than the blue haired one with pink hair and was wearing a pale pink dress, and the one in the middle was the smallest with hot pink hair wearing a little frilly red dress. The stick figures were all holding hands. "It's you, me, and mommy. We're gonna be a family one day, right?" I smiled down at the drawing.

"Yup," I said, pecking a kiss at her forehead. I stood up and she held on to my hand automatically. We walked outside into the chilly summer air. "Wanna get some ice cream and bring some back for your mom?"

"Sure! When are you and mommy going to get married?"

"Give us a few more months or till next year."

"Why so long?" I chuckled.

"Well I gotta buy a ring, then I have to propose, then we have to plan the wedding."

"Does it take long to plan a wedding?"

"It depends but for ours maybe. I want it to be special."

"Can I be the flower girl?"

"Of course you can be the flower girl," I said, giving her a twirl. She giggled.

"Yay! Thanks daddy!"

"You're welcome sweetie." I smiled down at her before scanning around. Scourge was still in his spot, but he was staring at us.

"Daddy, what's wrong," Abella asked, tugging on my hand. I looked down at her.

"Nothing, Bells."

"But you look mad."

"I'm fine."

"Lying is bad!" I let out a laugh.

"It is, isn't it? Alright, I'll stop lying but don't worry about it, alright?"

"Okay daddy." I put her behind me as Scourge walked up to me.

"Hey bro," he said to me with an evil smirk before looking to Abella who was peeking out from behind my leg. "Hi little one." Abella hid back behind my leg.

"Not now," I growled.

"Why not? Kinda perfect timing, isn't it?"

"No it's not; now get the hell out my way."

"Don't curse in front of the child. Where the hell is her mother anyway?"

"None of your damn business."

"Language."

"Shut the fuck up," I said, pulling Abella past him as I walked around him. He grabbed my arm.

"You're not gonna walk away from me," he growled, a glare coming upon his face.

"Already did," I said, shrugging my arm out his grip. Abella looked a little frightened. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I sat her in her seat and started strapping her in.

"Daddy, how do you know him? Mommy doesn't like him either."

"He's an asshole."

"You're putting a quarter in the swear jar." I chuckled.

"Just don't tell mommy. Don't want daddy getting in trouble do you?"

"Noo."

"Good." I shut the door and went around to my side of the car.

X

I felt kisses being pecked up my neck. I smiled, shutting my book. "Hi to you too," I said, turning to face Amy. She smirked.

"Hi. What cha' reading?"

"Just some weird book," I said, tossing it to the side. I pulled her into my lap, her legs straddling my legs. "How was work?"

"Was okay. It's kinda boring now that you're not there stalking me."

"Want me to stalk you? I do kinda miss how hard to get you were." She raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. I pulled her body onto mine as I planted my lips onto hers. She kissed me back for a moment before pulling away. "Babe," I whined.

"What," she whined back, smiling teasingly at me.

"I love you." Her smile turned bashful as blush creeped up her cheeks.

"I love you too." I smirked, putting her lips back on mine. She pulled away, getting off me.

"Where are you goin sexy?"

"To change," she said, taking out some pajamas from her dresser. She stripped off her shirt before throwing on her worn half shirt. I watched her as she slipped off her jeans shorts for her fleece ones. She put her silky hair up into a ponytail, leaving her beautiful face out in the open. I got up from my seat to walk over to her. Her jade eyes went over to me as a smile creeped up her plump lips. She turned to me as I grabbed her waist, pulling me against her.

"Wanna go out sometime cutie?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh so now you wanna take me on a date?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes as I chuckled. "So what do you say beautiful?"

"Seven on Saturday?"

"You got it. Dinner?"

"And a play. My sister can watch Abella for us. Maybe I'll convince you to have a little fun when we get back."

"Maybe," I purred, kissing her again. She giggled against my lips but kissed me back. Her arms wrapped around my neck, going into my quills. My arms stayed wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She pulled away.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"I'll swear on that."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I love you. I'd never let you go."

"What about Scourge?"

"What about him?"

"Abella knows what he looks like you know." Dammit. "Are you guys gonna fight or something now?"

"Ames, he hurt you."

"He's hurt me a lot in the past; I can take care of myself." I saw the anger in her eyes grow. "How could you even hide this from me?"

"I didn't want you worrying."

"I was already worried! I'll never stop worrying about you! He's dangerous Sonic!"

"I know."

"Yes you do know! So why test him?" She broke out of my arms to start pacing.

"Babe, don't-"

"Answer the fucking question Sonic!"

"I'm not gonna let him run all over me."

"So you're gonna get yourself killed to prove that? You're so stupid!"

"He said it'll be fair."

"He's a damn liar! Sonic, you were his best friend! You should know this shit!"

"And I do. Just listen-"

"No! Call off this feud or fight or whatever the hell is gonna go down! It's not happening Sonic! I don't care if you're defending me! I appreciate it but don't get yourself killed over it!"

"Amy-"

"I don't want to lose you Sonic!" She yelled as she turned toward me. "So don't. Please. For me?" I sighed.

"Amy, I can't."

"Why? You just promised you'd never leave me so don't do this. Scourge will kill you."

"He won't kill his own brother."

"Brother? You're his brother!"

"Shh, you're going to wake Abella up."

"I don't give a damn right now Sonic! Are you Scourge's brother or not?"

"Yes. Yes, Amy, I am."

"How?"

"We have the same dad."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know how." She crossed her arms, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I sighed, gathering her back into my arms.

"Ames look at me." She reluctantly looked up into my eyes. "I'm not going to get hurt and I'm not gonna die. I know all of Scourge's tricks. Trust me, I know. And I'll be careful. I have you and Abella to get back to so why do something stupid? I love you and your daughter. I'd never leave either of you so don't worry too much alright?" She nodded.

"It's just that you're the only guy that I ever really trust. The only guy who I've ever had a genuine love with. I really love you and just the thought of you fighting gets me scared. I worry too much because I don't think there's a man on this planet who'll ever live up to what you have done. With your career, with your personality, with the love you give. I can't lose you, Sonic."

"And you won't, Amy. I promise you won't." I kissed her plump lips softly.

"Mommy," Abella yelled. "I had a nightmare!" Amy pulled away.

"I'll be right back," she said, wiggling out my arms.

"Take too long and I'll have to punish you." She smirked, shaking her head. I smacked her ass as she passed, making her giggle. I went to lay down on the bed. I counted the minutes until Amy came back. "It's been ten minutes, babe. What the hell," I joked. She giggled.

"Shut up," she said, pecking my lips as she climbed on top of me. I tugged her hips onto mine before rubbing my hand on her bare lower back where her tattoo is.

"You tired," I asked as she laid her head on my chest.

"A little."

"Need me to put you to sleep."

"Someone's horny."

"And?" She shook her head, smiling.

"Saturday night. I promise."

"Alright," I said, kissing her forehead. She started rubbing my stomach. She quickly went to sleep. I felt myself drift into unconsciousness a few minutes after she did.

X

"Ames, come on, your sister's here," I yelled across the apartment. I looked back to her twin sister who was waiting patiently for Abella who was helping her mom get ready. "You and Amy do not look anything alike," I commented.

"No shit Sherlock," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, but you both are mean." She rolled her jade eyes that were outlined in black. She was dressed in all black and had curly hair. Her voice was also more dark tinted than Amy's. Hell if I had met her before I met Amy, I would've though Amy was the sweet child.

"Don't you work in my dad's building?"

"Yup. Sonic the Hedgehog, nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"Yea, yea. Break my sister's heart and your body will be found in a river."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise."

"Didn't you like Scourge when we were younger." She blushed slightly. I smirked. "Awwww, Rosy and Scourge sitting in a-" I couldn't even finish before she kicked me in the balls. I yelped, falling to my knees.

"Stick a sock in it dumbass. Amy dated him and we have a code not to date each other's ex-boyfriends."

"You don't want to date him. Do you know what he's been doing to your sister?"

"Of course I do. It's not like I am dating him. I just think he's attractive, that's all. I wouldn't date him." I got up.

"Oh." She nodded, looking away.

"Come on Amy," she yelled.

"I'm coming," her sister yelled back. Rosy looked to me.

"Have you slept with her yet?"

"No but tonight we're planning to."

"How long have you two been going out again?"

"We've been living together for a month and a half."

"You guys have refrained from sex for a month and a half."

"Apparently I'm a slut 'cause I teased her."

"You are a slut."

"You're mean."

"Thank you," she said, faking a smile.

"Okay, I'm ready sorry," Amy said. I turned and my jaw dropped. Amy had straightened her hair so that it fell down to above her waist with her eyes outlined in a light red, her lips ruby and slight blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a long strapless red sparkly dress with a slit in the leg with her back out with criss cross small ribbons that held it together with red sparkly stilettos that matched the dress perfectly. The dress bought out all of her curves and made her look sexy while not showing anything but also beautifully sophisticated. I could've fainted.

"You look beautiful Ames," I stuttered out. She smiled, walking up to me.

"Thanks Sonic."

"Yea, you do look nice Amy," Rosy said.

"Thanks Rosy. Thank you so much for watching Abella for me."

"It's no prob. I love spending time with my niece. You two have a nice time," she said, taking Abella's hand and walking out the loft. I grabbed the bouquet of roses.

"These are for you," I said.

"Thank you," she said, taking it. She picked one out and stuck it in her hair. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on so we can get to dinner and the show."

"Okay." I grabbed her waist and kissed her. She giggled against my lips but kissed me back. God her lips tasted so good.

"Sorry but I just had to," I said when I pulled away. She laughed.

"It's alright. You look sexy yourself in your suit."

"Not as sexy as you." She smiled but blushed deeper. I intertwined my fingers with hers. "Shall we go ma lady?" She laughed.

"We shall."

X

"I'm so tired," Amy said as she walked into the loft.

"Did you like the date though?"

"Hell yea. More like loved it!" I laughed. "I've never been on a real date before. Call me crazy but that it is like my first one."

"Wow."

"I know. Most dates for me was just having sex in the boy's car or at some hotel or whatever."

"We don't have to have sex tonight if you don't want to." She shrugged.

"I'm drunk so I want to fuck!" I laughed, shaking my head. She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist. "You think I'm sexy right, Sonniku?"

"Yes."

"Tell me how sexy you think I am."

"You're very sexy," I purred. She smirked.

"Show me how sexy I am."

"You're drunk. You're not gonna remember." She sighed.

"Fine," she said, getting off me.

"Wait, you're not drunk." She smirked.

"Dumbass." I smirked.

"Do I need to punish you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"So come do it then."

"Fine," I said, lifting her back up onto me. I kissed her lips roughly, turning her on. She quickly kissed me back, opening her mouth so our tongues could battle. I walked to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind me. I banged her into a wall, making her moan into my mouth. I pulled away from our kiss to go suck on her neck. She threw her head back, moaning. I pulled her away from the wall to go to the bed. I laid her down, hovering over her.

"Come here," she purred. I smirked, leaning down onto her. I started kissing on her neck, my one hand undoing the ribbons on her back. I pulled the top down, making our chests contact. I pulled the dress all the way off her so that she was only in her panties. I pulled away from her neck to look her over. She had the most beautiful breasts I'd ever seen. I leaned down to kiss the top of them, making her hands in my quills tighten. I started sucking on them, making her weak. "Sonic," she moaned. I leaned back up to kiss her lips. I stuck my hand in her panties, starting to rub with her core. She had gotten so wet already. I pulled away from her, putting her ankles on my shoulders. I slowly pulled her panties off. I tossed them over my shoulder before going to lick. "Sonic." I was pleased. She kept saying my name as I sucked and licked her core. I wanted her to climax but she wouldn't. Damn this girl. I leaned back onto her, kissing her. She flipped us over, starting to undress me. She ripped off my shirt and pants all while still kissing me. Her hand went for my member that was still in my boxers. I grabbed her hand, flipping us over. I pinned both her hands over her head as I licked down her body. "Sonic god dammit, just fuck me already!"

"Alright, alright babe." I slid off my boxers. "I love you," I said against her lips.

"I love you too." We both moaned as I entered. I kissed her again as I started the gentle movement of my hips against hers. We kissed for a while as I went slowly. "Faster Sonic," she murmured. I did as she wanted. Damn she felt so good. I picked her up so she straddled me. She rode me roughly, making me the one screaming her name. I forced her back down, taking control again. My head went into her shoulder as we both climaxed. "Did you use a-"

"Yes Amy," I said into her shoulder.

"Okay. I just didn't hear it."

"I already had it on just in case."

"You think fast."

"You ride fast." She giggled.

"Wanna go again?" I smirked up at her.

"You know it."

X

I opened my eyes that morning, feeling Amy's face buried in my chest. I looked down at her. She was so beautiful. I kissed her forehead. "Sonic," she whimpered, her grip tightening.

"I'm right here, baby," I murmured in her ear.

"I'm sleepy."

"Go back to sleep then."

"But you're awake."

"I was about to go take a walk. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Promise baby." She leaned up to kiss me softly. I returned the kiss gently, not trying to wake her up too much. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured before turning over. I squeezed her small shoulder before getting out the bed. I slipped on sweatpants and a hoodie before going out the door. I walked around in the early morning dim light. I spotted him leaning against a building. His ice blue eyes went to me, his lips turning into a evil smirk.

"Hey bro," he said. I stopped walking.

"I want to call off the fight."

"Why?"

"Amy wants me to." He shook his head.

"What'd I tell you before about taming her?"

"Maybe I don't want to tame her. She's settled down, isn't that all I can ask for?"

"No. You're not gonna let her run all over you, are ya?"

"No and she's not. She's worried about my safety."

"Fine then, we'll call it off."

"Thanks."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I want that bitch and her daughter in my apartment by tomorrow."

"Hell no!"

"What?"

"No! You're not going to screw them over!" He jumped off the wall and to walk closer to me until he was in my face.

"Mind saying that again Blue."

"She's not going with you."

"I want her in my apartment. She is my girl. She's always going to be my girl."

"She loved you, Scourge but then you fucked up. You lost your chance."

"You fucked up too. Don't know how she's back with you but she is."

"It's because I treat her with respect and I treat her right. I don't hit her. I don't try to control her. And I don't force her into having sex. She has rights you know. She's not anyone's property."

"She's _my_ property. You got problems with that then get to stepping."

"Go rot in Hell."

"Only if I can drag you there with me." I couldn't handle my temper anymore. I launched my fist into his gut, making him bend over for a second before I felt a fist go at my face. Damned bastard. I started throwing fists like crazy and they all hit their target. Some of his missed but most of them got their targets as well. We were both evenly matched against each other. It was no use to a winner. That's why he took out the gun. Two or three bullets went right in my stomach before I made him shoot his own self in the stomach. I collapsed onto the ground, trying to haul myself up. I heard Amy's voice yelling my name. I saw her sexy figure run up to me, seeing her beautiful face stained with tears. That was all I saw before the darkness consumed me.

**I know that the sex scene sucked but it was awkward for me for this story for some apparent reason. But aww, hope Sonic's okay. :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 9**

I saw him stir a little. I sat up straighter, trying not to wake Abella who was asleep on my lap. His eyebrow twitched slightly as he moved again. My heart fluttered as his eyes opened a little, giving me glance of his emerald eyes. He groaned. His hands went to his stomach. "You don't want to do that," I said softly. His eyes squeezed shut at the pain when he touched the wounds.

"Yea, that was a bad move," he said as he looked over at me. His eyes still hung low from the medicine but he looked happy. "Hey beautiful," he said, reaching out one of his hands to me.

"Hi. How are you feeling," I asked as I scooted my chair up so that our fingers were intertwined.

"Like Hell." I giggled.

"That's what happened when you get shot. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I can take a bullet every once in a while." I raised an eyebrow.

"As if that makes me feel any better." He smiled, his thumb rubbing my hand. "I was really worried." His eyes burned into mine, his smile disappearing.

"I know. And I'm sorry, Ames. I'm really sorry. I tried to call off the fight but he pissed me off and you know how it goes from there."

"He could've killed you."

"I know. I wish I could've handled it differently but I just couldn't."

"You don't have to fight for me. I can fend for myself."

"I know you can but I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Ever." There was a deep truth in his eyes that I couldn't help but see. Even if I thought it was a lie, nothing could be able to back it up.

"I wish I could say the same but you probably wouldn't let me," I joked, smiling a little. He let out a small chuckle.

"You got that right."

"I love you, Sonic." He bought my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"I love you too, Amy. More than you will ever know." I smiled.

"You should go back to sleep. Your wounds aren't going to heal by themselves."

"When can I get out?"

"At noon."

"What time is it now?"

"3 in the morning."

"Damn," he muttered. I leaned down to peck his lips.

"Go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." He smiled at me before closing his eyes again. I sighed, leaning back up. I ran a hand through Abella's hair softly. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Nothing she ever did was like her father. I wished she knew him as her father figure. It was more traditional. Maybe…

"Go to sleep mommy," Abella said, opening one eye to look up at me. I smiled.

"Okay bee." I pecked a kiss at her forehead before leaning all the way back in the chair. I let my eyes droop slowly.

X

"Hey Amy," my friend, Cream, said as she walked up next to me. I was walking to work the next morning. Sonic was watching Abella for me since he could do his work at home till he got better.

"Hi. How are you," I asked. Cream was my best friend. She was a beige bunny with soft chocolate eyes, a very soft voice, a short skinny body and was very sweet. She was always there for me and anyone else if they needed her. She was a true lifesaver in any situation.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good. How's Tails?" Tails was her fiancé. They'd been going out for four years and he had just proposed a few days ago.

"He's good. You know, you still have yet to tell me about this Prince Charming you're living with." Her smile was becoming a little devious.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. It's impossible."

"It can't be that bad. C'mon. Tell me the guy's name?"

"Sonic." Her jaw dropped.

"Sonic as in…?"

"Yes, that Sonic."

"Scourge's best friend?"

"Yup."

"You're kidding me right!" I giggled.

"I wish I was. You wouldn't believe it. He's so sweet and thoughtful and caring and he's a great father figure."

"I think I need a drink." I laughed.

"You do. You should come over for dinner one day. Visit your goddaughter more often."

"I'm trying but being a reporter is much harder than I thought."

"At least it pays good."

"Yea, I guess. Oh, I forgot to tell you: there's an old studio over near Central Park."

"Oh."

"Amy, it's an old studio! You can open that dance studio now!"

"I don't have the money."

"It's free. All it needs is some cleaning up and new paint-"

"And furniture and new floors and mirrors and everything else. Thanks for the news, I'll keep an eye on it. But I don't think I'll be able to pull it off." She grabbed my arms, turning me toward her as we stopped walking.

"Listen to yourself! You're putting yourself down! Just give it a try."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." We started walking again. "So, do you think Sonic's gonna marry you?"

"Maybe but not anytime soon."

"And why is that?"

"We've only been together a few months. Kinda soon, don't ya think?"

"I guess, but put in the part where you two have loved each other your whole lives." I shrugged.

"Yea I guess."

"Have you guys even talked about it?"

"Yes but we're saying future. The thing is: I don't know when the future is. I mean, he can propose at any time if he really wanted to."

"You're right but maybe he wants to surprise you."

"Maybe."

"Have you let him hit it yet?" I blushed.

"A couple of nights ago…"

"How was it?"

"Best sex I've ever had."

"Oh my god, really," she yelled. I let a smile creep up my lips.

"Yes, really."

"How big was it?"

"Pretty big." She squealed. I giggled, hiding my deepened blush.

"Oh, I gotta run. See ya," she said, giving me a hug before running off. That studio she told me stayed in my mind through the day, making me wonder. If I saved up enough, that studio could be mine.

X

"I'm home," I heard Amy yell as the door opened.

"Mommy," Abella yelled, hopping off the couch and running to the door. I sat up slowly, turning to look at my angel. She was hugging Abella, leaning down at her height. Once she pulled away from Abella, she smiled at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling," she asked, walking up to me. I kissed her passionately as she tried to give me a hug. She giggled against my kiss but returned it, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Better. How was your day," I asked once we pulled away. Abella had gone back into the living room to watch T.V.

"Good. My friend told me about this old studio that I can fix up," she said, taking a seat in a chair in the kitchen.

"Really? That sounds great," I said with a smile. I was happy for her. I knew how bad she had wanted to open up her own studio. Now he's her big chance. "Do you need me to buy anything?" The look she shot me could've killed me worse than that bullet did.

"I want to do this on my own," she said.

"I know but if I can help out in anyway-"

"I'm not poor, Sonic! I can take care of it! If I took care of rent then I can take care of this!" I put my hands up in surrender. I knew what time of month it was so it was better to just leave it alone. She sighed. "Sorry but I'm tired of everyone treating me as if I'm some charity case," she said softly. I dragged a chair next to hers before sitting down and putting an arm over her shoulders.

"You're not a charity case, Ames. I know that. I also know that this studio is your dream and I just want to help you in any way that I can."

"But I don't want to seem like I depend on you for everything."

"You're not. Trust me, you're not. I have too much money to do nothing with anyway."

"Don't give me any."

"Too late," I said, grabbing my check book off the counter.

"Sonic," she whined.

"No," I said, pecking her lips. "Take this as an apology gift for being such an ass when we were younger." She shrugged, giving up the battle. I wrote her a check and handed it to her. She reluctantly took it.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, baby." I kissed her again, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She responded quickly, putting her hands to my buff torso. I rubbed circles into her hips, making her moan in my mouth quietly. She pulled away, her jade eyes burning into my lime ones.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," I replied, nuzzling our noses together, making her smile. A knock rang at the door. We were both confused. Who could that be? I got up and went to the door. Opening it, my ex-girlfriend Sally stood there. She smiled seductively. She was wearing fitted shorts with a light blue tank that fitted her nice curves and blue high heels. Her dark auburn hair spilled out over her shoulders, down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled at the sight of me.

"Hey Sonniku," she cooed.

"What are you doing here," I asked coldly.

"Just checking on you," she said innocently. We broke up about a year ago but she still wouldn't stop trying to get back with me.

"I'm fine now leave."

"Why the rush? Don't you wanna have a little fun with me?"

"He's busy with his new toy," I heard Amy's voice say from behind me. I looked to see her standing at my side, glaring at Sally who glared back. Throwing my arm over Amy, I smiled a mocking smile at Sally. "Come back, can we say…never."

"Oh honey, you're so pathetic," Sally replied, her voice soft. Amy clenched her fists but kept them from going across her face.

"I'm not the one who keeps coming back to a person who clearly doesn't want her."

"Sonic wants me."

"No. He wants me. Don't you?" Amy turned to me. I nodded without hesitation. I had slight feelings for Sally and usually when she'd check-up, I'd hook up with her but my feelings for Amy are much stronger. She shot a victorious smirk to Sally. "In your face, _bitch_."

"Oh we'll see who'll be in whose face, _whore_." Sally looked to me. "See you around, hot stuff," she said, running a hand down my chest which I smacked away. Though the small tingles were still there. She shot me a knowing look before walking off.

"I'll show her who the whore is," Amy mumbled under her breath as I closed the door.

"Sorry about that," I told her.

"Who the hell does she think she is anyway? It's obviously clear you've moved on so why can't she? It's not that damn hard." I wanted to smile but I knew Amy was pissed. I would be too if Scourge or another dude showed up trying to get back with her.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just calm down and go online shopping for that furniture."

"For what?"

"Your studio."

"Oh yea," her eyes sparkled again. She smiled and pecked my lips before hurrying off. I will never understand women and their mood swings.

X

My phone rang. I groaned lightly, moving slightly. I didn't want to wake Amy who was in my arms. "Hello," I answered.

"Hi Sonniku."

"What do you want, Fiona?" First Sally and now this girl. They were up to something.

"I'm a little lonely. Want to come over?"

"No," I said before handing up.

"Did you date her too," I heard Amy ask. I looked down to see she was awake. I nodded.

"They're so annoying. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. At least I heard you say no." I smiled, kissing her softly.

"At least you did."

"So Scourge called me…"

"Scourge did what," I snapped.

"He called me. He told me that he was sorry and that he'd like to be more involved with his daughter."

"Hell no! That's my daughter!" She smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's not going near my daughter." She snuggled her head onto my chest.

"You should adopt her."

"I should, but first I gotta put a ring on that pretty finger of yours."

"Maybe in a couple more months. Right after I kick your exes in the mouths." I chuckled.

"Whatever you say babe." I cradled her back into my arms, stroking my fingers through her hair. Somehow I knew she was serious. I knew myself that those girls weren't just messing around. They're used to me hooking up with them but I've got Amy now. I love her. But of course those two whores won't see that. This has got to be interesting…

**Sorry this chap was kinda short and maybe a lil boring but don't worry, there will be some major catfights coming up. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long! Writer's block but i got some new ideas i hope you guys will like. It will bring tons of drama for the future of this story. As a reward for you guys' very patient wait: an extra long chapter**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Abella. Warning: sex scene in chap as well as a fight at the end.**

**Ch. 10**

"All it needs is some cleaning up," Cream said from beside me. It was Saturday morning and we were standing outside the studio that Sonic bought for me. He was also buying the furniture, mirrors, floors, audio sets and everything else. I appreciated it but at the same time, I didn't like it when he used his money to get me big things like this. But Cream was right. The studio was in pretty good shape.

"Yea, just some new glossy wooden floors, some paint in each room to represent it's genre, some mirrors-"

"And some employees."

"Sonic's got that covered. He has tons of friends who teach all that kind of stuff."

"Oh my god then what we have to do is easy!"

"Totally." I jumped when I felt a hand smack my ass.

"What are you two chicks talking about," Sonic said, wrapping his arms around me.

"How we're gonna decorate," Cream explained.

"What about the name?" Cream put her index finger on her chin.

"That's a good question. What do you think, Amy?"

"Um, how about Vanish? The dancers could be called the Vanish Magicians," I said, thinking about it for a moment. It was pretty clever I guess.

"Amy, that's perfect!" Cream gushed.

"What's perfect," we heard another male voice say. We all turned to see Scourge, Abella holding his hand while in her other hand was an ice cream cone. I did agree for them to spend time together every Saturday from noon to five. This was their third time and so far, Abella seemed to be warming up to him. Though she called him 'dad' while Sonic was still 'daddy.'

"Yea, what's goin on," Abella asked, peeking through around us. Sonic glared as he pulled me closer to him.

"We're just planning the décor for Amy's new studio," Cream said, feeling a little intimidated. Believe it or not, she was sort of afraid of Scourge.

"You finally got your studio?"

"Yea, Sonic bought it for me," I said lightly, pecking a kiss at Sonic's lips after saying it. His grip on me loosened a bit.

"Oh. Well congrats. Come on, Bella," he said.

"Okay, dad. Bye mommy, daddy and Auntie Cream. See you guys later," Abella yelled as she walked off with him. Scourge looked a little pissed to hear her call Sonic 'daddy'. The thought made me feel a little fuzzy. Could he actually be serious about this whole fatherly thing? I knew Sonic was, but Scourge not so much. He could barely be serious to be a boyfriend. How the hell could he be a father?

"He better not have poisoned that ice cream," Sonic growled.

"Well it is his daughter so I don't think so," I said, nudging him lightly.

"Right. I gotta go. See you at home." Sonic pecked a kiss at my lips before walking off.

"Aw, you guys are so cute," Cream gushed. I blushed.

"I guess. So, back to our game plan: new floors, new paint and new mirrors."

"Hardware store?"

"Yup and then tomorrow, we're gonna have to get dirty."

"Amy, we both are taken. Such a bad girl," Cream joked. I let out a giggle.

"What they don't know won't hurt em," I played along. We both laughed.

"Let's go, secret lover before they run out of the good stuff." We linked arms and headed off.

X

"Whoa, there are so many hot guys in here," Cream commented when we entered Home Depot. I let a giggle escape my lips. Cream had always been more reserved and always dated quiet lanky guys, never paying attention to the buff guys. But now that we're older, who knows what happened. Tails does have nice muscles from the raw work he does though.

"Yes, Cream, it's buff city," I said, grabbing her arm and walking to the flooring department. At the info desk there was a tall buff black and red with striking crimson eyes, a tan muzzle and weird looking quills. He was quite cute though. "Hello," I said, shooting a polite smile. His eyes rose to me.

"What do you want," he asked his voice deep and chilling.

"We're looking for some gold wooden floors."

"Right. Follow me." We followed the hedgehog down an aisle where he pointed to some flooring tiles. "This is what we got."

"Hmm, I like this one," I motioned to the golden brown wooden plates.

"Okay."

"Okay so then when can you guys install it?"

"Whenever you need us too."

"Okay, do you need me to write my information down?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. This worker seemed annoyed at our presence. Guess most people don't really talk to the workers about flooring. We went back to the info desk where he handed me an application that I filled out.

"Oh, and we need help with paint. Think you can help?"

"I don't think I can help but I'll accompany." For some reason, this dude was hitting interest in me. Maybe it was his cool "I don't care" attitude or his dark stance or his never smiling full lips. We all headed to the paints. "What colors are you thinking of?"

"Something bright."

"I can't help you with that." I giggled.

"Okay then me and my friend have it from here. Thank you very much." He checked me out.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let two ladies carry all their stuff by themselves?"

"A terrible one," Cream piped in. The hedgehog cracked a smirk.

"Exactly."

"What is your name anyway, stranger," I said, my eyes looking over the pinks for the ballet room.

"Shadow. And yours?"

"Amy."

"And I'm Cream," she piped in. Thank God for her.

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Same to you." I picked up a bucket of pale pink paint and shoved it into his arms. He raised an eyebrow. "Be a gentlemen and hold that for me, will ya?"

"Whatever." Cream and I picked out nice colors for the different genre rooms and the lobby before paying for the paint and having Shadow walk us back to the studio. Scourge was there with Abella. He looked confused at the sight of Shadow.

"Sorry, Scourge. Were you waiting long," I asked, running a hand through Abella's hand.

"Long enough." Shadow shot Scourge a glare before following Cream and Abella into the studio. "New boy toy?"

"No. He's gonna be helping me set up the studio. His name is Shadow."

"Well he's creepy. I didn't think you went after dark guys like that."

"What? Are you mad 'cause he looks better than you?" Scourge rolled his ice blue eyes.

"I'm mad because he's checking out my girl."

"I'm not your girl anymore!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"You'll always be my girl, Rose. There's no escaping me," he growled in my ear. I ripped my arm away.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked.

"Game on." He slapped my ass before walking away. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the studio.

"Amy, this is gonna look absolutely fabulous!" Cream gushed. Abella nodded, jumping up and down. "I gotta go but I'll see you guys on Monday." She gave me a hug before hurrying out the studio. Abella went to wander, leaving me and Shadow alone.

"Who was that guy with your daughter?" He asked.

"Her father."

"You didn't look very happy to see him."

"We broke up a long time ago."

"So you're single?"

"No. I have a boyfriend."

"Really? Never would've guessed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Is it supposed to mean something?"

"I don't know. You said it."

"Exactly. What I say can mean something or nothing. Get used to it, Pinkie." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "This is a nice place though."

"Thanks. My boyfriend bought it for me."

"Must be a rich guy."

"He makes good money if that's what you mean."

"Sure."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I had one."

"And you guys broke up?"

"She died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks but sorry's not gonna bring her back." I stepped closer to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked surprised.

"Well just know that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks."

"Well I gotta go. See ya Monday," I said, grabbing Abella's hand and walking out the shop.

X

"How's the studio coming," Sonic asked on Wednesday night when we were lounging in bed.

"Beautiful. Everything's coming along just great. Shadow is so helpful." His smile fell.

"Who's Shadow?"

"My friend. He's helping me and Cream work on the studio. He's so sarcastic though but it helps us get through the work afternoons so I guess that's a good thing."

"Does he like you?"

"I don't think so. But even if he did, I love you." He nodded.

"Sorry, I just got a little jealous there." I smiled softly, running my hand through his quills.

"You have nothing to jealous about. If anything, I have competition with those two whores." He chuckled.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ames. I have no feelings for either of them. You're the only girl on my mind."

"Aw, I feel so special."

"You should. I changed for you."

"And I appreciate that pretty boy." A grin crept up his lips. I threw my leg over his, swinging myself on him so that I was straddling his hips. His grin increased.

"What are you doing," he asked suggestively.

"About to kiss the best boyfriend in the world."

"Just kiss," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If one thing doesn't lead to another then I guess so."

"Mmm, babe you forget who you're talking to." I giggled.

"We've only had sex that one night."

"Exactly. And it was great sex. I want some more of you," he purred, pulling me against him. His lips crushed to mine softly. Our kisses turned slow and seductive quickly. My tongue made its way into his mouth, anxious for the wrestling match with his tongue. A moan escaped my lips as he started rubbing circles onto my core from above my shorts. He knew it turned me on when he did that. I slid my hand down his shirtless torso down to his pajama pants. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. He rolled, putting me on the bottom. Releasing my hand, his hips started to grind against mine. I could feel his erection through his pants, making me smirk against his lips.

"Someone's horny," I teased. Chuckling, his lips went to my ear.

"Only for you." He pecked one kiss at my ear before making a trail of kisses down to my neck. I hugged him closer as he sucked, kissed and nipped at my neck. One of his hands slapped my ass playfully before squeezing it making me giggle. "Let's get this off," he said, sliding my tank off. "Fuck. No more layers for you." His eyes were on my bra, filling with frustration. Smirking, I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Sucks for you, now don't it." Easily, he ripped the bra off and sucked at my breasts. "Geez, babe," I moaned, my hands gripped the bed sheets. Sonic was wasting no time tonight. Then again, we only had sex once. He's been patient enough and now he wanted his reward. Our lips connected again, quickly turning into a playful trying to bite each other's lips off. This is one of the things I loved about Sonic. We could be seductively making out but yet he could still be playful and fun about it. His hand slipped off my shorts before going to rub me. I moaned into his mouth. In revenge, I stuck my hand in his pants, grabbing his member.

"Fuck," he groaned as I started to rub.

"Don't worry, we're about to," I teased. He grinned.

"Oh I had no doubt about that." He helped me get his pants off his long legs. His hips stopped grinding so that he could enter, making us both gasp. "Damn you got tighter. I love that." Immediately, he started moving really fast. He knew I liked it that way. If we had another round then we'd go slow like last time but I had a feeling we'd just do this and then pass out.

"Sonic," I moaned as he sucked on my neck, making hickeys. He could multi-task really good at this. We had made a deal that we'd get to all the freaky shit later in our relationship- or until we got bored with normal sex. I'd never get tired of him though. He moved differently than Scourge or any other guy. There was a softness that shined though he went so fast that indicated that he cared about me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. It was about that time where we were both sweating and hot and needed to climax really bad.

"I love you too." Both of our moans were loud at we let it all out. I'd put myself on birth control so I didn't care if he used a condom or not. He collapsed onto me.

"Damn," he murmured. I tightened my arms grip around him.

"You are a good fucker." He chuckled.

"And you are a good fuck. Takes forever to get you to have an orgasm."

"Hmm, but don't you love a challenge."

"Of course I do and besides that makes it last much, much longer."

"And do you like being in me?"

"Hell yes. You are so tight down there."

"Yea, my body does that."

"Don't sweat it. I love it. To me it feels much better that way." I giggled, pulling his head up to look into his light green eyes.

"You're my prince charming. You know that?"

"And you're my- wait what princess is your favorite?"

"I don't know. I never chose. Just liked all of them."

"Mmm well then you're my princess."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips onto mine once more.

X

"Shadow," I yelled as I walked into the ballet room Friday afternoon. He was setting up the bars.

"Sup," he replied.

"We're all going out to the club tonight, wanna come?"

"What club?"

"Euphoria. Come. It'll be fun. Bring a date if you want to."

"Only 'cause you said it'll be fun."

"Good." A knock rang at the studio door. I walked off to go answer it. Scourge was standing there, looking around from the window curiously. We had the lobby set up mostly. All the dance rooms were just getting set up. I let him in. "Hey, what are you doing here," I asked.

"Can I talk to you," he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Outside."

"Oh. Okay." Reluctantly, I followed him outside to the benches. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking…"

"We're not going to get back together. I thought I made that clear." He let out a bitter laugh.

"Rose, I'm not that stupid to wait around for you all my life." I felt a sting of pain. "I wanted to ask if we could be friends for Bella's sake. I know that it doesn't really matter to her but maybe it'd be nice if we could all spend some family time together. We can't do that if you hate me. Your pussy of a boyfriend can come along too since she does see him as her other father but I was just thinking that she needs a family."

"She has one, Scourge. Sonic and I are her family. You are just her father." He looked hurt for a second before he glared at me.

"At least I'm her true father unlike my brother who's pretending to be something to her that he's not."

"Sonic wants to adopt her when we get married. He doesn't care that he's not the biological father. Technically, you weren't even there to be called her father in the first place."

"I didn't even know about her, Amy."

"Exactly because I didn't want you to. You could've hurt her."

"She's my daughter, Amy. I would never hurt my daughter. What father would?" I frowned. He sighed, touching my arm lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not him, Amy. It hurts that you'd even compare us. Look, I know that I was terrible to you in the past but what I've done to you is not what I ever want to do to my flesh and blood. I love Abella with all my heart. If someone ever hurt her then I'd kill them. Hell, I'd do the same for you."

"You would?" His hand slid down my arm to grasp my hand.

"Yes, Amy. I want to start over. Please. I really care about you and I know you're with Sonic but I don't care. All I want is my family."

"Scourge, I can't be with you again. We can be friends but that's all we'll ever be."

"Fine."

"I do forgive you though." Relief flew through his ice blue eyes.

"Thank you, Amy. Just thank you," he said, hugging my softly. I let out a soft sigh, returning the friendly hug.

"You're welcome," I said as we pulled away. "So, are you going to be done with these streets?"

"Course not but don't worry, Abella's not going to be involved nor will she witness anything."

"You won't let anything happen to her either right?"

"I'd put my life before hers."

"Good. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh no, actually. Actually I wanted to ask you about your sister…" I raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"Is she single?"

"What's it to ya?" Jealousy didn't come into my stomach, only annoyance. If he was planning to screw my sister over then I was going to kill him.

"I mean she's always liked me but I was with you and now that I'm over you, I thought me and her could go out."

"No."

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

"She's younger than me so technically-"

"Only by a few minutes. Anyway, do you think she'd date me?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Amy. You know she can kick my ass if I screw up. She's a lot tougher than you are."

"It's not that I don't know she can and will kick your ass if something goes wrong. I just think that your sudden interest in her after us being just friends and nothing more might make her feel like a second choice."

"I understand. But in all honesty, she wasn't the second choice. You were."

"Excuse me?"

"Rosy hated me when we were younger so I went to you. But now you hate me and she thinks I'm cute so I'm going with my first choice."

"Ugh, you're such an asshole."

"Thanks. It runs in my genes."

"Whatever. Ask her out tonight to Euphoria so that I can keep an eye on you two."

"Fine." He pulled out his phone before walking away. I shook my head. That dude was something else.

"What'd he want," Shadow asked when I returned into the studio.

"Permission to ask my twin out." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Douchebag."

"Ha, you don't know the half of it." I took a seat on the floor.

"I can't believe you dated that creep."

"Yea, I can't either sometimes. But now I'm dating his 'brother'."

"Huh. Weird. Better get married first before they do so that you can prevent their connection since they'll be family."

"You're devious."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Need help."

"Sure." I got up and started helping him set up the mirrors.

X

"Hi Sonniku," I heard a voice say behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone, Sally," I growled, looking down at the chipmunk who was trying to hug me.

"Why? Don't you wanna have some fun before you go back to your bitchy girlfriend?"

"Number one: my girlfriend is not a bitch. Number two: whatever we did before is over. I'm settling down."

"Oh please, Sonic. Players never change. You'll get tired of her eventually just like you got tired of every other girl."

"That's where you don't get it. She's not like every other girl. She's different."

"Of course she is," Sally said in a bored voice. "But why stick with different when you can have any girl you want?"

"I'm not going to disrespect you Sally but if anything ever happened to Amy, I'd never go back to you." She pouted.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a whore. You tell me I can have any other girl but yet you're trying to get with me. And also who was the one who cheated when we were together. It sure as hell wasn't me." I know how much of an asshole I sounded but Sally needed to get the point. She betrayed me once but when she became a one night stand every couple of weeks or months, I was fine with it. Now I had a girl who I could trust and I wasn't going to give up on her just because some other girl is trying to sleep with me. That's not how it works. I can be the biggest player when I'm single but when I'm in a relationship; I'm as faithful and loyal as a dog to his owner.

"Whatever Sonic. But I want you in my bed. What that little bitch doesn't know won't hurt you," she said before going off in the opposite direction. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked into my apartment building. Immediately a smile took over my lips when Abella came into my view when I walked in the door of my loft.

"Daddy, you're home," she said, running up to me. I picked her up, twirling her around.

"Hey Bee," I said. For some reason, I didn't care that she was someone else's child. It felt like she was mine.

"How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Good." She pecked a kiss at my cheek before I let her down.

"Where's your mom?"

"Her room."

"Kay thanks," I said, ruffling her hand. Amy was going through her closet. "Hey babe," I said, making her jump. She smiled at me.

"Hey." I pecked a kiss at her temple before she turned. Our lips met in an innocent kiss for a moment. "I'm looking for something to wear tonight," she explained.

"Ah. Wear something sexy," I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Now I'm gonna wear something very conservative."

"So mean to me. But then again, I don't think I want all the guys staring at my girl." She pulled out a zebra printed silver and gray dress.

"This should do. Hey, what are you doing home so late?"

"This one case took longer than expected. But get dressed. I need a good shower."

"Can I come?"

"Of course, baby." She giggled.

"No seriously, I need a shower."

"Okay but just prepare for some hot make out sessions in between." She rolled her eyes again, hitting my shoulder. "What? I haven't kissed you with our lips wet, yet. Thought I'd give it a try. You can pretend it's the rain." She giggled.

"You're so stupid but okay." I pecked another kiss at her lips.

"Stupid but sexy." She kissed me again. "Very, very sexy." We kissed for a little while longer, me almost pushing her to the bed. I just couldn't help it. Her taste was addicting. We took a nice long very hot shower together before getting dressed. I put on a fitted Ed Hardy tee that had a gray tiger on it, dark gray ripped jeans and my white hightops. Amy put on a silver and dark gray zebra print fitted sparkly dress that had one shoulder sleeves that was wavy as it ran down her arm, sliver high heels, and silver jewelry. She straightened her hair was crimped waves at the end and put on bright silver eye shadow and dark blush. She looked beautiful, as always. We even matched a little bit. We dropped Abella off at my mother's house before going off to the club. Cream, Tails, Amy's new friend Shadow, Rosy and Scourge were outside waiting for us. I was surprised to see Scourge having his arms around Rosy's waist as he whispered in her ear, making her swat him with blush on her cheeks. Amy gave me a knowing look. That's great. We got out the car and walked up to them. Cream was wearing a simple blue cocktail dress with Tails wearing a blue tee and jeans, Shadow was in a black and red dress shirt with black jeans, Rosy was in a simple fitted black dress that expressed her curves but was conservative at the same time while Scourge was in a plain black tee and dark wash jeans.

(Switching To Amy's POV)

"We're all matching our dates," I commented after greeting our friends. Shadow looked around, looking a little uncomfortable. I could tell this was so not his scene. I hoped he didn't regret coming. Inside the club, everyone separated. Cream and Tails went somewhere. Scourge and Rosy went to the bar. And Shadow went to go talk to some girls that he knew. Sonic and I went out on the dancefloor, somewhere we haven't been since we first moved in together. Our bodies moved in sync with each other as we grinded against each other in dance mode. It wasn't till Cream and Tails joined us that we actually started being really stupid with our dancing. That and we were starting to get drunk. His car has auto pilot so we don't really have to worry but that's just another reason why we were getting a little careless. Shadow started dancing with some yellow mongoose with purple hair when he joined us. Rosy and Scourge were making out in a corner. Yes, I was watching them. That was my little sister, I had to protect her. We had fun most of the night. Notice I said most. Near the end of the night, a pretty reddish brown fox started hitting on Sonic. I heard him say "Fiona, no" a few times. I walked over to them.

"Everything okay," I asked above the music. Fiona glared at me. She was pretty and was curvy but she seemed like a whore. Her dress barely covered her chest nor ass and it was so tight that it looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Just fine, now move it loser," she snapped. I glared. Sonic put his arm over my shoulders.

"This is my girlfriend," He told Fiona, pulling me close to him.

"She's ugly." My fists balled up. Sonic squeezed my shoulder.

"No she's not. Get over yourself, Fiona. I'm done with you. I love this girl so leave me alone."

"You love this whore? How stupid are you?"

"Never disrespect my boyfriend," I told her. She stepped closer to me.

"What are you gonna do bitch?" I shook off Sonic's arm, getting into her face.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't leave me and him alone. How pathetic are you? Can't you see that he doesn't want you?"

"Oh he wants me. He's just trying to be nice because he's just that kind of guy. But trust me, in a few months, he'll be cheating on you with me."

"I'd beg to differ, whore. I bet you'd sleep with any guy in this club."

"No. I sleep with guys I care about."

"And you care about Sonic? My boyfriend?"

"He was my fuck buddy first!"

"Ha, so fuck buddy? Like I said before: whore."

"I'm not a whore you self-centered ugly bitch!"

"Yes you are! Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Hit me! Come on! You scared!"

"I ain't scared!"

"Amy, stop," Sonic whispered in my ear. I turned toward him a little.

"I either earn her respect or she'll keep doing it," I told him. He looked reluctant but nodded. I turned back to Fiona.

"So what are you gonna do?" She smacked me. It was a weak hit but it was enough to get me more pissed. I knocked her in her jaw before throwing one at her eye. She grabbed onto my hair as she fell, bringing me down with her. I got on top of her, pounding her head and face. I felt skin beneath every hit so I knew I was beating her ass though I couldn't see because she was pulling my head down. She was barely throwing punches. Only pulling my hair. It didn't even hurt. This weak ass bitch. I felt three pairs of arms try to pull me off. I grabbed onto her hair, pounding her head onto the floor. The boys finally got me off her but not before I kicked her a few times with my heels. "What now, bitch!" The girl had a black eye, busted lip and I could see a slight knot appearing on her forehead.

"Damn Amy," I heard Rosy say as they all pulled me out the club.

"What? She was messing with me and my boyfriend so I held my own. The bitch couldn't even fight," I said when we were outside. I ran my fingers through my hair, searching for any loose strands. Luckily, she didn't pull any out.

"All I know is that you owned her," Sonic said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Well that's what happens when you fuck with me." Everyone chuckled. I saw Shadow staring at me, a hint of adoration in his eyes. I guess he never saw a girl who can fight like me. I only pull hair when I'm getting pulled off so that I can still keep hold on the bitch. Rosy was in Scourge's arms though, making me a little uncomfortable. Lust lied in his eyes but only innocent affection in my sister's. If he hurt her, he was the next one to get their head banged into the ground. Hopefully no other drama was around the corner. I couldn't take anymore. Then again, I still have sally to deal with. Shadow is starting to take interest in me. Tails and Cream looked a little distant tonight. Scourge now has his eye on my sister so I have to make sure he doesn't put his filthy paws on her. Then there's Sonic. No drama there. I relaxed in his arms, leaning back against his chest as he talked with the guys. I hoped what Fiona said wasn't true. He wouldn't cheat on me in a couple of months, would he? I would like to think not but anything's possible. Oh what a hectic future this is gonna be.

**Whew, my fingers hurt. So who likes what ideas i just got? Good? Bad? Eh? Again, sorry for not updating sooner, i actually almost forgot about this story until i kept getting reviews for it. But i'm back on track and this story will be getting continued. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And please be nice about the terrible waiting for this chap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Over 100 Reviews! Thank you everyone for all your support!**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Abella.**

**Ch. 11**

I let out a deep sigh as I walked into Sonic's loft. It's been a couple of months since I bought the studio. It was up and running now but it's a lot of work. The kids in my class are very talented but at the same time, they're going through Hell. I've been trying to be a friend to them but a lot of them have trust issues. Sometimes it aggravates me but at the same time I was once in their shoes so I can't be too harsh about it. My sneakers creaked against the floor as I made my way into Abella's room. It was about 4 in the morning. I had just finished my shift at the club. Though I was really tired and just wanted to jump into bed, I wanted to see my little girl. She was snuggled up in her covers, sound asleep. The image made me smile. After pecking a kiss at her head, I retreated into Sonic's room. He was awake, busying himself with work on his MacBook. "Hi," I murmured, pecking a kiss at his cheek.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Busy. There were tons of people there tonight. How was your day?"

"Hectic. This new case is driving me insane." I started changing into my pajamas.

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's no evidence. Sure there are bruises but anyone can beat their own selves up."

"So you think it's just a set up?"

"Possibly since the two people did date at one point."

"Well I hope everything works out."

"Thanks Ames."

"What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"Waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to get home." A smile played on my lips. I climbed between his parted legs, closing his laptop when I was in his face. He pulled my lips to his softly. I moved his computer back onto the nightstand before straddling his hips, pressing my body against his. Our lips met again, molding each other in complete sync. His tongue poked teasingly into my mouth, only grazing mine before retreating back. He pulled away to push me onto my back next to him. Before I could sit up, his body was between my legs again. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me again. Our lips went back to what they were doing before but now his hips grinded on me. I wanted to moan but that would be giving in too easily. He pulled away, his lips going to my ear. "I've missed you, baby," his smooth voice whispered. His hips were still grinding on me, making me more pleasured. Hell if we didn't have bottoms on then we'd probably be fucking right now. It made me mad that I could feel him through the fabric but that he couldn't be in me.

"I've missed you too. All day, I only thought of you."

"Mmm, what about me," he pecked kisses down my neck.

"Your silky hair, your smooth skin, your sexy body, your voice, your eyes…" I trailed off as he started sucking. I knew that if I said another word, it'd come out as a moan. As I bit my lip, my hips started to move with his. A soft rumble came from his chest. It made me giggle. He bought his head back to hover over mine, pecking my lips softly.

"You tired?"

"I was. But now I think I can stay up a little while longer."

"Ohh, you bad girl."

"Mmm, I'm not the one seducing their poor little girlfriend." He chuckled.

"You're right. But I'm not the one who fell for it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea, are you gonna leave me hanging or are you gonna do something about me being such a bad girl?" His lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

"I'd never start something I couldn't finish," he purred, his hand tugging at my shorts. Another giggle escaped my lips as I reached over and turned off the small light.

X

"Hey Rosy," I yelled, seeing my sister at the diner. She had called me earlier this week and asked if we could meet up. Recently, she had moved in with Scourge – much to my dislike – and has started up her own career as a lawyer. Today she was dressed in a nice new black fitted cashmere sweater, white leggings and black knee high stiletto boots with her hair down. It was starting to get pretty cold with winter coming around so I didn't blame her for the clothing. Me myself was in a blue sweater dress with black leggings and black ankle boots.

"Hi Amy," she said as I took the seat across from her in the booth. As kids, we'd always come to this diner and sit at this exact booth. It would usually be when our parents were fighting that we'd come here. The comfy feel of the diner was enough to distract us from the ruckus going on at home.

"How is living with Scourge?"

"Fine. But I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's talk about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, when's the wedding?" I giggled, shaking my head.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't even have the ring yet."

"Everyone keeps asking because it's clear that you have the happiest relationship of all time." I shrugged. The waitress came and took our orders for drinks.

"We're just compatible," I said when she left.

"How compatible? Hey, you never told me what happened after you guys' first date."

"Oh, you know, just some special bonding time." She raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Special bonding time?"

"Yep. He got to know me better and I got to know him better." She rolled her eyes.

"Give me details."

"We're about to eat!"

"You know I don't give a damn. Did he eat you?"

"Rosy!"

"Is that a hickey? Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for one night?" I put a hand to my neck, letting out a giggle.

"And where are your hickeys? You're the one living with Mr. Horny."

"I don't have any."

"What are you talking about? Scourge always leaves hickeys. Ask any girl he's ever slept with. Wait, you guys haven't slept together yet have you?" Her eyes cast downward as she shook her head.

"No," she said, her voice barely audible. My eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? You must know why you guys don't have sex. Are you waiting?"

"I guess."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"I'm just still a virgin," she murmured, looking around sheepishly. My jaw dropped. Rosy wasn't conservative or extremely shy or anything. She was very smart, outgoing, friendly sometimes, and an attractive female. This news shocked me. She's had a few boyfriends but I guess I always just assumed they were having sex since my relationships always did. I really need to stop seeing Rosy as myself. Sure she's my twin but I guess we're not as alike as I had once thought.

"Oh," was all that made it out my mouth. Her eyes sheepishly looked up at me.

"You can't tell him though, he'll just get angry. I don't want him to be upset with me."

"Don't worry, sis, I won't tell him. How come you won't tell him?"

"Because if I tell him then he won't want to sleep with me. Taking a girl's virginity is a lot of pressure and I don't think he'd want to be the guy taking mine."

"I understand." Scourge didn't even want to take mine until I convinced him for months that it would be okay. "But are you going to tell him after you guys do it?"

"I don't even know if I want to do it with him."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's been with so many other girls. I mean, he knows how he wants sex to be and I have no experience at all. What if I'm not good at it?"

"Rosy, that's impossible. There's no being good or bad at sex." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe there is but I'm sure you'll catch on to what he's doing."

"But what if he wants me to…" She put her finger in her mouth slightly.

"That's up to you."

"No, I wouldn't be comfortable with that."

"Then don't do it."

"But what if he wants me to? If I deny, he'll get mad and I don't like it when he gets mad."

"What is it with you and him getting mad? It's like you're afraid of his temper. I mean it's not that bad, is it?" Suddenly, a thought occurred through my head. "Wait, he's not hitting you, is he?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Rosy, you can tell me if he is."

"He's not, Amy. Just because he hit you doesn't mean he hits me." A stung of hurt flew through my chest. Guilt overset her features. "I'm sorry," she quickly said, taking my hand. Some of her skin stretched out from underneath the fabric. I gasped at what I saw. A giant purple bruise lay on her wrist. Quickly, she covered the skin back up, taking her hand back.

"Rosy, what the hell happened there?"

"I bumped my wrist into something. You know how clumsy I am." Her phone buzzed. I took it from her, seeing it was a text from Scourge.

_Hey babe, what time are you gonna be home :)_

I growled. Obviously, he seemed pretty happy. There was no proof that he was mad at her. I know that Rosy could be really clumsy but I still didn't trust Scourge. Throwing her phone back to her, I crossed my arms. Her fingers fiddled across the keyboard before she looked up at me. "Rosy, tell me if he hits you."

"He doesn't. I swear."

"I still don't believe you."

"Then don't. Scourge has been nothing but good to me."

"I'll check back up on you next week then. If I see one scratch on you then I'm kicking his ass, got it?"

"Got it," she said, her eyes casting downwards again.

X

"Okay, that's it for today," I told my kid hip-hop class. The little five year olds ran out from the room, screaming in joy to their parents. I shook my head, a smile on my face. That would never get old. My eyes caught Scourge walking into the room, looking around curiously. "Hi," I told him, catching his attention.

"Hey. Have you seen Rosy?"

"Not since Saturday. Why? Is everything alright?" I cautiously inched closer to him, watching the gaze in his eyes. He did seem sincerely worried but there was a little hint of anger in his eyes.

"Yea, she just left early this morning and I've been searching everywhere for her in my spare time."

"Did you check her job?" He nodded.

"Apparently, she left early there too. I'm getting worried. There are a lot of cruel guys out there who could hurt her. I'm not trying to go to jail for murder if one of em lays a hand on her." A soft smile went up my lips. Just hearing his protective side for my sister warmed my heart. She did deserve someone who would treat her right. Though I still think he hits her, he was a nice match for her.

"I'm sure she's fine. When you go home, she'll probably be there waiting for you." He nodded.

"Yea, I hope so. If you see her before I do, will you tell her to call me?"

"Sure."

"Kay thanks." With that he walked out the door. My thoughts quickly went to my sister's safety. I really hoped she was safe. Rosy was one to run away but she'd always come back sooner or later. But there was always a reason why she ran. She'd either be scared, alone, angry, or hurt. The bruise on her shoulder rang back into my mind. Shaking it out my head, I tried to believe what Rosy had said was true. Scourge wouldn't hit her. She was more obedient then I was – most of the time. But then I thought of how scared she was for Scourge to be mad at her. Did she piss him off last night and is running from him? A soft sigh escape my lips. I hoped she didn't. I've done that before as did many other girls and that didn't end well. That's why I have Abella now. Rosy was too special to be raped. Especially by that bastard. I walked outside to meet Sonic who was waiting for me in his car.

"What's wrong, babe," he asked, taking notice of my slumped shoulders as I got into the passenger seat.

"Nothing," I murmured, pecking his lips.

"Honest relationship," he sung. I rolled my eyes but told him about the bruise on Rosy's wrist and how Scourge came to the studio looking for her. He didn't seem happy about this whole thing either. It wasn't till we were parked in the apartment's car lot that he spoke. "I think I'm feeling the same as you do. Anyone can be clumsy but Scourge is a little known to be abusive if he gets pissed. Anything is possible here." I leaned into him as we walked into the building.

"I'm just so worried." He rubbed my shoulder softly.

"I know you are baby. Just hope for the best, alright?" I nodded, casting my eyes downward as my head snuggled into him. Both of us were stunned to see Rosy sitting in front of Sonic's door.

"Auntie Rosy," Abella yelled as she ran up to her. I noticed Rosy had a bang, covering her right eye. My suspicions grew more.

"Hey guys," she said as she stood up, holding Abella in her arms.

"Jesus, Rosalinda, where the hell have you been," I snapped at her.

"I had a meeting this morning and then I left to go take care of some errands," she said, looking a little taken aback.

"Scourge has been looking all over for you," Sonic piped in to explain my little outburst. My sister flinched slightly at his name.

"I know. He's been calling and texting me all day."

"Why aren't you answering him? The guy's about to pop a vein in his head, he's so worried," I said as Sonic unlocked the door. We all walked inside, Abella hurrying off to her room to watch some new Pony show. Sonic, Rosy and I all sat in the living room.

"I just needed some time alone."

"You can stay here for a little while if you'd like," Sonic said, shooting a soft smile at her. She returned it.

"Thank you." Her phone rang. Without looking at the caller I.D. she ignored the call.

"Why didn't you answer? Scourge said to call him or text him," I said.

"I just needed some time to think."

"About what? He's hitting you, isn't he?" Her eyes casted downwards.

"It's not all the time."

"THAT BASTARD PUT HIS HANDS ON YOU?" Rosy frowned.

"Only when I get him angry."

"WHEN YOU GET HIM ANGRY? ROSY, HE WAS BORN ANGRY! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"

"I was scared. He always tells me that he's sorry afterwards. Then he buys me nice gifts and takes me out to nice places." I sighed. Of course he would do that to distract her. I really thought Rosy was smarter than this.

"Why are you staying with him, Rosy? LEAVE THAT ASSHOLE!"

"I can't…"

"The fuck – WHY NOT?"

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME? I'M CONFUSED!" Tears started to fall out her visible eye. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my voice.

"Confused about what?"

"I think I'm in love with him. It's only been recent that he's been hitting me. But he doesn't mean to. It's just that he gets so angry that his impulse kicks in."

"Yes, his violent impulse. Rosy, you are staying here for a while."

"I can't. I just came to talk. Scourge is already worried, I shouldn't keep him waiting," she said, getting up. Her hair flew away from her eye as I grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. My assumption was true. Her eyes were swollen with a deep purple bruise surrounding it.

"Rosy!"

"Amy, stop okay! I love him! I'm going to help him!"

"There is no helping that douchebag!"

"You don't give up on the people you love!"

"If there is no hope you do!"

"So you would give up on Sonic if you were in my position?" That question struck a nerve in me. Rosy took my silence as an answer. "Exactly. I'll call you when he's asleep," she said, giving me a hug before walking out the door.

"You never answered her question, ya know," Sonic said as I heard him stand up.

"Sonic, I don't need this right now," I said, starting to walk away. He sped in front of me.

"Dammit, Amy, answer her question!"

"I don't know. Okay, I don't know."

"So you're actually in conflict about that?"

"I act on impulse. Not on theory. If you want my answer then hit me."

"I'd never hurt you, Amy."

"My point so I can't decide. Besides, right now, I just want to be grateful that you're not like that." He sighed but grabbed me into his arms.

"I'm sorry but I just want to know. Would you really give up on me?"

"Probably not."

"So, how do you think Rosy feels?"

"I just don't want him to kill her over this."

"Maybe he won't. If he really likes her as much as he says he does then he won't. Hell, he might even love her."

"I guess." He pecked a kiss at my head.

"Just don't stress so much about it, okay?"

"Okay."

X

"Amy," Sonic groaned as I pulled him into the fancy restaurant. I just told him that I wasn't into birthday sex. Today was in fact my birthday but little did he know that I was only teasing him. Abella was too interested in taking in all the bright lights and pretty dresses to really listen to our conversation.

"What," I whined back.

"Come on, babe. Please? I'll stick my tongue in deeper," he whispered the last part in my ear. I got a little turned on.

"I'll think about it." We all sat down and had a nice dinner together as a family. I did love the aftermath of meeting Sonic at times like this. Abella deserved a full time father and I did need a good guy in my life. Sonic was both. That was something that was very hard to find these days.

"Amy, can I ask you something," Sonic asked as we were eating our giant sundaes. Abella's eyes seemed to sparkle a little as he winked to her. Did she know something I didn't?

"Sure," I said, a little confused. He took my hand in both of his.

"I love you. I mean, I love you more than I have loved any other woman in my entire life. You're funny, you're smart, you're unique, you're talented and you're beautiful. It seems weird because you once hated my guts but I feel a love and happiness in you that wasn't there before. I'm just glad that I could put it there once I made you mine. Now, we're just about the family that I know you want but there's only one more thing we need before it's complete." He got on one knee. Oh my gosh, he was really doing this! Tears brimmed my eyes. Was he really about to pop the question? He reached into his tux pocket, pulling out a ring case. "Amy Rose, the most amazing woman on this planet, will you marry me?" He popped the case open to reveal a gold band that held a giant heart cut diamond that had small opal gemstones surrounding it as well as amethyst and blue topaz gemstones surrounding the opal. It was beautiful and looked very expensive. Right as the word "Yes" came out my mouth, my phone rang. Sonic and I shared a worried look before I answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, this is Doctor Mayweather. Is this Amy Rose?"

"This is she."

"Can you please come down to Columbus Hospital immediately?"

"Sure." My heart beat rapidly as I shot up out my seat and almost ran out with Abella in tow if Sonic hadn't caught me in his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, babe, what's going on?"

"The hospital called."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but we have to get there soon."

"Wait," Sonic stopped me again.

"What," I asked desperately before he kissed me softly. I felt the ring get slipped onto my finger. We kissed passionately for a moment before he pulled away.

"I have the keys."

**I know this chap may not be the best but i don't feel so well but at the same time i wasn't giving up on writing the chap while the idea was still in my head. I have much more scenarios going on in my head that will definitely stir up some drama in the story so stay tuned readers. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Early update :)**

**All characters belond to Sega except Abella.**

**Ch. 12**

Sonic, Abella and I ran into the hospital waiting room. My eyes immediately caught Rosy and Scourge sitting in chairs across the room, locked together in an embrace. Without even going to the front desk to see why they called, I stomped up to them. "Get our filthy hands off my sister," I yelled at Scourge, making him only hold her closer to him.

"My filthy hands? Get your disease ridden pussy away from my best friend," he yelled back.

"You asshole!"

"Bitch!" I opened my mouth to throw another insult but Rosy spoke up.

"Will you two stop," she yelled. We both looked down at her. Her arms were crossed, tears still falling from her eyes. Her black eye was fading but there was still a faint bruise.

"She started it," Scourge mumbled, making Rosy pluck him.

"Can't we all just get along," she asked softly, cuddling into his chest. The action made my anger flare. This guy beats on her and she still loves him. I wanted to slap some sense into her so bad.

"Sorry babe." He pecked her forehead.

"You know this is going to have to end soon," I said as Sonic walked up with Abella.

"Why," Rosy asked, looking at me questioningly. I held up my hand with my engagement ring. "Congratulations. But what does that have to do with us?"

"You'll be family soon. That's kind of wrong, don't you think?"

"Technically, Scourge and Sonic are barely brothers. Besides, it's not like we're all related anyway."

"Auntie, why are you with Dad," Abella asked, tilting her head. Rosy growled. Her temper was much worst then mine and she was already upset so all this seemed to be making it worse.

"Because I am," she said softly. Her eyes turned to me. "Can't you just let me be happy for two seconds?"

"Oh like you weren't happy before you were with him."

"Don't bring the separation into this! It's not my fault that you ended up on the wrong side of the bargain!"

"Maybe it's not but you still had it way better than me and you're saying that you were unhappy! Have you seen Mom's apartment?"

"Have you ever lived with Dad and dealt with what I went through?"

"Have you ever been raped by your own father?" Her glare grew a little sorrowful as something flashed through her eyes. He hadn't done something to her too, has he? Rosy was always his favorite but she said she was a virgin. More tears filled her eyes as she looked away.

"Mom overdosed. That's why the hospital called," she said softly. Rosy got along with both our parents so I knew that this was hurting her more than it could ever hurt me. I didn't hate my mother but at the same time, the news of even her death wouldn't bring tears to my eyes.

"Oh," I said simply.

"They said it's fatal. There's a good chance they might not save her. There isn't much they can do in the first place since she has so little insurance. I tried to call dad but he said he doesn't want to contribute to her health."

"Oh," I repeated. It made me feel a little strange that Rosy could change the subject so easily. "Tell her I love her," I said before turning on my heel and walking out. My mother has treated me so badly throughout my life that I just stopped caring about her. We were never close. Hell, we weren't even friends. She was just the woman whose body I came out of. Sonic and Abella followed wordlessly after me. Rosy's sad eyes bored into my back till I was out of the hospital. Sonic helped Abella into her car seat before sitting in the driver's seat since I was already in the car. "I don't want to talk about it," I told him when we were home. Abella was already making her way into her room as we were.

"Are you okay," he asked, wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head, thinking about my dad doing terrible things to Rosy. Tears filled my eyes for her.

"What if my dad hurt Rosy?" He made me sit on the bed with him.

"So that's what you're worried about?"

"She's my best friend. It's bad enough that she's with Scourge but just thinking that someone has hurt her as well. What'd she ever do to deserve anything brutal?"

"I don't know. She seems like a nice girl to me."

"Yea, she is." My head swam with thoughts of what my dad could've did with her. There was a reason why he fought so hard to keep her under his custody other than her smarts. The hell did he care about that for?

"Just don't worry so much, okay?" he said, rubbing my shoulder softly. I nodded, leaning into him as his arms wrapped around me. "Ya know, I never got a thank you kiss for proposing," he whispered in my ear teasingly. A smile creeped up my lips.

"I'm sorry," I murmured before kissing him softly. He immediately kissed me back, running his fingers down my spine. Sonic always had a way to take my mind off things. Right now it was making out but other times it could be my making me laugh or him just being supportive. It all added to the many things that made me love him.

He lowered me onto my back, slowly unzipping the dress. I moaned in his mouth as he sucked on my tongue. I was pissed when he pulled away and stopped undoing my dress. "We shouldn't," he murmured. I started popping buttons on his shirt.

"Please," I said, poking my bottom lip out in a pout.

"But your mom-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Enough about my mom. You just asked me to marry you. Right now, that's all I really want to think about. We're engaged now. Don't you wanna celebrate?"

"I do but…"

"Dammit Sonic, I'm not worried about mother! She had never given a damn about me so why now should I be worry about her!" Sonic frowned.

"It's called turning the other cheek."

"So you would turn the other cheek for your biological dad who abused you?" His eyes cast downward. "I'm sorry to use that against you but I just want you to understand how I feel right now."

"I guess I do understand. I'm sorry, I just thought that you were close to your mom." I shook my head.

"She didn't even want me and Rosy when we were born. But her and my dad ended up loving my sister anyway. Since I'm not very smart or anything, they saw me as useless so they just brushed me off. When I was younger, I didn't know of my dad's disgusting want for me but I don't think that would have made a difference in how I felt about him. Then he left my mom for some young girl and took Rosy with him, leaving me and my mom with barely anything but our names. My mom was always drinking, let guys come around, and just getting high off of drugs that she just started being more neglectful then she was before. I've always taken care of her back then though, but I just can't do that anymore. Not when I look back and see all the stuff that she's done to me that scarred me in the long run."

"I'm sorry, Amy." I looked into Sonic's light green orbs.

"Don't be." He leaned his lips down to press onto mine, his tongue lightly licking mine. My arms hugged him closer to me, our bodies pressed up against each other. His hands continued unzipping the dress before starting to slip it off me. "Sonic," I moaned as he hit a spot on my neck. A grin made its way up his lips.

"I'll stick my tongue in deeper," he purred, pecking kisses down my body till he got to my flower. I closed my eyes as he started to put me in a complete bliss.

X

"Hey Cream," I said, coming out the hip-hop room at noon Monday morning. She was at the front desk, shuffling through files busily. Her eyes glanced up at me before looking fully.

"Oh, hey Amy," she replied, a smile coming across her lips.

"You're here early."

"Yea, I know. The interviews didn't take as long as expected."

"Well at least we can go out to lunch together. Panera Bread? It's only down the street."

"Say no more," she said, coming out from the receptionist circle. We both giggled as we linked arms and walked out the studio. "So, how was dinner Saturday night?"

"It was good. My mom's in the hospital though."

"Aw, Amy, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Everything will be okay."

"If you say so. When's the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe sometime in the spring." Her eyes widened.

"What? I was only kidding! He proposed!"

"Yup," I said, holding up my hand to show her my ring.

"Oh my god! When?"

"Saturday night at dinner. Abella knew about it too."

"AMY CONGRATULATIONS," she hugged me tightly.

"Now, Cream will you be my lovely maid of honor?"

"Of course."

"So when is your wedding?" Her eyes cast downward.

"I don't know."

"Everything okay," I asked, nudging her with my arm.

"Yea," she murmured.

"Are you and Tails having problems?"

"Not really. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I can't not worry about it. Cream, what happened?" Tears started to brim her eyes.

"Can we just drop it for the moment? We'll talk some other time about it. Just not right now." I hugged her softly.

"Alright, Cream. Another time then. Want me to take you to Buff City again to cheer you up?"

X

I walked into the hospital room reluctantly after standing in the hallway for ten minutes trying to make up my mind of what I was going to say. My mother was dying. Today was what could be her last day. Rosy already said her last words to our mother so now it was my turn. But what could I possibly say to a woman who has caused me so much pain and suffering? What could I say for the last thing for her to remember? I secretly hoped that maybe we wouldn't have to talk at all. Just say "I love you" and just be done with it. Heartless yes but family wasn't really one of my strongest points. Even with my sister, sometimes I came off cold. But with her, it was only because I wanted to protect her. With my parents, it was the cause of pure hatred.

My mother was in the bed, looking as pale and fragile as I'd ever seen her before in my entire life. It brought pity to my heart to see her like this. I hadn't wished for anything bad to happen to my parents. I'd never wish harm or death among anyone. "Hi mom," I said as I took a seat beside her bed. A warm but weak smile painted her lips as she took my hand in hers.

"Hi baby." Her fingers ran over my engagement ring, her eyes darting down to it. "Oh. You're going to get married?"

"Yes. To my lawyer friend." She nodded.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." We sat in an awkward silence for a little while. "Listen Amy, I want you to know something."

"Yes, mom."

"I love you. I've always loved you. I regret not being the mother that I could've been to you. I regret letting your sister go. I regret putting down your dreams. I'm a stubborn woman, what else can I say? But I was selfish. I picked my life over being there for you and that's gotten you into a lot of situations that you didn't have to be in. Now that I look back, I think I was jealous of you. Amy, you're beautiful. You're beautiful, clever, talented and you have a body that most girls would kill for. Maybe I just wanted what you had but should've just kept it hidden. It was wrong of me to neglect you when it's just who you are. In a way, I also neglected your sister. Your father and I both did. Sure from your side, it seems like she was the one getting all the attention and our love. But we pressured her a lot. Your dad was very hard on her. When you both got older, grew hormones and became very attractive young woman I guess we just trapped you guys where we wanted you to be. Your dad trapped Rosy in a bubble full of school and education. He made sure that he would leave his company to someone. But your sister doesn't even like Law. She's only doing it to make your dad happy. Then I trapped you in this bubble full of hurt and loneliness. I guess that I didn't want you to go anywhere. You were all I had, Amy. And I just used it to my advantage, not yours. And for that, I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay mom, I forgive you." Her eyes fluttered as she blinked.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her hand before her eyes went fully closed and her pulse stopped. Tears still didn't even brim my eyes as I stared upon her body. I had meant it when I told her I had forgiven her but yet my emotions still didn't feel the need to cry. Wordlessly, I got up and walked from the room. I hopped into one of Sonic's cars that he bought me and drove to Scourge's apartment. I knocked on the door softly. Rosy opened it, her nose bleeding. "What the hell happened," I asked, pushing the door open.

"Nothing," she said, grabbing the tissue that stained with her blood. It was obvious that she had been trying to stop it.

"It was Scourge, wasn't it?"

"Why always first to accuse me?" My head shot around to see him sitting on a sofa, smoking a cigarette in the living room.

"Because I know you did it! Stop putting your hands on my sister!" He frowned.

"Rosy, did I hit you," he asked my sister.

"No," she murmured, looking down.

"She's only covering because she knows that if she tells the truth, you'll only hit her again and maybe do more damage then you've already done."

"Amy," Rosy started. I whipped around to face her.

"Did he or did he not hit you? Answer the question!"

"Yes Rose, answer it," Scourge said, now leaning on the wall behind me. Rosy's body shivered from the look he was giving her.

"No," she murmured again.

"The truth," I growled.

"It just happened, Amy."

"What just happened?"

"It just started bleeding. I tried to stop it but it just keeps going," she said, her eyes not on me anymore but instead behind me.

"How did it start bleeding?" She looked down, shifting her weight. I turned and swung a punch at Scourge but he caught it before it could reach his face.

"Don't start with me Amy. Rosy's nose started bleeding from the heat in here so we had to turn on the air. Your sister just hates being vulnerable, that's all," he said calmly.

"I know you hit her. I'm not an idiot."

"Fine. I hit her. What are you gonna do about it?" I tried to kick him in the shin but he moved and my foot hit the wall instead. He shook his head at me. "Amy, what you need to understand is that Rosy loves me and I love her. Maybe one day we'll work through my little anger problem but right now, there's nothing we can do about it."

"You're hurting her, Scourge! How can you hurt the person you love?"

"He doesn't mean it, Amy," Rosy said, coming between us. She wrapped her arms around Scourge who only slapped her onto the ground.

"You're such a terrible liar," he yelled down at her.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. My own eyes had widened. He had hit her right in front of me. Oh hell no, now I'm getting her up out of here. I helped my sister up, holding her close to me.

"Go back your things," I told her.

"But-"

"Now," I growled. Even though I was older than Rosy by a few minutes, my authority over her was still greater. She was always more naïve then me since her life was kept so scheduled. I bet the only reason she's with this douchebag is because he's bad and gives her a thrill. Rosy shrank in my grasp but walked toward the doorway. The only problem was she had to pass Scourge to get to their room. He grabbed her arm, yanking her to him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going," he growled. I wanted to jump in so bad but I knew my sister could handle herself. Or at least I thought she could.

"It's only for a day or two," she stuttered out.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You're going to sit your ass right back on that couch. Do you understand me?"

"Scourge, you're hurting me," she whimpered, trying to pry his hand from her forearm. His eyes softened as he loosened his grip. It confused me. Why was his anger fading?

"I…I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry," he said, taking into recognition of her now bruised cheek and her still running nose bleed.

"It's alright, Scourge. I'm alright. Everything will be okay," she said softly, looking into his eyes. I was shocked at how he was all calm again. He took Rosy into his arms, holding her close against him. He kept murmuring "I'm sorry" over and over again. In a sense it pissed me off. Scourge was too impulsive. If she really tried to leave, he'd probably put her in a hospital. I didn't want that for her.

"Rosy," I said, getting her attention. "Come on, get your stuff."

"She's not leaving me," Scourge said, glaring at me.

"The hell she is," I snapped back.

"Amy," Rosy murmured, looking over at me. "I'll come over tomorrow to hang out. Okay?" I growled but told her that I loved her before walking out. How could she stay with that jerk? He hits her and then apologizes. What kind of shit is that?

"You okay," Sonic asked as I stormed past our bed that he was laying on to get to my closet. Without hesitation, I told him everything that happened today. About Cream and how I think she's having problems with Tails. About my mom's death. And about what I saw at Scourge's apartment. He seemed just as shocked as I did. "I don't like Rosy with him either, but if she's helping him in a way then just see where it goes."

"She could get seriously hurt Sonic."

"I know. I know, Ames. But let's just be glad that she's not seriously hurt right now. Okay?" Reluctantly, I nodded. He gave me a peck on the lips before bringing me down to lay with him. "You must be tired. Go to sleep. Alright, beautiful?" I nodded.

"Goodnight, I love you," I said into his chest.

"Goodnight, I love you too," he murmured into my hair. I leaned up and kissed him passionately before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Characters belong to Sega except Abella.**

**Warning: Sex Scene included in this chap (Reviewers have requested warnings so there's one)**

**Ch. 13**

"Hey Tails," I said, slapping my best friend on the back. He smiled at me.

"Oh, hey Sonic. You're here early," he said, adjusting his glasses. His orange hair was a little messy from his eccentric work as were his eyes a bit weary.

"The best man is supposed to be here early to convince you that you're being tied down for the right reasons." He rolled his eyes, making me laugh. "But seriously, when is this wedding? I'm dying of anticipation. And I need to know so that when Amy starts planning ours that it won't be around. I'll need you by my side when I say my vows. If I start to choke, kill me then."

"You finally proposed," he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Finally? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it took you months to ask this girl who you obviously love to marry you."

"Hey, if you don't remember, it took you years to even ask Cream on a date."

"Oh shutup." I chuckled.

"But seriously, when is the wedding?"

"I don't know. That's if there even is a wedding."

"What are you talking about? You guys are getting married, right?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know."

"Why? Tails, what's up?" He shook his head.

"It's not important. Tell me about you and Amy. What are your wedding plans?"

"Well you're gonna be my best man, Cream's gonna be Amy's maid of honor, then Abella's the flower girl and I just gotta rock a tux." He chuckled.

"You wear a tux? Humor me."

"Already am. But I'll wear a tux for her any day."

"Even if it's pink."

"She wouldn't dare."

"Bet you ten bucks, she does."

"You're on." We shook hands, still chuckling at our foolishness. "But really, what is going on? Amy said that Cream has been acting strange as well."

"Sonic, I really don't want to talk about it," he said, walking out his work room. I followed him.

"Well you're gonna have to. I'm not taking no as an answer." He let out a deep breath as he sat down on the kitchen table. I sat across from him, waiting patiently for his response. He fidgeted a few times, his eyes flicking about the room.

"I found somebody else," he finally said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Say what?"

"I found someone else."

"You're in love with someone else? How is this even possible?" He shrugged.

"Cream has just been so busy with her career and she's traveling all the time. She's barely ever home. So one day, I asked this girl named Cosmo out."

"Dude, you're technically cheating!"

"I know but…I don't know, it just feels like Cream isn't the one for me anymore. All she cares about is work, work, and work. As much as it pains me to say this but: I have needs too."

"Like sex?"

"Yes, exactly. We don't even have sex anymore!" I had to let out a chuckle.

"Naw, I couldn't do that. I would tie Amy's ass to the bed, fuck that." He was the one to laugh now.

"But I wouldn't do that to Cream. She's way too innocent." He paused. "Is it weird I can actually seeing you raping Amy because she won't give you sex?"

"Nope 'cause you know I would do it." He kept laughing.

"Dude, really?"

"What? A guy gots needs! My needs are that I need some pussy, simple as that!" By now Tails was turning red from laughing so hard.

"Sonic, what the fuck?"

"Hey, I know your needs. You want the P. Tails, buddy, I understand. How do you think I felt not being able to have sex with Amy for the first couple of months? Pure torture! Especially when she sleeps in the same bed. You don't know how many times tying her up crossed my mind." He fell out of his chair, still laughing his ass off. I don't know why. Hell, I was dead serious. Waiting for Amy to have sex with me was not easy. It took a lot of Vaseline and tissues to hold me over.

"Sonic, you're an idiot!"

"A sexually satisfied idiot. Does this Cosmo girl get the D?" He sat back up into his chair.

"Well, um, we've only been talking a couple of months."

"What kind of stuff does she do?"

"We talk about everything going on in our lives and we flirt, we play fight, we watch movies, we have fun."

"Kiss her yet?"

"Maybe?"

"Does she play video games?"

"Sometimes."

"Does she initiate the play fights?"

"Yea, most of the time."

"Dude, she wants the D," I said seriously. It made Tails laugh again.

"Okay, so maybe she does want to sleep with me. But she just got out of a bad relationship. I thought it would be better if I gave her some time."

"Tails, she doesn't want any more time. She wants you to throw her on a damn bed and give it to her like there ain't no tomorrow."

"And how do you know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When I first had sex with Amy, she was begging me to fuck her."

"And what happened when you did?"

"She enjoyed that shit. And so will Cosmo. Just be slow at first to see if she really wants it."

"Well, we have gotten caught up a few times."

"But…?"

"But, I'm still with Cream. It's bad enough that I'm cheating on her but to actually sleep with someone else… I couldn't do that to her."

"I understand. So are you gonna call off the engagement?"

"Yea. I mean she knows something's going on with me but I just can't tell her what."

"She's gonna figure it out once she sees you with this Cosmo girl. You know that, right?" He sighed.

"Yea, I do. But I'd rather her see me with someone else after we're broken up rather than for her to see me as a cheater."

"I understand. Just be careful with her, alright? Don't want her going crazy mad over this."

"She'll be upset but I just hope she doesn't get too upset, ya know?"

"Yea. Just do what you gotta do."

"You won't tell Amy right?"

"If you don't want me to."

"Please, don't. She'll tell Cream because it's girl code and then I'll be totally screwed."

"Don't worry, man, I've got your back."

"Thanks Sonic." I smiled.

"What are best friends for?"

X

"What are you doing here," I asked, looking at my guest sitting in front of the door.

"What do you think I'm doing here," she retorted back, trying to stand up. In an action of being a gentleman, I held my hand out toward her. She seemed reluctant but grabbed it anyway. I pulled her up gently, making sure not to hurt her muscles.

"Did Scourge kick you out?"

"No. He doesn't even know I'm gone."

"Yet." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, not yet. I told Amy that I'd come over today but I thought I'd take your offer of staying here for a little while…if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, I don't want to see him kill you." She flinched, looking hurt.

"He won't kill me."

"So you say," I said as I unlocked the door. I grabbed her suitcase before she could, bringing it inside with me. She followed me to the guestroom next to Abella's room. There, I put her suitcase down next to the bed.

"Why are you being so nice to me," she asked, her voice now somewhat soft.

"Because you're my girlfriend's sister." I looked over at her, checking over her body. "And you're kinda cute."

"Oh please," she said with an eye roll. I chuckled.

"What? You and Amy are twins. Amy's just more my type."

"Of course. That and the fact that I don't like you."

"She didn't either at first."

"I see why." I rolled my eyes playfully as a smirk played on my lips.

"Whatever. Be a hater all you want."

"I will." She sat down on the bed, running a hand through her hair as a sigh escaped her lips.

"What did he do to you this time?" Her slightly darker jade eyes looked up at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scourge. What'd he do to you this time?"

"Nothing. I just thought that it'd be good for me to spend some time alone…without him."

"Because you finally realized that you deserve better?"

"No…just because I felt like it."

"Sure you did. You know, he's gonna end up looking for you and when he finds you, it's not gonna be pretty." She looked down again.

"I know. But he'll understand."

"When? After he beats you up? Rosy, you don't deserve to be abused!"

"It's not his fault. He just gets so mad…"

"He's always mad, Rosy! Why can't you see that? He's not gonna change!"

"He's trying, Sonic."

"Oh really? Since when?"

"I don't know. He just said that he'll try."

"Why? It's only a shortcut to get in your pants."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? He's my best friend!"

"I know, but you don't understand that he loves me. He really loves me."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! Rosy, you deserve better than him. Besides, why would you want him anyway?"

"Because he's misunderstood and needs someone who will accept him."

"Right."

"Sonic, just because you and Amy don't see what I see in Scourge doesn't mean that it's not there. He's a good person. He just has too much pride that he doesn't wish to show it."

"Whatever you say, Rosy. Does Amy know you're here?"

"I guess. She's the one who basically threatened to drag me out Scourge's apartment if I wasn't here by the time she got home." I chuckled lightly, making Rosy roll her eyes.

"Hey, what happened to your leg," I asked, my eyes catching a deep purple bruise on her inner thigh. She looked down at it as well, obviously not noticing it before.

"Oh, I actually don't know," she said, poking it. Her face grimaced in pain but yet no recognition came.

"Did Scourge rape you?" Her eyes widened at me.

"No! Of course not! He'd never do that to me!" I held up my hands in surrender.

"Whoa there, kitty, just a question. Did you fall?"

"Maybe."

"Did Scourge grip your thigh too hard or something?"

"Maybe. Sometimes his grips get too hard but he doesn't really notice."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because it doesn't really bother me."

"You're a trooper, you know that." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Naw, I'm just used to it."

"What does that mean? Has someone else abused you in your life?"

"Yes. But before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Amy." Well, guess I'm keeping a lot of secrets from Amy nowadays.

"Promise."

"Okay, well my dad sort of hit on me a lot."

"Like flirt or like physically hit?"

"Both." I grimaced. Their dad was a true creep, that's for sure. "But I was his daughter and I didn't see him that way. So, I just stayed away from him. That only angered him so he started beating on me for no reason. Once I got used to the beatings, he started to sexually harass me. I got out the house before he could actually rape me though."

"Damn. This man can't keep his hands to himself?"

"Not really." I sat down next to her, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's not your fault but thanks anyway."

"Thank God, Rosy," Amy said, making us both jump as we looked over at her. She was in the doorway, still dressed in her dance class clothes which consisted of a one shoulder sweatshirt and sweat capris.

"Hi Amy," Rosy said, getting up to hug her sister.

"Hey. How did you get out of there?"

"I had everything packed before I went to work so after I got off, I hurried home and booked."

"Was he there?"

"No. And he doesn't know I'm here."

"He'll kill you when he finds out you left, you know that don't you?"

"He's not gonna kill me."

"Rosy, yes he is. Why can't you see that?"

"Because he wouldn't do that." Amy sighed, giving up.

"Fine." With that, she walked away. I got up and followed her, sending a friendly apologetic smile to Rosy on my way out.

"Ames," I said when we were in our room.

"Sonic, I won't stand around and let her get herself killed!" I shut the door, not wanting Abella or Rosy to hear.

"I'm worried too, Ames. But maybe we just have to trust her."

"Trust her? That girl still has her head in the clouds! What'll be next after Scourge? An ex-convict?" I gathered Amy up in my arms, landing a kiss on her lips.

"Hi to you too," I said, smiling softly. She blushed lightly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're upset about your sister's situation. I understand."

"Can't you talk to Scourge about it and tell him to stop hitting on her?"

"As if he'd listen to me."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Her beautiful jade eyes casted downwards. I pulled her closer to me, pecking another kiss at her lips. This time, she was the one to press her lips onto mine. My tongue probed at her lips, trying to gain entrance into her mouth. Instead, she sucked on it, making me moan reluctantly. Once she stopped teasing me, she let our tongues battle as our lips still danced together. She hopped up onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I gripped her butt so that she wouldn't fall. "Make love to me," she whispered.

"Right now," I asked. It was late but usually we would do this when we were going to sleep.

"Yes. Help me get my mind off of everything."

"What's everything?"

"Cream thinks that Tails is cheating on her, Rosy's being abused and now, Abella's being bullied."

"She's being bullied? By who?"

"I don't know. Some kids at her school. Her principal called earlier and said that Bella's been in a lot of fights lately."

"Damn," I muttered.

"So, are you gonna fuck me or not?" I slammed her onto the bed lightly.

"I'd never fuck you, baby. I'd rather make love." She smiled, pulling me onto her. I kissed her softly as my hands went up into her shirt, starting to gently massage her chest. She giggled into my mouth when I started to pinch her nipples.

"Stop it, that tickles," she murmured against my lips.

"Good." I lifted her shirt off of her, leaving her breasts halfway covered by her bra. Carelessly, I ripped it off her before going back to what I was doing with her chest. Her hands fiddled with the buttons on my shirt, pushing it open to feel my abs when she was finally finished. I sat up to take it off for her. Then, I slid her pants and underwear off of her. I pecked kisses up her legs and around her womanhood but never actually touched it. She was squirming in pleasure which made the action more fun for me. Teasing her was always better than going straight for it. My tongue probed at her jewel, going in a few times but coming right back out. Her hands gripped a fist in my hair, moans of my name escaping her mouth. I kissed up her flat stomach, her breasts, her neck, her jaw, and then finally her lips. She unbuckled my pants, sliding them off along with my boxers. I bent my head down to suck on her breasts, making her squirm again and buck her hips against mine. Our areas collided a little, making me a little more hard then I already was.

"Sonic," she whimpered, her voice desperate. I chuckled at her need for me.

"Alright, baby, I'm coming," I whispered in her ear before nibbling on it. I pushed myself in her, making her moan in pleasure. This time, I went a little slower than usual, relaxing her instead of making her adrenaline rush. She was so wet too. It turned me on even more.

"Faster Sonic," she whispered, her nails scratching my back. I obeyed her, making her swear. My chuckles were countered by moans as she started to move with me. Damn this girl. She flipped us over and rode me like I was a fucking horse. I could only grip her hips and moan. Being under her control like this was not what I was expecting but at the same time, I didn't mind at all. After we both climaxed, she collapsed on top of my chest, breathing heavy.

"Damn Amy," I whispered, still trying to catch my breath. She smirked up at me.

"What?"

"You know how to ride, girl." She giggled, leaning up to kiss my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I grabbed her hand, running my fingers over her engagement ring. She noticed and looked down at our hands.

"You won't get tired of me…will you," she asked sheepishly.

"No. Of course not, Ames. You're all I'll ever need."

"But we're so young and-" I silenced her with my lips, moving them with hers slowly and sensually.

"I only want you, Amy. No one else can compare and no one else will." She blushed, but let a small smile come across her lips.

"And no one else can compare to you either." She pecked a kiss at my chest.

"Wanna go again?" She giggled.

"Of course."

**So, the mystery of Crails is revealed! I know Tails doesn't seem like the guy to do that but hey, people change. Whoa, wonder what's gonna happen when Scourge goes out looking for Rosy. Good or bad? Hehe, i love options. So, i start school this week so i might not be able to update as often anymore but i will try to write whenever i can and maybe try to update before i go back. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So i finally updated, yay! **

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 14**

I peeked into the guest room, seeing my sister sleeping peacefully in her bed. A small smile crept up my lips. I slipped inside the room, sitting down on the bed. My lips pulled back into a frown when I saw a giant bruise on her shoulder. "Rosy," I said, shaking her.

"Huh," she yelped, shooting up as her eyes went wide. She glared at me. "Don't scare me like that."

"You know, I'm questioning letting you back in a house with him."

"I'm fine, Amy."

"Your bruises…" I motioned to the one showing on her stomach.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Rosy," I said, softly.

"You guys don't know him like I do! He doesn't mean to!"

"Then why does he do it? If he loves you so much then why would he ever lay a hand on you?"

"Because I'm the closest thing from a wall." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just worried. We all are."

"Amy, I'm fine. Scourge and I are going to be fine." Her phone buzzed rapidly on the nightstand. I grabbed it before she could get a chance to.

"It's your boyfriend."

"Give me the phone." I handed it to her. She put it on speaker phone as she answered. "Hello?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU," we both jumped at his tone and the loudness.

"Nowhere," she whimpered. He growled on the other end.

"NOWHERE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN THERE? GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS HOUSE BEFORE I DRAG YOU BY YOUR NECK!" I really wanted to snap on him but I had to let Rosy handle this. She looked a little scared.

"Scourge, I just needed some air. Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? I HAVE BEEN HERE WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"I'll be home in a few days."

"You aren't thinking about leaving me, are you?" His voice turned deadly. Rosy looked at me.

"Hang up," I whispered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AMY!"

"DON'T START WITH ME ASSHOLE!"

"I WANT YOUR SISTER IN MY HOUSE BY TONIGHT!"

"KEEP DREAMING!" He growled.

"ROSALINDA, ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!"

"Um-"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" I took the phone out of my frightened sister's hand and hung up the phone for her.

"You're not moving back in with him," I told her. Her eyes cast downward.

"But some of my stuff."

"You didn't leave anything valuable with that asshole, did you?"

"Well no but I'd still like my stuff back." I had to giggle at her. She said it so innocently but I know what she meant.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back." She nodded, bringing her knees to her chest. Tears brimmed the rims of her eyes, threatening to fall. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to break up with Scourge…"

"Rosy, he abuses you."

"He just needs help…that's all. He promised that he'd go to counseling or a therapist and anger management classes."

"As much as I want to believe that he will because trust me, he needs it, but Scourge is a liar. You know that."

"But he said he loved me." Tears fell from her eyes as her voice cracked. She put her face in her knees, starting to cry. I wanted to cry now. But then I understood. Rosy always had little flings of boyfriends. Crushes at the least. She was serious about Scourge. He was her first love… Damn. I know how being torn away from Sonic felt. I never wanted Rosy to feel that way…ever. Watching her now, sobbing over a guy who was abusing her, reminded me of myself when Sonic left. Though Sonic never abused me, he still did hurt me emotionally a few times when we were younger.

"Just think it over," I said as I got up. I kissed her head while I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Without any more words, I walked back into Sonic's room. He was still knocked out in the bed, his arms and legs spread out all over the place, his mouth wide open. The sight made me giggle.

"Muffins," he yelled, shooting up. I laughed, making his head shoot over to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I crawled back into bed, letting him wrap his arms around me.

"Where did you go?"

"Talk to Rosy."

"How's she holding up?"

"She was fine but then Scourge called…"

"Ah hell. Then what?"

"He snapped on her. I hung up on him for her. But she doesn't want to break up with him. She's really serious about him."

"Oh."

"What am I going to do Sonic? He'll kill her if she goes back there."

"I know but you said Rosy could kick his ass if anything went wrong."

"She can. That probably doesn't mean she will."

"And why not? I'd give him a good kick in the face if I were her."

"Because she doesn't want to hurt him. That's the thing with Rosy. She comes off as a hard ass but on the inside, she's really innocent and sweet."

"You think he's got to the inside?"

"He has. I've never seen her more vulnerable in my life."

"Guess that's what love does to you. She did say that it's only been recently that he's been hitting her. If you ask me, he knows what he's doing."

"Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. He does take pills, ya know."

"Oh I know all right. Think he went off his meds?"

"It could be possible."

"Maybe you should just watch them talk or something. I'll go with you and her. She'll talk to him and then we'll see what's really going on."

"Alright, but I don't know. What if he hurts her?"

"I'll step in if he does anything too serious."

"Thanks Sonic." He pecked my lips.

"Anything for you baby."

X

"Maybe you guys shouldn't watch," Rosy said as she fiddled with the tiny microphone Tails had made that was hooked on her shirt. It was connected to this speaker that Sonic was holding. Then we could hear everything that was going on since they would be a few feet away.

"We can handle it," Sonic said, grinning at her. On the inside, I knew he was as nervous as I was. Scourge was not one to be reckoned with when he was pissed off.

"Alright."

"Be careful," I told her as she walked off toward Scourge's waiting figure in the alley. From what I could see, he was leaning against the wall. A glare took over his face as Rosy approached him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" His tone was cold and my sister flinched slightly from it.

"I went to Sonic's loft so that I could spend some time with Amy. We haven't talked that much lately."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I had to. Sorry." He grunted, looking away. "I'm really sorry."

"I don't care."

"I figured that you wouldn't." She looked down, shifting on her feet.

"You could've just told me."

"Told you what?"

"Where you were."

"Then you would've came and gotten me."

"Damn straight."

"I don't understand why I can't go anywhere. You're not my daddy." Me and Sonic shared a look of hope but also worry. Rosy standing up for herself was good but Scourge might not like it.

"Tell me that the next time I eat you out." I could feel the blush rise onto her cheeks. "What the hell are you going with this anyway? It is a free country. I let you go wherever you want but I need to know where."

"Why? That is none of your business."

"Right, right. It's not my business if you're going somewhere you can get yourself killed. That's cute."

"I'm not a child, Scourge. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really now?" He was teasing her. His sarcasm was loud and clear. Rosy knew that he was toying with her but yet she seemed to be less angry.

"Yes. I don't need to stay in your apartment. I have my own little house."

"Like a Barbie house?" I watched closely as her frown tried really hard not to pull up into a smile. She lost the battle when Scourge mentioned something about it having utensils that talk. A giggle escaped her lips. Scourge's facial expression was still hard and cold but his eyes lightened up a little.

"No."

"You just ruined my excitement. I don't wanna go to your house anymore." Sonic rolled his eyes but a smirk also played on his lips. Scourge was pretty funny at times, I'd admit that.

"Back on topic, Scourge, I just want some freedom." His eyes hardened again.

"You have freedom. I just need to know where you are."

"Whatever little gang rivals you have would be after you, not me."

"You don't know that."

"So that's it? You're afraid that those assholes are going to hurt me?" He simply looked away. One thing about Scourge that everyone knew: he would never admit that he had a fear. He wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. The only thing he ever feared was losing someone he cared about. Scourge really did feel something for Rosy. My sister took a step closer to him. "They won't be able to touch me."

"So you say."

"I promise."

"I don't trust that."

"Scourge-"

"No!" His eyes were back on her, glaring her down. Rosy quivered slightly, backing away.

"You don't have to be so mean to me." He shrugged, looking away again. His eyes connected with mine. Shit. I hide back behind the wall. I heard a growl escape his lips from the speaker. "What?" I heard the sharp sound of a punch.

"You little bitch! You really thought that you'd get away with this little plan?" I heard Rosy sniffling, trying to hold in her tears.

"It's not that bad. They just wanna make sure that we're okay. Amy's been worried and-"

"Have you been worried?"

"Scourge…"

"Seriously? You know about my issues but yet you still don't understand?"

"You hit me, Scourge. You hit me a lot. I just…People see the bruises and…the accusations…it's just too much. I've been trying really hard to accept your issues but-"

"But there's too many people in your ear telling you to leave me." I peeked out again. Rosy was sitting on the ground, her knees to her chest. Scourge was hovering over her, a weird look on his face. If my eyes weren't fooling me, he looked kinda…sad. "Do you wanna leave me?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer, Rosy." She cringed in pleasure at the way he said her name. I remember her telling me that he said it in a special way that nobody else did. Suddenly, I didn't want them to be over. Rosy needed a caring guy in her life and Scourge needed someone who could stand by him through everything he's been through. Sure, Scourge isn't an emotional guy or anything but even I could see that he really did love my twin.

"Do you wanna break up?"

"…No…"

"You don't?" With a sigh, he bent down to be on the ground with her. In alarm, Rosy pulled her knees closer. Scourge noticed but softly opened her legs, sliding his torso between them to press against her chest. Bright blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Why would I? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Bullshit," Sonic muttered with a roll of his eyes. I actually thought that was pretty sweet.

"Scourge," Rosy warned as I saw his hand going up her thigh.

"I would never leave you, Rosy," he said, ignoring her. His hand made its way up her stomach, around the curve of her breast to her neck up to her cheek. "I love you too much to ever let you go." Rosy blushed deeper before he kissed her gently. Dammit, why did he have to be so smooth about stuff? The next time he hits her, I'm going to really regret watching the soft side of him.

"Do you mind that I'm a virgin," she asked when he pulled away.

"Well, um-"

"You're the only one who I want to take my purity."

"Rosal-" She silenced him with her lips.

"Please," she whispered between their kisses.

"Right now?"

"When we get home. I brought this lingerie dress a while ago and I was just wondering if you'd like to rip it off me." A smirk grew up Scourge's lips.

"Damn right, I'd love to." He kissed her again before helping her up.

"I have to go tell Amy and Sonic that they can go now?" Scourge scrunched up his face.

"Hell, you had him listening too?" She giggled but shook her head.

"I told you that both of them were worried."

"I didn't think you were serious." Rosy probably rolled her eyes before pecking his lips. I heard her footsteps run up to us.

"We did not need to know that you guys are going to have sex when you get home," Sonic said with an eye roll as he turned off the speaker. Rosy took the small microphone off her shirt and handed it to him as she giggled.

"You didn't have to pay attention to that."

"Yea, whatever." She looked to me, smiling softly.

"See, I told you everything was okay." I nodded.

"Just be careful." She saluted me.

"Will do." With that she ran off to her lover.

"Just trust her, Amy."

"It's not her I'm worried about." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Just don't worry."

"I'll try."

X

I threw up for the second time that night. Abella was staring at me with a frown as Sonic held my hair up. "Mommy, what's wrong," she asked softly.

"I don't know baby."

"Are you going to be okay?" I forced a smile.

"Yea, I'll be alright, bee. Go back to sleep."

"Okay, mommy." She gave me a hug. "Daddy, take care of mommy okay?"

"No problem, bee." Once Abella left the room, I hurled again. "Babe, do you need to go to the doctor's or something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"This is the fiftieth time this week. I don't think this is normal."

"Everything's okay, Sonic."

"No, it's not. You shouldn't be throwing up like this."

"Sonic, this is perfectly normal, alright?"

"Is it that time of month?" I turned slightly to raise an eyebrow at him. "What? It's a reasonable question." I rolled my eyes. My stomach finally settled. A relieved sigh escaped my life. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yea…" I got up and walked back into his room. He followed.

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't flip?"

"Cross my heart."

"I'm pregnant." He fainted. Well, guess that's better than him flipping out.

**I know that this chap was more about Scourge and Rosy but only because i was trying to find something that would stall to lead up to the whole pregnancy announcement. But of course Scourosy and the Crails situation will still be big in the story. I will try to update again soon. School is hectic this year but i'm still writing so don't worry, this story isn't going anywhere**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A nice long chappy for you guys...**

**All characters belong to Sega except Abella**

**Ch. 15**

"How the hell did you get pregnant," Sonic yelled after I poured ice water on him to wake his ass up. He shivered as he got up, still dripping wet. "And what the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't get up. I thought you had a coma for a second," I said innocently. He shot an annoyed glare at me.

"Just answer my first question."

"I honestly don't know."

"We use protection though! There's no way in Hell that this could've happened!"

"Well we actually kind of didn't once or twice…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Say what now?"

"Remember that time when I practically jumped your bones after telling you that Abella was being bullied?"

"Yes, why?"

"You didn't use a condom."

"You're on birth control."

"I took it late that morning." He threw his hands up in frustration as he swore. "Come on, Sonniku, being a father won't be that bad."

"I really didn't want kids right now. We were supposed to get married and then have children."

"So, what do you want me to do? Get an abortion?"

"No! No, no, no. No abortions. We are keeping this baby!"

"Are you sure you really want to keep it?"

"Do you wanna keep it?" I shrugged.

"There's just a lot going on right now."

"How far are you?"

"3 weeks." He nodded.

"Well I don't want an abortion nor do I want adoption."

"I understand."

"But…?"

"But what?"

"Aren't you going to come up with some type of argument that will put us in a big fight?"

"No." He looked confused.

"You're not going to argue that it's your body, your decision, your baby?"

"Maybe in the morning. I'm really tired right now."

"Aww, is my baby girl sleepy?"

"Shut the fuck up," I told him before plopping down onto the bed. He watched me curl up into the blankets as my head snuggled into a pillow to get comfortable. "Can I help you," I asked.

"Well yes, I'm looking for this beautiful girl who's carrying my child." Blush crept up my cheeks. He noticed and grinned as he climbed on top of me. I turned onto my back to face him.

"And where may she be?"

"Right here in my arms," he said as he wrapped me up in his arms, pushing his body against mine. "Right where she's supposed to be." I knew by now, my face was a bright red but I didn't care. Sonic being romantic was something that was unique to me. Most guys weren't sappy like he was. Sure, I'm not really a sappy kind of girl but I can't help but to melt when he says these kinds of things.

"I love you," I murmured, skimming my fingers on his bicep. He kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too," he whispered back between our kisses. Things were started to get pretty heated before I pulled away.

"The baby," I murmured.

"Right." He leaned down to kiss my, for the moment, flat stomach. "Sorry little guy."

"And if it's a girl." He bit me lightly, making me giggle.

"Hush woman." He slid off my pajama shorts before starting to kiss my inner thighs.

"Sonic, what are you-" I got cut off when his tongue got there. My eyes fluttered shut as he licked and nipped at me. It didn't help when his fingers started tracing some of me, making my want for his tongue stronger. I made a fist in his quills, pushing his head deeper. He chuckled against me, the vibration going through my area causing me to shudder in pleasure.

"Just relax, babe," he said before licking the length of my clit, up and down. The tip of his tongue was sliding in slightly but always went right back out. He was driving me crazy.

"Just eat me out already," I half grumbled, half moaned. Again he chuckled, pulling at it with his lips. When Sonic's tongue finally went in me, I lost it. My body wanted more than just his tongue. Oh god, when did his tongue start going that fast. Moans escaped my lips as he licked in a circular motion super-fast. I was already close to climaxing thanks to his teasing so this was making the pleasure stronger. "Sonic," I moaned as I threw my head back, arching my back as well. My legs started to tremble as his tongue kept poking a certain spot that made me jump. He started sucking, his tongue still doing his thing. I was on the edge now, my legs filled with ecstasy and my hips bucking in motion with his tongue. "Sonic, I have to…"

"Hold it, baby. Just a little more."

"Sonic," I yelled as he went rougher.

"Cum hard for me." Boy did I. As he cleaned up the mess, I tried to catch my breath. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, almost popping out of it.

"Damn," I murmured. He chuckled as he climbed back on top of me.

"What?"

"You're an asshole." He smirked, pecking my lips lightly.

"I'm not done."

"But the baby-"

"You're only one month, babe, it'll be fine. I'll be gentle."

"I doubt that." He rolled his eyes as I started to slide off his pants. We both moaned when he entered me.

"Amy," he moaned as he started to move his hips. I moved in sync with him, trying to be faster. He knew how much I loved it when he was the one moaning. Sonic grabbed my hips, making them still. "Bad girl," he whispered in my ear before biting and licking it. He went faster, making me gasp.

"Sonic!" He only went faster. Damn, why am I losing control so easily? I tried to push him away as my sensations got stronger but he pinned up both my arms with one hand.

"Don't fight me babe," he murmured.

"It just feels so good and I don't wanna end this so soon."

"We can always go another round." I blushed but found myself opening up more to the sensations. We both came hard together. Sonic collapsed onto the bed beside me, breathing heavy.

"You sure you wanna go again? You look tired," I teased. He smacked my ass.

"Hush girl." I smiled at him making him grin back. He wrapped his arms, pulling me against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." We shared a passionate kiss before he turned me onto my back again.

X

A knock rang at the door. "I've got it babe," Sonic yelled from his study.

"It's fine, I got it," I yelled back, putting down the giant wooden spoon I was using to stir cookie batter. "Abella, keep stirring that frosting, please."

"Okay, mommy." I walked to the door, noticing Sonic trying to hurry to get to it.

"I said I had it," I told him as I lightly pushed him out the way.

"Pregnant women shouldn't be moving around too much."

"Sonic, shut up." He chuckled.

"What? You need to be careful."

"Don't worry, I won't hit myself with the door."

"I don't know about that. Remember in fifth grade…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SONIC!" He snickered, trying to give me a kiss. I pushed him away before opening the door. Cream stood there, tears streaming down her face. "Whose dick do I need to chop off," I asked immediately, bringing her into the loft. Sonic looked at Cream's sad face and lowered his eyes.

"Don't. It's whatever."

"It's not whatever if you're crying about it." Cream looked to Sonic who was trying to not look at either of us.

"Did you know," she asked him.

"Know what?" Sonic asked, seeming oblivious. I could see the guilt in his eyes though. He was going to lie.

"That Tails was cheating on me."

"Oh. No. He didn't say anything to me."

"Stop lying," I scolded him before looking back to Cream. "What do you mean, he cheated on you?"

"Yup, he has been sneaking around with some tramp and I caught them having sex in our bed when I forgot some paperwork an hour ago!"

"Damn," Sonic muttered.

"What the hell," I yelled at him. He knew about this and he didn't even tell me? Since I was pregnant, he knew not to piss me off. My temper was bad enough.

"Well, uh, Tails kind of told me about this little fling but they hadn't had sex when we talked about it."

"Do you know why he cheated," Cream asked.

"You need to talk to him, okay. I'm not getting in this drama."

"Understandable." She turned back to me. "So, what do I do?"

"Confront him then dump his ass."

"You're right, ya know." I smiled.

"Mothers are always right." She cracked a small smile before giving me a hug and leaving. This seemed to affect her but she didn't seem too worried about it. What if they just didn't care anymore? Love doesn't just go away after a while, does it? I looked to Sonic, glaring.

"What? He's my best friend!"

"I know but-"

"And you're Cream's best friend. You could've told her and then things would've really gotten messy."

"Things are already messy."

"I know but at least she found out on her own without someone else telling her. She might not have believed you."

"And how do you know? Me and Cream have been friends since kindergarten. We always believe each other."

"Right."

"What is wrong with you these days?"

"Me? You really want to talk about me? You're the one who keeps trying to argue!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"And? Damn, Ames, it's bad enough when you're on your period!"

"Well I'm sorry for being an emotional creature!"

"I don't forgive you! The whole reason Tails even did what he did is because Cream doesn't care about him! All she cares about is work and when she is around, they argue! And you know what, Amy, you're starting to do the same damn thing!"

"I don't care about just work! I have a daughter, Sonic! A four year old daughter who needs her mother and father!"

"So why don't you just go back to Scourge then! He'll be done with Rosy in no time! Then you guys can be the happy little family, you always wanted!"

"I don't want Scourge! You're Abella's father no matter what a paternity test says! She needs you just as much as she needs me! I'm sorry for trying to be the mother I never had! I'm sorry for trying to live my dream that I have worked my whole life for! And I'm sorry for having issues! If you can't put up with this then why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Because," he said simply, looking away.

"Because what? Because I'm some poor girl who you want to get off the streets? Because I'm sexy and you want me all to yourself? Or is it because you only want someone that you can use over and over again?"

"SHUTUP AMY! DAMN! JUST TAKE YOUR PREGNANT ASS BACK IN THAT KITCHEN AND MAKE SOME FUCKING COOKIES FOR ABELLA'S SCHOOL! I'M DONE HERE!" With that, he walked back into his study, slamming the door shut behind him. I shook my head, turning to go back into the kitchen. Abella was peeking in from the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, honey," I asked, hurrying over to wipe away her tears.

"You and daddy were fighting. Fighting is bad."

"Daddy and I are going to fight, Bella but don't let it bother you. All parents fight but they're always alright in the end."

"What if you guys break up?" I sighed.

"We're not going to break up."

"You promise?"

"I can't but just know that right now, we're both just saying things we don't mean. Mommy is going to have a baby soon so I'll be acting a little weird."

"I'll be a big sister?" I nodded, smiling softly at her. She put her hands on my stomach that was beginning to harden. "I'll have a little brother or sister?"

"Yup. So don't worry about me and daddy when you have to worry about being the best big sister in the world."

"Okay mommy!" Abella instantly perked up at the sound of having a sibling. I knew she would but hopefully she wouldn't go telling Scourge that. He didn't need to know any of my business unless it involved my sister. Speaking of those two, I hadn't seen them since Sonic and I watched them in the alley. Time to pay my twin a visit.

X

"Auntie," Abella yelled as she knocked on Scourge's apartment door. It was later in the afternoon. We had just got done baking the frosted sugar cookies and Abella wanted to share them with her aunt and father. Scourge opened the door with a cigarette in his mouth. His ice blue eyes were bloodshot and angry. They flicked from me to Abella. Immediately, he removed the cigarette out his mouth and from her view. "Hi dad, look what me and mommy baked!" She held up the small container of cookies. A soft smile went up his face.

"Those are nice, Bells," he said softly. The softest I'd ever heard his voice before.

"They're for you."

"For me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

"But I did." Scourge took the container from her with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Is Rosy here," I asked. He looked to me.

"Why?"

"I have something to tell her."

"Is it about my little sister," Abella asked. Dammit. Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"About her little what?"

"Mommy's going to have a baby," Abella said cheerfully.

"Whose baby?"

"Sonic's you asshole," I told him. "Now is Rosy here or not?"

"She's in the bedroom," he said, moving aside so that we could go in. Abella started jabbering about the baby while Scourge looked at me with that raised eyebrow on his face. Jealousy was in his eyes. He could rot in Hell. I walked to through the apartment to get to the bedroom. Rosy was laying on the bed, tears staining her cheeks.

"What the hell happened," I asked as I shut the door.

"Nothing, Amy," she said with a sigh as she sat up.

"You don't cry over nothing." I sat down next to her. She was wearing one of Scourge's button up shirts and I could see the lace lingerie under it. "He won't sleep with you…will he?" She shook her head.

"I keep trying but he just doesn't want to. What if he thinks that I'm ugly or fat or disgusting or-"

"Rosy, you are none of those things. Scourge probably just doesn't want to be too hard on you when he does ya know, make love to you."

"I've been trying for the past two weeks, Amy. He keeps rejecting me and I'm starting to feel that he just doesn't want me."

"He's an idiot if he doesn't want that hot piece of ass," I told her making her giggle.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well I wanted you to be the first person other than Sonic but unfortunately Scourge learned it first…"

"Learned what?"

"I'm pregnant." Her arms hugged me so tight.

"Aww, Amy, congratulations!" I giggled, hugging her back.

"Thanks."

"Oh my gosh, that is just too awesome! I can't believe I'll have another niece or a nephew! I'm so excited!" I couldn't help but laugh at my sister. She absolutely loved kids. One day, she'd probably have ten of them and still want more.

"Me too."

"How did Sonic react?"

"He fainted." She laughed super hard. "It's not funny, he didn't wake up for an hour. I was scared to death."

"But he fainted! Come on, Amy, you have to admit that's funny."

"Okay so maybe a little."

"A little? Try a lot."

"Yea but we got into a fight earlier…"

"The perfect couple fighting? Damn, it must've been serious."

"Not really. Now that I look back at it, we were both being kind of stupid."

"All boys are stupid." Scourge cleared his throat from the doorway, making us both look over at him.

"Amy, time to go," he told me.

"Who are you to tell me when I have to leave my sister?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Rosy have to talk."

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of her," Rosy said, avoiding his gaze.

"Whatever." He turned to walk away.

"Where are you going," Rosy asked, looking a little hurt.

"Didn't I tell you to change," he snapped, looking back over at her.

"Well, I-"

"Yes or no question."

"Yes but-"

"So why haven't you done it?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of being rejected!" I looked over at my sister in alarm. Her patience over sex was probably gone now. I'm surprised she hasn't tied him down to the bed and gave him a fucking he'd never forget. She stood up so that she wasn't hiding behind me. "I am tired of throwing myself at you! What the hell do you want me to do to get you to lust for me? I have been trying so hard to have sex with you but you just keep pushing me away! Dammit, Scourge, I'm a virgin! A 23 year old virgin! How much longer do you want me to wait? Is it because I don't have experience? I'll do whatever the hell you want to do but just please stop rejecting me! I'm really starting to feel like you don't want me at all."

"Rosy, it's not that I don't want you."

"Then what's the problem?" Why am I always listening to them work out their problems? I have a weird feeling that I should've left when Scourge asked me to.

"I just don't want you to lose your virginity and regret it."

"You're the only person I want to lose my v-card to. I told you that before."

"I know but I don't want to hurt you."

"You already hurt me!" Scourge looked a little sad when she said that. "Losing my virginity probably won't be as bad as you hitting me!"

"Rose-"

"No, Scourge. You either want me or you don't. And if you don't then I'll go and leave you alone. Forget everything we had if that's what you want. I look and feel really pathetic whenever I try with you and I just don't want to have this feeling in my chest anymore." She looked down, tears starting to brim her eyes. Scourge walked over to hug her tightly.

"I don't want you," he murmured. My sister stiffened in his grasp. He looked down into her eyes. "I need you. I really need to be in you. I just don't want things to go bad after we sleep together."

"Things won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but just have some faith in this relationship." He nodded, kissing her lips.

"Can I leave first," I said, standing up.

"Bye Amy," Rosy said between her kisses with Scourge.

"See ya." I walked out, shutting the door behind me. Abella was asleep on the couch. I picked her up and was out the door. The whole ride, I was debating on what to say to Sonic. I was going to apologize either way but I wanted to break the ice in a smooth way. The apartment greeted me with the sweet smell of cinnamon. Sonic must've been cooking some new recipe he'd been wanting to try. I put Abella in her bed before going into my own room. I changed into a tank top, sweatpants and some socks, pulling my hair up into a messy bun. Sonic's footsteps made their way to the bedroom as I started to pick out clothes for work the next day.

"Hey," I heard him say.

"Hi."

"Where'd you go? I've been calling you."

"My phone died sorry and Abella wanted to give Scourge some of the cookies we made. I also wanted to check up on Rosy."

"How is she?"

"Fine. She's perfectly fine."

"That's good." I turned to him. His eyes looked a little sad on me. "Can we talk?"

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. He looked confused. "Sorry, but I just really need to apologize. I didn't want to fight with you earlier, I just- I'm so stressed. The studio is blowing up, Cream just got cheated on, my sister is dating a psycho, I have to start planning the wedding and now I'm pregnant on top of it all. I'm really sorry if I keep taking all my frustration out on you. I don't mean to but it just happens. Please don't take it personally, I'm just a young woman with too many things going on." He nodded as he walked toward me.

"I understand that you've got a lot on your plate, Amy but you can talk to me about anything if you need to. Alright?"

"Yes." He took my hands in his, making me look up into his light green eyes.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you too. I know that you're pregnant and it's bad for you to have stress, especially from a relationship but I have issues too. Our arguments are not because of you. It's me too. I'll try to stay out of your way when you're angry because I know you want what's best for this baby and our relationship." I nodded.

"I do. I really don't want to screw things up with you or this pregnancy."

"You won't." He pecked my lips. "I promise you won't." He kissed me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Our lips and tongues danced together for what seemed hours but in reality was only minutes when he pulled away. "I've also been thinking about what you said… When you asked why I want you to marry me."

"Don't worry about that, Sonic, I didn't mean to ask you that."

"It's because I truly love you. I love everything about you. I love your voice, your eyes, the way your hair falls, the way your body moves when you dance or when we make love. I love your lips, especially when they're pulled up into a smile or when you're mad and you poke them out. I love the way you look at things, the way you look at me, the way you hold me. I love holding you, kissing you, touching you. I love you, Amy and I want you in my life forever but as my wife. You're the only person I want. The only person I'll ever want. You let me go years ago but yet I still came back. That just proves that we were meant to be and I'm happy about that. So happy that I can't bear to ever lose you again. You're my soul mate and no one can tell me different." I blushed lightly through it all as tears brimmed my eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Sonic. That was so beautiful."

"Just say you love me and kiss me." I nodded.

"I love you with all my heart," I told him before crushing my lips onto his. Silently, I made a vow to make our relationship worth it as well as get through this pregnancy without killing someone.

X

"Hey you," she said as she approached me in the alley.

"Hey." I stood up straight from leaning against the wall.

"I knew this was going to happen one day."

"It's just this once. Don't get too excited." She shrugged.

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

"Sally, I'm serious, it's a one-time thing." She smiled, shaking her head.

"You're wrong, Sonic." She pushed me back up against the wall, crushing our bodies together. Her lips brushed mine as she spoke again. "You're a player and players never quit the game."

**Whoa, what's Sonic think he's doing? Dumbass. Lol so anyway, i'm gonna get hit with this hurricane (wish me luck) so i don't have school for the next two days so i will try to update again very soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoo hoo, i am on a roll! **

**All characters belong to Sega except Abella.**

**Ch. 16**

"Hey Sonic," I heard my fiancé say from the kitchen as I walked past the doorway.

"Hey babe," I said, turning around so that I could walk into the room. Amy was now three months and was now sporting a little bump. It looked so cute on her. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"I'm making your favorite. Fried chicken with that mac and cheese that has the bacon mixed in."

"Yum. But wanna know what tastes even better?"

"What?"

"You." I pecked her lips, making her blush. After one peck, I couldn't stop from kissing her more deeply. Her lips were so good. So red and plump. So different from Sally's… Guilt rang in my gut as I pulled away from the kiss. I'd been secretly sleeping with Sally for the past two months. Idiotic, I know but Amy couldn't have sex with me while she was pregnant. I probably couldn't even try to get her into the mood without worrying myself about hurting my unborn child.

"Aww, thanks, I'm flattered." I stared into her beautiful jade green eyes, seeing the love she held for me in them. How could I do this to her? Sex should not be a problem. I mean, she's having my first child. Respect for her and that baby needs to come before my sexual desires.

"Glad you are," I pecked her lips again before going into my study. On cue, my cell rang. I shut the door behind me as I answered. "Hello."

"Hey Sonniku," Sally's squeaky high pitched voice said. Ugh, it was nothing compared to Amy's angelic voice.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so cold to me when we're not together? Then you're so hot when we're together. I like it."

"Seriously, what do you want? I have work to do."

"I was just hoping to fulfill a few of your pleasures tomorrow night."

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"With what?"

"I'm taking Amy to the doctor to get things checked out."

"Can't she go alone?"

"Yes, she can but as this baby's father and her future husband, I want to be there to support her."

"Oh so you want to be in a doctor's office watching some stranger rub all over your fiancé's belly rather than to be with me? Come on, Sonic, I'm free all of tonight." I took a deep breath, weighing up my options. The appointment was at 5 in the afternoon the afterwards I was going to take Amy out for dinner. She'd probably be fast asleep by eight at the most.

"I'll be at your house at ten o' clock." Sally giggled from the other end.

"See you then."

X

"Hello Ms. Rose, Mr. Hedgehog," Dr. Jordan, Amy's maternity doctor, greeted us. She was a white cat with black stripes that made her look like the smaller version of a white tiger with dark blue eyes and a very skinny body. If you saw her on the street, you'd think she didn't eat a day in her life.

"Good Afternoon," Amy replied, shooting her a warm smile.

"Hi," I said softly.

"How are my two lovely parents today?"

"Great," Amy said, perking up. She has been awfully happy these past few days. Maybe it's because all the fuss with her studio's blow up is over. I was happy that stress was over for her. Cream and Tails on the other hand… Well let's say that Tails has been asking me none stop about what to do with this Cosmo girl who is now mad at him and Amy has to help Cream move on to another girl. Rosy and I have developed a brother sister relationship which Amy is grateful for since we will be family soon. I still don't approve of her relationship with Scourge in which now sex is involved in the equation but at least he's stopped hitting her – for the moment.

"Have you been getting all your nutrients?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Does everything feel okay in there?" The doctor rubbed Amy's stomach.

"Yes."

"Good." The doctor looked to me as did Amy. I noticed she looked a little hurt that was all the way across the room.

"Have you been taking good care of her?"

"The best I can."

"Then why are you all the way over there?"

"I'm a very busy lawyer that is waiting for a call about one of my cases, thank you very much." Dr. Jordan shot a glare at me before smiling back at Amy.

"We don't have to go to dinner after this if you're too busy," Amy said, her voice just above a whisper.

"But I promised that-"

"I know but work is important to so if you have to leave then just go, I can take a bus home."

"There is no way in Hell you're taking a bus. I'm not leaving; I'm just waiting for a call with some information." For once I wasn't lying to cover up about Sally. I actually do have a serious rape case on my hands in which the defendant's evidence should be arriving in my office today. Blaze said she'd call me with everything I needed to know so that I could get a move on how to put this creep in jail and make sure he stays there.

"If you say so." Dr. Jordan started talking to Amy about something. Whatever it was didn't really interest me. All I cared about was seeing my kid and making sure he or she was alright in there. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Quickly I pulled it out to see I had gotten a text…from Sally.

_Can't wait for later Hunkey Monkey ;)_

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. The phone buzzed in my hand again, finally receiving a text from Blaze. I read through the information and links she sent me as Amy talked to the cat about the pregnancy and stuff. Once that was finally over, I took Amy to her favorite restaurant. "Is everything okay," she asked as I pulled out her chair for her.

"Never better," I said, pecking her cheek once she was seated. I sat down across from her.

"You just seem a little distant."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Okay." She looked down to her menu.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad in any way by seeming distant but I just have a lot going on right now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's a closed case and someone else's business."

"Sorry," she said, seeming a little hurt. That did come out kind of harsh. I grabbed her hand that was on the table.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to say it like that, I just-"

"It's fine. You're stressed, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes and I'm here for you if you need me." A soft smile came up my face.

"Thanks Ames, it means a lot."

"I gotta repay you somehow for dealing with me while I'm pregnant. Especially with the no sex life for a little while."

"Babe, don't worry about it. Besides, the longer we wait to have sex, the better it'll be when we actually have it."

"Are you gonna make me beg?"

"Probably not." She giggled.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Throw you on the bed and fuck the living daylight out of you." Blush crept up her cheeks.

"Not if I take control of you first."

"Don't get your hopes up." She laughed when I kissed her hand. Dinner went by too quickly. It never really occurred to me to realize how little time I was spending with Amy. Between work, trying to be a father, and keeping Sally on the down low, I'd practically been neglecting her. But now, sitting here laughing and joking with her made me realize how much I'd missed spending time with her. Everything she did made me love her even more.

"Going to sleep, baby," I asked when we got home. She was making her way to the bedroom.

"Yea, I'm really tired." I gathered her in my arms, pecking kisses at her lips until they finally started to move together. The moment our tongue connected, I wanted more of her. I didn't want to just kiss her. I wanted to touch her, eat her out, be in her. Without noticing, I roughly pushed her up against the wall making her moan in my mouth. Yea, my babe liked it rough. My hips started to grind against her, my member rubbing against her tight little pussy. I picked her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around my waist as we continued to kiss. As I supported her by her ass, I walked into the bedroom. I didn't give her a warning before I threw her down onto the bed. "Sonic," she said before I was on top of her, kissing her sweet lips. She started to push against me. "Sonic, stop. The baby." Dammit. Reluctantly, I pulled away from my beautiful Rose.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I lost control of myself."

"It's okay. She's okay."

"She?"

"Yes."

"I thought you couldn't see the baby until the sixth or seventh month."

"That's true. Good job for paying attention. But I want another girl."

"Why?"

"Just because, Sonic." I shrugged.

"Either way, it's still my kid." She giggled.

"Yea, our kid."

"That sounds nice. Our family." I pecked her lips. "My wife."

"My husband."

"Mrs. Hedgehog."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Another kiss.

"Glad you do." We made out for a little while until we got a little too wound up again. I cuddled with Amy for a long while. Even after she was deep in sleep, I held her in my arms. Guilt constantly ate at me as the clock ticked closer and closer to 9:30. That was when I was going to leave for Sally's house. I didn't really want to go anymore. Sex didn't matter for once. Holding my fiancé and future son or daughter did. They were the ones I loved, not Sally.

But then I thought about what Sally said about me being a player and never going to stop sleeping around. A part of me lusted for her and every other hot chick that caught my eye. Amy was just the one I had to work for. At the same time, though, she was the one girl who actually captured my heart. She made me feel giddy and happy all the time. I love it when she got mad and argued with me. I love how she likes to be the dominator during sex. I love how she sees the world for what it really is and not how it's sugarcoated as a big happy world. I loved her. So what was I doing hurting her? One day she was going to find out and I'd have to face the consequences. But the least I could do was let her find out from me. Not someone else. Yea, she'd probably chop my head off but me keeping it a secret would probably hurt her more. Fear filled me, suddenly. What if she called off the wedding? What if she broke up with me? She'd probably never let me see my child or Abella and she'd never want to see me again. I didn't want that, did I? Looking down now at her sleeping peaceful face made me not want to ever hurt her. She was the woman of my dreams. I was not letting her go over a bunch of stupid sexual bullshit. My phone rang, waking me up from my thoughts. I looked to the clock. 11:00 P.M. Shit.

"Hello," I answered, getting out the bed.

"Where are you," Sally asked.

"Home."

"Why? You should be here with me."

"Sally, we have to stop this."

"No we don't. What Amy doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Yes it will, especially when she finds out. I'm not going to put her through this."

"Just because she's giving birth to your child doesn't mean she's some kind of special person. She knew exactly who you were when she started dating you. Hell, she knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"I'm not doing this to the woman I love."

"You don't love her!"

"Yes I do, Sally. I'm sorry for even calling you in the first place. This whole thing between us is over." I heard her start fussing as I hung up.

"What thing," I heard my angel ask from behind me. Shit…

"Amy, I can explain-"

"What thing and why is Sally involved?" Slowly, I turned to face her. Tears were already starting to fall from her eyes as she sat up in the bed. She looked so vulnerable though her voice was still strong and angry.

"Sally and I have been uh…"

"Fucking," she finished. More tears fell down her face as she looked away. "I knew it. I just knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you were cheating on me. I just knew it. You being gone all the time, the distance in your eyes, the secrecy. Everything I assumed was right."

"Amy," I tried to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly, glaring up at me. My hand dropped.

"It's complicated to explain, Ames." I sat down next to her. "I was so used to having girl after girl after girl and not giving a shit about who I fucked or who saw me. But I changed for you, Amy. I really changed. This was just a little slip up. When the doctor told us to withhold from sex for a little while, my hormones just flipped. I didn't know what I was going to do about my needs. I know masturbation could've worked but I'm just so used to getting what I wanted."

"And you wanted sex."

"I'm sorry for cheating on you, Amy. I guess my old self still lies somewhere in me. I wish it didn't exist so that I could be the perfect man you want me to be. Trust me, I want to be everything you ever asked for but in the end, I'm just a rich man with nothing else on his mind but money and sex." Amy shook her head, looking over at me.

"You're not that, Sonic. Believe me, you're not. You are caring, kind, loving, gentle, romantic, sweet, undeniably hot," she cracked a smirk before letting it fall, "and rich. But you don't just care about money and sex. I heard you keep saying that you love me when you were ending it with Sally. I've seen the love you have for Abella and this baby who isn't even here yet. Besides, you care enough about this family that you even ended an affair before things could get too messy. And you did it right in front of me. Most men don't have the strength to do that but you did and I really appreciate it."

"Do you forgive me?" She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Are you gonna leave me?" I felt tears brimming my eyes. If she did, I don't know what I'd do. She was my one true love. All I'd ever need. Without her, what was the point of living?

"No," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I love you even though you're an idiot." I smirked as she let a shy smile come up her face. "And because this baby is going to need a father. Besides, I know how being cheated on really feels like and you've barely done it. It's only bee two months and half the time, I'd know when you were with her. Even when I was asleep, I had a gut feeling. But that feeling wasn't all the time. You're not a bad guy, Sonic. You're just a guy who needs some more adapting to do. I wanna marry you, Sonic, I really do and I have faith that you'll lose your old self somewhere along the way of this engagement…and pregnancy." She pecked my lips. "I love you." I kissed her again.

"Thank you."

"No, I love you back? Geez, Sonic, I feel rejected," she said with a smile on her face. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry baby." I kissed her lips. "I love you too."

X

"_It didn't work."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The cheating thing. It didn't work. Sonic still loves her and it seems like they're still together." _

"_I'm disappointed in you, Sal, I thought you were a better seducer than this." _

"_I am but he's too tight bound. They're never going to break up at this point."_

"_Don't doubt so soon. I've got other plans."_

"_Oh really, like what?" She paused. "You wouldn't." A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked down to my drugged girlfriend. _

"_Trust me." I pecked her red lips. "I already did." _

**Hehe, i love leaving cliff hangers. Gives you lots to think about. So anyways, this wasn't exactly the best chap but just a quick write while it was on my mind. Hopefully the next chapter will be juicier or just a filler. I don't know yet haha but the juicy one is coming. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, my peoples! So this chap is all in Rosy's POV but for a reason in which you will see at the end. It has something to do with the cliffhanger i left last chapter. So enjoy!**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 17 **

"Baby," I heard my boyfriend say as he shook my arm. I whimpered slightly, turning onto my side so that I wouldn't face him. "Come on, Rose, time to get up."

"Five more minutes," I murmured. He chuckled.

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"I'm tired."

"I know."

"So let me sleep."

"I can't. You told me to wake you up." I groaned, reluctantly opening my eyes as I turned over on my back. His ice blue orbs captured my dark green ones effortlessly. Damn, they were beautiful. "Morning sleeping beauty," he said with a smirk.

"Sleeping beauty doesn't awake without a kiss," I replied with my own sly smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes making me giggle but pecked a soft kiss at my lips. "Thank you," I said as I sat up.

"Here, I made you some coffee," he handed me a steaming cup of black coffee. Just how I liked it.

"Thanks Scourgey." He rolled his eyes at the nickname but I knew he loved it. My lips pecked his again before going down to the rim of my cup.

"Do you have something to do today that made you want to get up so early?"

"Sort of. My new boss wants to talk about this case that I'm assigned to. Something about a missing girl who was found dead. He has some more details that I need to know."

"He?" Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you look better than him."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he growled, looking away. My own eyes lowered. "Maybe you should have your assistant go with you. Where are you meeting him?"

"The café on Main Street. It's very public."

"I don't care. See if Brittany will go with you."

"Scourge, I know that you worry but-"

"Just do it," he snapped. "Matter of fact, I'll do it for you." He grabbed my cell from the nightstand and walked out the room. A sigh escaped my lips. Scourge cared a lot about me but sometimes he was just too overprotective. Not that I minded or anything. I was happy that he was afraid of someone else hurting me or taking me away from him. Sure, he showed it in a weird way but hey, it's better than nothing.

I got out the bed and hopped into the shower. After my soothing washing, I got dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white sleeveless button up shirt that had waves coming off where there were no more buttons, emphasizing my nice chest and some black high heels. I curled my hair into waves and let it fall around my face. The only makeup I put on was some foundation and a little mascara. After putting on my favorite perfume, I walked out to the living room. Scourge threw me back my phone before looking me over.

"What are you wearing that for," he asked, his own eyes filling with lust.

"To be something that only you can have," I said with a smile. He pulled me down onto his lap, starting to peck kisses at my neck. I giggled. "Scourgey," I whined.

"That's not my name."

"Yes it is, Scourgey." He rolled his eyes, pulling away from my neck.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you call me Rose."

"I like calling you that."

"And I like calling you Scourgey." A smirk played on his lips.

"Wow." He rubbed my leg, his hand moving into my inner thigh.

"Stop it," I said with a giggle as I got up. He smacked my ass before getting up himself, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Why should I?" More giggles escaped my lips as he tried to wrestle me back down to the couch.

"Okay, I really should leave now."

"No, I'll drive you."

"Okay." He pecked a kiss at my cheek before letting me go. I grabbed my purse before following him out the door. Our hands were intertwined by the time we got to the elevator. Scourge shot a soft smile at me which I returned with a shy one. I really wished that Amy could see this side of him. Scourge wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Even she at one point was in love with him so she should know that he has a kind heart. Besides, he has only hit me once in the time period of these two months and it was only because I did something that really pissed him off. I'd admit that I did deserve it that time. Amy didn't know about the hit, thank god, but that's only because she hasn't really been around. Sure, she'd call and everything but things just weren't the same. I missed having my sister around. Hell, I needed her around. Maybe she could tell me how to be better at sex or something. Anything just to see her and have a long conversation.

I jumped out of my thoughts when I noticed that Scourge was holding the door of his car open for me. "Sorry," I said as I climbed into the car. He scowled.

"Don't apologize for things that don't matter," he said before closing the door. Wordlessly, I strapped myself in and waited for him to start the car. "So, how much do you know about this boss?"

"He's an old friend of mine."

"Is he gay?" I giggled.

"No, not that old friend. The one I told you about before. Cody, remember?"

"The douchebag who you dated for a year or two?"

"He's not a douchebag. We broke up because we didn't think that our relationship could survive through college since we were going to be miles away from each other." He grunted. "Don't worry, he doesn't like me anymore."

"That's just what you think."

"And how would you know if he still likes me?"

"Because when you're with someone for a long time, the feelings you have for someone don't really fade."

"So you still have feelings for Amy?"

"That's different. She had my first child."

"So you do still love her?"

"Somewhat." I tried to ignore the burning my heart started to feel. "But I love you, Rosy."

"Whatever."

"Rose-"

"Just don't, Scourge."

"Don't be a bitch about this. She's the mother of my child. There's always going to be some connection."

"What. Ever." Scourge knew I had an attitude that I wasn't afraid to use. When he pissed me off, I really didn't care if he hit me. Hell, I'd hit him back a few times. But he'd learned by then not to mess with me if I was in the mood. He got me when I was vulnerable. The bastard.

"You're so cute," he said as he chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Can't help it. You're so amusing when you're fuming over something." I rolled my eyes. Only he would think it's funny when I'm mad.

"Listen, you asshole, I will jump out this seat and-"

"What'd you just call me," his tone dark. Fuck.

"Nothing," I murmured. Shit. I thought that was in my head.

"No, you said something. An asshole, right?"

"No." I glanced over at him to see him glaring at the road. Damn, I was really going to get it if he pulled over or when I got home.

"Then what?"

"It was nothing, Scourge." As much as I loved Scourge, I couldn't deny that I was scared of him. He overpowers me easily and that wasn't very favorable.

"Right." He pulled up at the front of the café. "I'll pick you up later."

"What time?"

"Noon."

"Alright." I pecked a kiss at his lips. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled, kissing me again. If anyone hasn't really caught on to it, Scourge was bipolar. His emotions could change very easily and if he didn't take his meds, he could have a life threatening episode. When we pulled away, I smiled back. His smile grew, showing a few of his sexy sharp teeth. I couldn't help but to kiss him one more time before getting out the car. Cody spotted me the second I walked into the café, waving to me from a table near the back.

Cody was an orange hedgehog with vibrant royal blue eyes, a charming smile and an Australian accent. He wasn't as buff as Scourge or Sonic but he did have some muscles. He was also really sweet and funny. We were best friends growing up and we went out all through high school. See, now Amy thinks that Scourge is my first love but it's actually Cody. Scourge is just the one guy who's captured my heart fully. Around Cody, I was dealing with my pedophile father so I wasn't really open around him. But with Scourge, I can be more of myself. Except when he's angry.

"Hey Rosy," he said, getting up to give me a hug.

"Hi."

"You look amazing." I blushed, shrugging.

"I try." We both took a seat.

"So are you hungry?"

"Starving. I woke up this morning and was practically out the door." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Same old Rosy, huh?"

"You know it."

"Who was that guy who drove you here?"

"My boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yup. We've been dating for a while now." A scowl placed his face.

"Oh."

"So, what about this case did you want to discuss?"

"Whoa, whoa girl. How about we get a bagel or muffin into that little stomach of yours?" I blushed.

"Okay." He motioned a waiter over to our table and we both got a muffin with a small bowl of oatmeal and orange juice. If I was thinking straight, I think this was more of a date than a work meeting. We barely even talked about work. Most of the outing was catching up. Turns out Cody never did get another girlfriend after we broke up. He tried to play it off as if he was too busy to have one but I saw in his eyes that he was lying. He never got over me. In a way, I felt flattered but in another, I felt bad. I moved on with Scourge while he didn't move on at all.

"So, tell me about your boyfriend," Cody said as we walked down the strip mall.

"Well his name is Scourge," I started a smile coming upon my lips. Damn my stupid in love hormones!

"Intimidating name." I giggled.

"Yea, I know but he's really sweet."

"Not as sweet as me though, right," he joked, nudging my arm.

"Of course not. You're the sweetest of them all." He chuckled.

"What does he do for a living?"

"Well he works mainly as a mechanic but he also has his own business."

"Really? What kind of business?"

"He sells stuff."

"Oh, that sounds nice. How old is he?"

"He just turned 23."

"Oh, you cougar you." I giggled.

"I know, I know. I'm disgusting." We both laughed before he started staring at my shoulder.

"Whoa, what happened there?" He asked, cautiously putting his hand on the large bruise.

"I fell."

"Did you hit the back of your shoulder blade as well?"

"I sleep wild." Cody wasn't buying it.

"Rosy, is he hitting you?"

"Cody, it's not what you think."

"Oh so he is?"

"It's not his fault. He just gets so mad and-"

"Rosy, there is no excuse for this. No man should ever put his hands on a woman – ever."

"You don't understand. He has anger issues."

"So?"

"So, he can't really control what he does."

"Of course he can't."

"Cody-" He lightly pushed me up against a wall.

"Rosy, you don't deserve that." Blush painted my cheeks as he pushed his body up against mine.

"He's getting help."

"As if that's going to help. Rosy, you need someone who truly loves you. Not some idiot who will put his hands on you and not think twice about it."

"He always feels bad about it though. And he does love me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. You don't know him like I do."

"Rosy, I thought you were better than this."

"I am! You're just like everyone else! You don't know Scourge! You don't know how gentle and sweet he is because you're all judgmental! I'm not going to give up on him! We love each other! And you don't give up on the person you love."

"Then I'm not giving up on you." My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you, Rosalinda. I didn't call you up here so that we could talk about work. I could care less about work around you. I just wanted to spend time together and be how we used to be. I've really missed you, Rosy. You're my best friend and my true love and I just want to try again with you. So, will you?"

"Cody…"

"You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you time but just to give you something to think about…" He leaned closer, looking deep into my eyes to make sure it was okay. My head was backing up but the wall stopped me. His lips pressed against mine softly. Damn, I missed his sweet kisses. Reluctantly, I let my fading feelings for him come back to life, moving my lips with his. His arms wrapped around my waist, pinning our bodies together fully as my arms looped around his neck. I opened my mouth, letting his hot breath and tongue in. The last time I kissed Cody, it was a goodbye kiss but now, us kissing like this feels like a reunion kiss. Did I really love him as much as I thought I didn't? Scourge and I weren't going to break up because of Cody, were we? I mean, Cody had just as many problems as Scourge. But then again, my defenses are down. Cody could have me fully if we went back out. Damn, stupid mixed emotions. Suddenly, Cody's body was off of mine. I looked down to see Cody's mouth bleeding, his blue eyes glaring up at someone. Shit, shit, shit.

"Scourge, it's okay, I'm not hurt," I said, getting in front of my boyfriend before he could beat my best friend to a pulp. His eyes were absolutely livid. If I wasn't in the way, he'd probably be sending Cody to his grave.

"He's trying to take what's mine," he growled. Cody chuckled from the ground.

"Damn straight I am and trust me, pretty boy, she will be." I looked back at Cody to see him smirking evilly at Scourge. What the hell happened to him? Damn, why must I be mixed between two hot boys sent from Hell? Cody winked at me before walking off. When I turned back around, I was greeted by a sharp slap in the face. My body flew into the brick wall as tears pricked in my eyes.

"What the hell, Rosy," Scourge yelled.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"Really? So you weren't kissing him back?"

"Well I-" His fist went into my stomach.

"So you were?" I doubled over, clutching my burning stomach. His hand cupped my neck, pulling me back over so that his cold eyes would meet my watery ones. "You said he wasn't going to take you away from me. What did I tell you about lying?"

"Not to."

"Exactly."

"I really wasn't planning on him to do this, Scourge. I swear that I didn't know."

"Are you going to leave me to go back out with him?"

"No."

"Don't lie." I shook in his grip.

"Scourge, I'd never leave you. I promise that I won't. Cody's just my best friend. He'll get over it eventually."

"Do you still love him?"

"A little."

"Does it compare to how much you love me?"

"No. I love you way more than I'll ever love him." Scourge's eyes softened a little as he let go of me. "I'm really sorry that he kissed me and that I responded. I was just confused about him but now I'm sure that I don't want to be with him." Scourge simply nodded, looking around the alley with alert. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't seem right."

"What doesn't?" Before we both knew it, something came up and hit Scourge right in his head, knocking him out easily. A scream escaped my lips before the figure looked to me.

"Hello, Rosalinda," it's dark but smooth voice said.

"Who- who are you," I asked, slowly bending down to my injured boyfriend, wrapping him in my arms.

"That's not important at the moment." Someone's hand went over my mouth as I felt a needle enter my arm.

"Sorry Rosy," I heard Cody say before my world went black.

**Whoa, shit got instense. Haha, so i had a lot of reviews for the last chap saying that Scourge or Shadow was the one on the phone: well they were good but not what i was thinking. So who are these people? Why is Cody with them? Who exactly is causing these relationships so much mayhem? Muhaha, so many questions to think about till next time. Muah!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Two chaps in one day, oh yeah baby!**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 18**

"Hey, um, it's been a couple hours since you were supposed to be here to pick up Abella. You could have just told me if you're busy or something. Just call me back, okay," I said before hanging up.

"Scourge," Sonic asked as he walked into the room. I nodded.

"This is the third week he's done this. His phone is going straight to voicemail. Have you tried Rosy?"

"Yea. Same thing."

"I'm starting to get worried." Sonic sighed, coming up to me. He put his hands on my bulging stomach.

"Don't stress too much," he reminded as he softly rubbed my stomach.

"I'm trying but they're both not picking up their phones. What if something happened?"

"They're probably just fucking." I glared at Sonic. He smirked. "Just think positive," he said as he cupped my face.

"I can't. Scourge is a freaking asshole! What if he did something to her?"

"Amy, you know that he would never do anything too brutal to Rosy. He really cares about her."

"And how would you know?"

"We are friends, remember?" I rolled my eyes. "Look, okay, they're both probably fine. All we can do is hope that one of them calls back."

"But it's been three weeks, Sonic. I doubt that they got up and took off to China." Sonic had to laugh a little at that.

"I doubt that too but just don't worry baby. They're both going to be okay."

"If you say so," I murmured as he wrapped me up in his arms. I looked back down at my phone, seeing that I had gotten a text…from Scourge. "Finally," I yelled.

"What?" I pushed Sonic on the bed behind him to look at the message.

_I hear you're looking for you sister?_

Ugh, this fucking asshole.

_Yes, now tell me where she is before I chop your dick off!_

He responded quickly. Sonic was still confused, asking me questions.

_Whoa, calm down there kitty. I can't tell you where they are._

Oh hell.

_They?_

"Sonic, I think they're both in trouble!"

"What? Why?"

"Whoever has Scourge's phone said that they can't tell me where _they_ are. Scourge probably got kidnapped with Rosy!"

"Aw damn."

"Exactly! We have to call the police! Send out a search party! We have to-" my phone buzzed once again.

_Call the cops and they'll both be dead. Let's make a little deal now shall we?_

Sonic took the phone out my hand, reading the text. A deadly glare took over his face as he called Scourge's phone.

"What do you want," Sonic asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"I can't tell you yet. That comes later in this game. But I say we make a little deal before things get too fun," a deep but smooth male voice said.

"And what little deal would that be?"

"First, let's see if your friends make it out of here alive."

"What? That's not a-"

"Bye." With that he hung up, leaving me and Sonic in complete confusion and worry.

X

My eyes fluttered open, meeting the dim lit room. There was only a small light bulb in here for me to see which didn't help much. Immediately, I started to search around for Scourge. I found him on the other side of the room, glaring up at the wall. "Scourgey," I whimpered, trying to move but my body wouldn't comprehend. What the hell did they do to me? His ice blue eyes looked over at me, going from anger to softness.

"Rose?"

"I can't move."

"Alright, I'm coming." He painfully got up from his position on his back to crawl over to me. I noticed the cut on the side of his head and the bruises showing on his body due to his ripped up shirt. They must have beat him when he was unconscious to make sure that he wouldn't be a threat when he woke up. I felt bad for getting him into this mess. If I hadn't gotten alone with Cody then maybe we wouldn't be here right now. Scourge wrapped his soft muscular arms around me, pulling our bodies close together.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"For being an idiot and always needing someone to save me. You knew something was wrong with Cody. I should've just called you to pick me up once we were done eating," I said as tears started to escape my eyes.

"This isn't your fault, Rosy. Trust me, it's not. Whatever these assholes want, they're not going to get it."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm fine. You're the one I need to worry about."

"I'll be okay." Or so I hope. He started to caress my face, tilting my chin up so that our eyes would meet.

"I was worried. You were knocked out for so long and when they first put me in here, you weren't there. They could've done so many things to you."

"To me? Look at what they've done to you."

"I've endured worse from my own father. You, you're more fragile."

"I guess." I nuzzled my nose to his neck, making him chuckle.

"I'm so happy that you're alright, Rosy."

"Same to you, Scourgey." We heard footsteps come down the steps. Scourge pulled me closer, angling us so that he was blocking me. Cody appeared when the door to this dungeon opened.

"Aw, look at the cute couple," he teased. Scourge growled.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"I'm not here to fight you, not that you have chance in your condition." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Then what are you here for?"

"To see the beautiful Rose."

"Well then you had better get your ass back up them steps. You're not coming near her."

"Oh really?" With a snap of his fingers, two buff figures dressed in all black attire and black masks came into the room. They advanced towards us. Scourge got up and threw a punch at the one, making him stumble at a bit. He also threw his leg backwards, hitting the second one right in the stomach. It pained him to do this though so when they got a hold of him, he could barely struggle in their grasps.

"No, don't take him away from me," I yelled, noticing that they were dragging him toward the door. I found the strength in my body to stand up and run towards them but Cody caught my in his arms, holding me back. "No! Scourge!"

"I'll be fine, Rosy! Just make sure to defend yourself for the moment! I'm coming right back!"

"Scourge, don't leave me!"

"I love you," he yelled before they shut the door. Tears streamed down my face. How could they just take him away like that? They couldn't leave me alone with this asshole! Scourge couldn't let them do this!

"Don't worry, sweet, you'll see him one last time before we kill him," Cody whispered in my ear. I pushed him away from me.

"Kill him," I asked, my heart breaking even more.

"Yes, I mean that was the whole plan. Scourge and Sonic must be dead. But in order to do that, we needed you and Amy far away from them. Sadly, the plan did not work. Seeing that you two didn't break up as well as Amy and Sonic."

"Why do they need to die?"

"An eye for an eye. They killed a couple of us, so why not kill them in return?"

"Us? Who is us?"

"The Jays of course."

"Oh god, you're in a gang."

"Smart girl." I wanted to hit him so bad right now but Scourge was at stake here. Anything I do or say could make him die faster.

"Sonic's going to be a father soon, you can't do that to him! What about Amy! And her daughter! You're going to crush everything that they have worked for!" He shrugged.

"Too bad, now isn't it?"

"Please don't kill them. I'm begging you, Cody, please!" His look softened.

"Rosy-" He reached out to touch my face.

"No!" I jumped back. "You will not take away the people my sister and I love! I won't let you!"

"Rosy, you have to understand-"

"I don't want to understand! You can't kill Scourge or Sonic! Do you know what that would do?"

"I really don't care. As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

"I will never love you if you kill Scourge! I don't even like you right now for hurting him! That is the love of my life that you're probably torturing right now!"

"The love of your life?" He grimaced. "You're in love with that piece of shit?"

"He's not a piece of shit! He treats me better than you ever will."

"So by hitting you, that's treating you better?"

"At least he didn't get me by trying to kill my recent boyfriend." Cody sighed, looking down.

"He killed my uncle, Rosy. He was the only piece of family I had left."

"And your people killed his mother." Cody's head shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"Your stupid gang raided his house and killed his mother right in front of him! He was only eight years old! You didn't even see your uncle die and you were already an adult when it happened! I'm sorry that your parents didn't want you but Scourge had a family. He had his mom, his stepdad, and his sister but you know what, you killed all of them! Scourge practically has no one but me, Amy, and Sonic! But does he go around killing your people for revenge? No, he kills them because of self-defense!"

"How do you know all of this?"

"He told me. He is the way he is now because of your stupid gang. He can't love me the way he wants because he doesn't know how. He doesn't know how to be a father because he didn't have one. He doesn't know how to treat a woman because he didn't have one in his life. You don't know shit about him! If you're going to kill someone, I suggest you do it for the right reason."

"It is the right reason."

"No, it's not. Scourge has not done anything to you or your family but mind his own business. Your uncle attacked him. I'd know because I was there. We were just coming home from a date when they ambushed us. He only killed your uncle because he threatened me. So if you want someone to blame for your uncle's death than blame me. He died because he threatened my life. So kill me, don't kill him."

"I could never kill you, Rosy. I was serious when I said that I loved you."

"And I love Scourge. So if you really love me then you'll let me and Scourge out of here with no trouble and you'll leave Sonic alone too." Cody stared at me for a long while, debating his options.

"I'm sorry, Rosy." He turned. "But that's not going to happen."

X

"You have three minutes," some dude said before pushing me into a cell thing similar to the one I was in. My heart dropped at the sight of Scourge. He was shirtless, but covered with blood and cuts. There were whip marks, bruises, open wounds, and clashes. I couldn't help but to let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Scourge," I wailed, falling beside him. He was unconscious so he didn't hear nor took in my touch as I sobbed on his chest. "I love you too, Scourge. I love you so much." He moaned in pain as I felt his arms come up to wrap around me.

"Rosy," he murmured.

"Yes, Scourge." I looked up at him, straddling his hips so that he could look me in the eye.

"Did that asshole hurt you?" I smiled.

"No, I'm alright. Are you okay?"

"Yea. Damn you're beautiful," he said as his hand caressed my cheek. Blush crept up my cheeks as more tears fell. "Call me Scourgey again."

"But you hate that nickname."

"I know but I love it when you say it." Another soft smile came up my lips as I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Scourgey."

"I love you too, Rose." I laid my head on his chest. "We're going to get out of here."

"But your condition."

"I'm fine. All I know right now is that I'm getting you the hell out of here."

"But what about you?"

"You're all that matters, Rosy."

"I'm not leaving this place without you." He sighed.

"If you insist." I nodded, pecking his lips. That one peck turned into a very long passionate kiss. I really hoped that this wasn't the last time that our lips would dance together, our tongues wrestling, and our hot breaths colliding together.

"Time's up," the guard said, opening the door. I slid the gun out my pocket and shot him. Scourge chuckled.

"That's my girl," he said as I got off him. I smiled at him.

"I learned from the best." He got up effortlessly, grabbing the guard's gun from his waistband. Scourge already had three or four guns already. Trust me, my babe was a badass.

"Alright, let's go." He leaded me down a hallway, keeping a close eye out for any guards. His gun was ready if there were as was mine. We had to shoot a couple on the way but we had silencers on them. "Stay close to me," he whispered as we approached a large room. "Get your guns ready, babe." We heard voices.

"Don't get shot."

"Same advice to you." We both walked out, shooting like mad. We got everyone in there dead and retrieved their guns. From then on it was easy. We had killed most of the guards and the gang members. The only person left that we really had to look out for was Cody. I was worried about him. He was a sneaky little pain in the ass. I was right, of course. There he was at the exit of this place, holding a gun and a bomb.

"So you two aren't as stupid as I thought," he said.

"Cody, please let us out," I commanded.

"I told you before Rosy, he's not getting out of here alive."

"Go, Rosy, he'll let you go," Scourge whispered.

"Not without you," I told him, shooting him my puppy dog eyes. He sighed warily.

"Aw, that's just adorable. Little girl won't leave her man." I growled, holding my gun up to him. "Not so fast there, Rosy." He held up the bomb in his hand. His thumb was on the trigger. "If my thumb leaves this then we're all dead."

"You're a psycho, you know that!" He chuckled.

"Oh trust me, Rosy. I know." Suddenly, Scourge had his arm wrapped around me, running at a super speed as he knocked the trigger out of Cody's hand. Right before the explosion, he pushed me fully out the door.

"Scourge, no!" Before I could even turn, the blow from the explosion blew me a feet away. Tears fell from my eyes as I turned and looked back at the wreckage. The police pulled up to the scene, seeming to have already been called. I felt thin warm arms wrap around me.

"Rosy, are you okay," my sister asked.

"No," I murmured, my eyes searching around for Scourge. He had to be somewhere around here. We had enough time for us to both get out. So where was he?

"Rosy, I don't think he made it," Amy said.

"No, he had to. He had to!" Amy only hugged me closer as I began to break down. Sonic and Abella rubbed my back gently. When this life is over, I'm so going to kick Scourge's ass.

X

"Rosy, come on, someone is here to see you," Amy said, trying to pull me out the bed. It has been a month since the whole incident. Cody indeed had died in the explosion, his crazy ass but Scourge…who knows.

"Tell them to go away."

"Rosy, come on, they really want to see you."

"Amy, please just go away."

"You're not going to waste your life away in this bed."

"Who's gonna stop me?" She sighed before going out the room but left the door open, the hallway light invading the darkness.

"Go on in." I heard footsteps enter the room, shutting the door behind them. The light flipped on making me groan.

"Go the hell away," I yelled before looking up at the person. He tilted his head as my eyes widened. Tears pricked at my orbs again. I was dreaming. I had to be.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to," he said pointedly as he raised an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm talking to you! What makes you think that you can just pop up like this! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Everything. So anyways, are you Rosalinda Rose or not?"

"You're asking me if I'm me?"

"Yea but even if you're not, you're still hot as hell."

"Scourge," I asked, seeming confused.

"Yes. I'm Scourge."

"Why did you just ask me that?"

"Well, the doctor gave me a few names of people I should know and you're one of them. My girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm your girlfriend." I got up from the bed. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I lost my memory. The doc said that I was in an explosion and on the way out, something hit me. Blew me off a little bit."

"But you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." A smile came up my lips.

"You're okay?" He started to look annoyed.

"Yes."

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything up until after my mom died. After that, I'm blank. And I have a daughter now, that's weird. But uh-" I crushed my lips onto his, molding them passionately. I was surprised that he kissed me back, his arms wrapping around me immediately. "So, I'm guessing we were close."

"Yea, we are." He smiled, showing all his sharp teeth.

"Then it's nice to meet you." I giggled.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied before he pressed his lips against mine once more.

**Before anyone can ask, this is not turning into a Scourosy story, i just don't want the story to get boring so until Amy has the baby, it'll probably be alot of Scourge and Rosy stuff because putting drama around a pregnant women does ot end well. This is still a Sonamy story but give me like three chaps of Scourosy and then the Sonamy will begin again. Anyways, that was a close call! Lol but yay, Scourge is alive but he forgot his memory. How nice, right? Haha, can't wait to see how he is now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This a spoiler but the Sonamy children arrive at the end even though this is a Scourosy chap (the last one i'm doing in all Rosy's POV)**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 19**

"So this is our house," Scourge mused as he looked around the apartment. There wasn't really much to look at. White and black walls, slick black furniture, flat screen TVs every time you turn around and nice carpeted or wooden floors. Scourge seemed to like it though. He slowly raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me.

"Yup," I said simply. He was a lot different without his memory. A lot happier I could say. He also had a lot of questions that actually made me think. The old Scourge never used to ask me those questions and when he was happy, he didn't express it thoroughly. I stepped away from his side slightly in the direction of the bedroom. His hand immediately grabbed my arm, pulling my back against him. I couldn't help but let the blush creep across my cheeks.

"Where are you going?"

"To go put some stuff away," I said, holding up my duffel bag. Amy was forcing me to stay over here house when I had believed Scourge was dead so that I wouldn't go into depression or something. I don't know, she was just being protective.

"Oh. Alright." He hesitated before finally letting me go. I walked down to the bedroom, starting to unzip my bag. Amy had packed most of the shit in here and I didn't wear all of it. There were tons of sexy dresses that I owned in here for whatever reason. I bet Amy was going to try and get me to go on the rebound. My head shook mentally. My sister sometimes. I laid the dresses out on the floor next to me so that I could hang them in my closet when I was done with putting things in the drawer. As I was putting my unworn shirts in a drawer, Scourge walked in. "So, do you wanna go on a date tonight or something?" His eyes went to the dresses laid out on the floor. "I'd really like to see you in one of those bad boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. But sure we can go on a date tonight. What would you like to do?" He took a seat on the bed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I guess."

"Okay."

"Okay then."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know, dinner and a movie I guess." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's it? You're going to wear one of those sexy ass dresses to dinner and a movie?"

"I never said I was going to wear those dresses. I have other ones that are more subtle."

"Oh I see, you don't fuck on the first date huh?"

"What? You think I'm a ho or something?" He chuckled as I heard his weight shift off the bed.

"Of course not. But we're in a relationship and I just thought that as my homecoming present, I could get some." I scoffed.

"Oh please." He chuckled again, his lips beside my ear.

"But seriously, dinner and a movie is so unoriginal."

"Then what original date did you have in mind, Casanova?" He shrugged, putting his hands on my shoulders gently.

"I'll think of something," he murmured as his hands started to caress my arms. His gentleness was confusing to me. He handled me as if I was made of glass or something. Then again, before he would give me bruises just by holding my wrist at his regular strength. The new Scourge must know of his strength and is being careful with how he uses it.

"Okay."

"You're so quiet." I shrugged, looking over at him since his head now lay on my shoulder.

"You're so different." His eyebrow rose again.

"Different how?"

"You just do a lot of things differently then you used to."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I shrugged the shoulder opposite of the one his head was on. "Does different get a kiss?"

"No." I turned back to my folding as he chuckled.

"Wow. Um, I have a question."

"What?"

"Did we use to be intimate a lot?" I blushed softly.

"We just started being fully intimate actually."

"Really?" Amusement was clear in his voice. Was this some kind of joke?"

"Yes and you took my virginity."

"Damn, that's kind of a bummer that I can't remember that experience."

"It's alright, at least I still have the memory."

"Was I good?" My blush deepened. Why was he asking all of this?

"Yes. Very good." I glanced at him to see a smirk shaped on his lips. "What are you smiling about," I asked playfully, nudging him with my elbow.

"You."

"What about me?" He picked his head up to grab my hips and spin me around so that I would straddle his waist.

"All those curves you're hiding under those clothes." By now my face had to be beet red.

"Shut up!" I shoved his shoulder. He chuckled, pulling my body against his.

"Don't be shy, babe."

"I'm not being shy. You're just a perv."

"Well I think we should have an honest relationship. You asked me a question and I answered honestly. Isn't that what you women want from a guy?"

"Not answers like that?" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. That's why you're blushing." He lightly removed me off his lap and went over to the dresses I had laid out before I could answer or hit him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your dresses. I like this rust one here. Looks sexy." The dress he was talking about was a rust orange, spaghetti strapped, form fitting and had holes in the shape of an X in the middle so it showed a lot of my stomach, sides and back.

"That's funny. You're the one who brought it for me."

"I did?" I nodded.

"Yea, you got me this for one of our monthly anniversaries. I didn't even give you any suggestions on what I wanted. You just got it spontaneously." Scourge's look saddened as he looked up at me. A soft smile had taken over my lips as I remembered when Scourge first gave me the dress.

"_Babe," I heard him yell as he walked into the apartment. A smile immediately erupted on my lips just from the sound of his voice. I padded barefoot to the living room where he was holding a rectangular box. He held it out to me, smirking. "Here."_

"_What's this for," I asked as I took the box. He wrapped his arms around me from the back. _

"_We've been together for eight months now," he whispered in my ear before kissing it._

"_Aw, you've been counting."_

"_Of course I have. How could I take any moment with you for granted?" My blush grew as he started to peck kisses on my neck. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Open it and find out, baby." I did as I was told and pulled out a sexy little rust dress. _

"_Aw Scourge, it's so cute!" _

"_I thought you'd like it. How about you wear it when we go to the blood on the dance floor concert Saturday night?" I screamed from excitement and shock. _

"_You got tickets for BOTDF?" _

"_Of course."_

"_But you hate them."_

"_But you love them." I smiled, turning in his arms. _

"_Thank you." He kissed me softly. _

"_Anything for you, Rosy." _

I couldn't help but let my eyes tear up. Scourge had a soft side that he only permitted me to see. He'd always try to cover it up with hitting on me but it's only because he was mad at himself yet I was in the way. People didn't see Scourge the way I did.

"Are you alright," my boyfriend asked as I felt his arms wrap around me. I looked up into his ice blue eyes. I'm such an idiot. The tears streaming down my face are acting like he's gone when he's right here, holding me in his arms.

"Yea," I said with a sniffle. "I'm just really happy that you're okay." A small smile grazed his lips.

"I'm glad you're alright too." He indulged us into a nice long kiss. Damn, he still kissed me just right. Our lips moved together in complete sync as his tongue slowly made its way into my mouth. My hands crept up his chest and neck into his quills, rubbing and tugging on them like I used to. He let out a moan. Mentally, I smiled. He always liked it when I did that. His hands slid down my back to my ass, grabbing it roughly and pulling it so my hips would move against his. For a second I wondered how he remembered how to do that until I realized that it's probably just the way his body is when it's being sensual or something. He pulled away. "We shouldn't," he breathed.

"Shut up and fuck my brains out," I growled, pulling his lips back down to mine. Our kisses grew more rough and aggressive. His hands started to lift up my shirt that I was wearing. He was going too slowly in getting it off so I pulled away and tugged it off for him. His eyes bulged out his head at my large breasts and my hour glass figure. I stood up and unbuckled my jeans, tugging them off as well so I only stood in my bra and panties.

"Damn," he whispered, his eyes roaming my body shamelessly.

"Like what you see," I asked with a smirk.

"Hell yea." Before I could say something else, he had picked me up. My legs were around his waist, his arms supporting me as they were wrapped beneath my ass and our lips were connected again. He slammed me up against a wall and started to grind on me, making me whimper in pleasure. I could feel his erection from beneath his jeans. He pulled away from my lips to attack my neck with hickeys and bite marks. My body wanted him so bad now. He did this before though. Teased me a lot before actually getting to the point. I think he did it for a reason. When we had sex, he did it so aggressively that sometimes it hurt but felt greater. I wouldn't be able to last too long when he teased me. Since I was new to sex, I could only go a round or two before I passed out against my will. I guess he knew this so he made it last much longer.

"Scourge, I want you," I whispered it his ear making a growl escape from his throat. His sharp teeth bit me so hard that it made me scream in ecstasy. He pulled me away from the wall to slam me onto the bed. Before climbing on top of me, he tore off his shirt.

"Is this an old bra?"

"Yea."

"Do you care if I rip it?"

"Not at all." He smirked and tore the bra off me. His eyes observed my breasts briefly before practically devouring them. His sharp teeth bit at my nipples a few times making desperate moans escape my lips. Once he was satisfied with my chest, he started to kiss down my body to my underwear. First he pecked kisses above the underwear, making my shudder and moan restlessly. He pulled away to lightly run his fingers back and forth over the length of my womanhood making me shudder. Now when his fingers started to drill circles into me, that's when I started going crazy. He only chuckled at me, carelessly ripped my underwear off too. His eyes glanced up at me repeatedly as he bent his head back down, probably making sure I was okay with what he was about to do. I nodded, shooting a soft smile at him.

Fuck, his mouth could do wonders. His lips sucked and kissed just right. And his tongue…damn that thing knew how to work. Scourge never did this to me before so I was blown away. The way his tongue made me want to explode as it explored me, going as deep as it could. My hands tangled in his hair, pushing his head deeper just so that they would be occupied. He stopped before I could climax, making me pout. He was licking his lips when he crawled back on top of me. "You taste good, Rosy."

"Thanks," I said, blushing softly. I turned my attention to unbuckling his jeans and sliding his bottoms off.

"You ready," he asked huskily in my ear. I nodded. We both moaned when he entered. Surprisingly, he moved slowly at first. Then again, this was his first time with me for this new memory. He probably wanted to cherish it. Then suddenly, the fast aggression came back, making me scream his name and grip my sheets.

"Scourgey, I gotta," I whimpered.

"Hold it," he said as he went slower. For some reason, the ecstasy in my legs was staying. It felt amazing. Then he sped up making my hips twitch restlessly since I was still holding back. I didn't want to end this so soon with him. He always did me just right. A deep sigh escaped my lips when we climaxed, his body collapsing next to mine on the bed. I turned onto my side to look at him. He was lying on his stomach, breathing heavily into the pillow. "Damn Rose." I giggled.

"What?"

"You sure do know how to take the energy out of someone, don't you?" I shrugged.

"I guess so." He pulled his head up and pecked my lips.

"Take a nap, we're still going to dinner and a movie later."

"And what happened to the original plan you were going to come up with?"

"That was the original plan."

"Oh shut up," I shoved his shoulder. He chuckled, bringing me into his arms as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

X

"Amy sit your pregnant ass down somewhere," I told my sister who was running around the kitchen. She was nine months now and she really shouldn't be on her feet.

"I can't. I'm looking for the garlic. Where is the garlic?" I sighed, getting off my ass and walking to the spice cabinet.

"Right here," I said, plucking the little container from its spot. Amy came towards me with her huge stomach.

"Thanks, Rosy."

"No. You go sit. I'll finish dinner for you."

"But-"

"Sit." She pouted but complied. "The baby's due any day now, you can't keep moving everywhere."

"I know but I just can't help it. I get so bored. Maternity leave sucks." I giggled.

"Wow, Amy. Only you would think that having a paid leave from work sucks."

"This whole pregnancy sucks. After this, I really want to get my tubes tied."

"What? No! You are only 23. Do you know how many more babies you could produce?" My sister rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not think about it."

"Me either," Sonic said, coming into the kitchen still dressed in his suit. "Hey Rosy."

"Hey ugly." He rolled his eyes as he bent down to give Amy a soft kiss.

"How's Scourge," Sonic asked as he started to rub Amy's stomach.

"Fine," I said with a shrug.

"Define fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Scourge is Scourge. That's all I really have to say."

"Is he hitting you," Amy asked.

"No," I sighed, actually telling the truth for once. Scourge has been amazing to me. He's always been surprising me with gifts and takes me out on dates all the time and don't even get me started on the sex. But he's still Scourge. He still has mental and anger issues and he still is a part of the bad things on the street. Just because the way he acts around me changed doesn't mean that he changed totally.

"Whoa," Amy said, sounding a little thrown off. I looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" I looked down at the water coming from between her legs.

"Oh damn," Amy muttered.

"Shit," Sonic yelled, rushing over to the phone. I helped my sister up as he called the hospital and ran around the house to get the baby bag and Abella. We got Amy into the car and Sonic drove like a madman. I actually couldn't tell if he was excited or nervous. Either way, he was going insane. He practically ran with Amy to the emergency room since the baby was coming fast. They decided not to find out the gender because they wanted it to be a surprise. Amy was hell bent on thinking it was a girl. Another little girl would be nice. She'd be so adorable.

I called Scourge as Abella started to work in her coloring book. "Babe," he answered.

"Hey, can you come to the hospital," I asked.

"What? Why? Did they hurt you? How bad are you hurt?"

"Scourge, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that asshole who blew up the fucking warehouse thing! How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Thank God. Then why are you at the hospital?"

"Because Amy's having a baby?"

"What? She's only three months! How the hell is that supposed to work?" Ohh, now I see.

"You regained your memory, didn't you?"

"Regained it? I never lost it."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Whatever. Just get here." I spotted him walking in. "Or you can just come over this way." He saw me and Abella and quickly walked over to us.

"Rosy, why is your hair longer," he asked, tilting his head. He looked to Abella. "And Abella's is shorter? That's it, I'm confused. What the hell happened?"

"You lost your memory, like I said before."

"Well I don't remember losing my memory." I rolled my eyes.

"Duh." He looked like he wanted to hit me. Fear filled me instantly. I remember that deadly look. Now I missed when it wasn't around. He sighed and took the seat beside me. His hand rested on my thigh, rubbing softly.

"How long was she in labor," he changed the subject.

"I don't know. Her water broke a couple hours ago. I would've called you sooner but Abella was too excited," I motioned to his daughter who was still coloring. She had kept talking about how excited she was to be a big sister and what she thought the baby was going to look like in both genders. It was cute for the first hour. After the third, I had to break out the crayons. He nodded.

"Kay."

"So, when you answered the phone…you sounded worried."

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be worried."

"I don't know." He made me look into his eyes.

"Look, Rosy, I love you with all my heart. I know that I'm not the best guy in the whole wide world but I do care deeply for you and I will kill someone if they ever put their hands on you."

"Really?" He nodded, smiling softly.

"Really." He kissed me gently, letting our lips move in harmony for a minute before a nurse came up to us.

"Hello, are you Rosalinda Rose?" The bunny asked. I nodded.

"And this is Abella, the mother's daughter." Abella looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Well, how would you feel about meeting your new baby brothers?" Abella's eyes widened.

"Brothers? I got brothers?"

"Yup. Two of them." Scourge let out a little chuckle. I knew why. Sonic probably fainted again. "So how about it," the nurse held out her hand. Abella grabbed it willingly. "Please, follow me," the nurse told me and Scourge as she started to walk off. I got up but looked down in confusion when Scourge didn't get up as well.

"What's wrong," I asked. He shook his head, not meeting my gaze.

"I can't do this."

"You can't do what?"

"Amy. She had a baby…with someone else." The hurt in his eyes told me straight off what was wrong.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Rosy, but she was my first love."

"So you don't want to see the babies? Your nephews?"

"Sonic and I don't claim each other as brothers, you know that. I just can't see Amy's children by another man. I just can't. I love her too much to see that happening." My heart started to break.

"So where does that leave us?" He looked up at me.

"Rosy, you're a great girl and all but I need more time to get over Amy. I'm not going to hold you back so I think I should let you go." I nodded, trying to fight back tears. "I'll start packing your stuff when I get back and send them back to you. Alright?" I nodded. He stood up. "I'm really sorry. I do love you but-"

"No, I get it. You love her more. I totally understand." He sighed, looking guilty.

"Don't hate me."

"Too late." A tear slipped from my eye. "Just get me my stuff back as soon as possible." I tore off the necklace he had brought me. I threw it at him. "Thanks for nothing." He looked hurt for a second before shaking his head and walking off. I turned to see the nurse and Abella waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I blinked back more tears as I walked up to them, forcing a smile. Sonic was holding one of the babies when we walked into the room. A sleeping Amy had the other one in her arms. Abella ran up to her mother, looking to the little light blue hedgehog in her arms. He looked just like his father but had his mother's dark green eyes and wavy quills instead of straight ones. I walked over to get a look at the one Sonic was holding. This one was a darker shade of blue, closer to Sonic's cobalt color and also looked like his father. They even shared the same light green eyes.

"You alright," Sonic asked, noticing my watery eyes.

"Me and Scourge broke up." Sonic frowned. "Because he's still in love with Amy." Sonic's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry Rosy."

"It's not your fault. I don't think he's going to try anything to hurt you guys. He just doesn't want to hold me back." Sonic nodded.

"He's doing the right thing by letting you go instead of hurting you." I shrugged.

"Either way, it still hurts." I shook my head, pasting a smile back on my face. "On to a happier note. What's their names?"

"This one is Jared Xavier," he said, looking down to the ones in his arms. His eyes then flicked over to the one in Amy's arms. "And that's Jordan Michael."

"Well they're beautiful." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Rosy. Wanna hold Jared?"

"Sure." He put the infant in my arms. The newborn looked up at me, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Hi there, little one. I'm your Auntie." Sonic chuckled as his son smiled up at me and gurgled happily.

**Aw welcome, Jared and Jordan! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**All characters belong to Sega except for the children.**

**Ch. 20 **

"Rosy, where are you going," I asked, seeing my sister walk past the kitchen doorway. She appeared back in the doorway wearing a fitted silver gray dress that outlined her curves and gave a slight tease of her thick legs with a pair of leopard dark silver stilettos. Her hair was straightened wildly, her eyes were outlined in a sexy silver and black that made her look mysterious, and her lips were frosted in a dark berry that made them look plump and very kissable. "And why do you look like that?" She looked down at her outfit.

"Looking like what," she asked, walking into the room. She smiled, seeing Jared in my arms. "Hello little one," she cooed, putting out her painted fingernail that his little hands took hold of immediately.

"Looking like you're ready to have a one night stand." She rolled her eyes, starting to tickle Jared's stomach with her other finger.

"I'm just going to the club. My friend Brittany says that I need to get back out there."

"So you're meeting her there?"

"Yup."

"Which club?"

"The one you work at."

"You know Scourge hangs out there a lot right?" A frown took over her face at the sound of his name. She took her attention away from Jared but let him keep her finger in his grasp for he kept pressing it against his little mouth and on his forehead.

"Yes, I know but Brittany's dating this new guy and she wants me to meet him."

"So, you're not going for a rebound?"

"Not intentionally. If I see a hot guy, I see a hot guy." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"I'm really sorry that he broke with you because of me," I told her, looking down.

"You talked to Scourge?"

"Yea."

"Oh." I slowly let my eyes go up to her. Her eyes didn't take sadness, instead they took anger and jealousy. I put Jared in his high chair before putting out my hand to my twin. She smacked it down.

"Rosy," I started.

"No, Amy! For once, I actually thought that someone actually loved me! That for once a guy didn't choose you over me! But he did!"

"Rosy, you have to understand-"

"Understand? You want me to understand that the man I love is still in love with my twin sister! How am I supposed to understand that, Amy! He was with me for over a year! He took my virginity! He beat on me! He let me into his house! I just don't get it! What is it about you that makes you so fucking irresistible! Why can't I be the beauty of the family, huh? It's always you! Always! Always! Always!"

"Rosy, it's not like that," I told her gently, seeing tears start fill her eyes.

"Yes it is, Amy," she said, her voice softening. "I know that you used to be jealous of me because I was smart and I got all the attention from our family. I know that you used to hate me because I got to go to college for free while you had to work for the money to keep going. I know that you still hate me for having a better upbringing than you. But have you ever thought about what you have?"

"No, actually…" She shook her head.

"Of course you didn't."

"What do I have that you don't? We're twins, Rosy!"

"We may be twins but we are nothing alike. You were always skinnier than me. Your body matured better than mine. Your personality is better than mine. Hell, even your hair is better than mine. I may have the brains but you have the looks. I know that might not mean a lot to you but you don't know what I would give for a guy's attention. And just when I had it, you take it all away. I know that you have no control over his feelings and that you're over him but we still broke up because of you."

"Rosy, you know I was never looking for a guy's attention."

"Whatever." She looked over at Jared who was reaching out his hands towards her, whining gently. "I'll be back by 3, you can call the cops if I'm not," my sister said simply before walking out the apartment. My heart hurt a little bit. I didn't know that Rosy was jealous of me. She never seemed jealous. But then again, I guess that was the point. To not seem jealous so that I wouldn't suspect anything.

"What was that about," Sonic asked, walking in with Jordan in his arms.

"Rosy's going out."

"I know. I might have to punch a guy in the face if they lay a hand on my little sister." A smile lit my lips.

"Aw, you're claiming her already."

"Don't get excited. She still hates me." I giggled as he put Jordan in his chair. Jared whined to Sonic, putting his arms up. "You little one, like attention," he said as he picked his son up. Jared smiled at him and Sonic returned it. Jordan noticed their little moment and started whining. Sonic looked down at him. "Alright," he said, picking him up as well. Both the infants seemed content in his arms as he rocked them softly.

"I'll get their bottles ready," I told Sonic as I heard the timer beep for the water to be warm. I put in the formula and tested it on my skin before letting Sonic hand me Jordan and giving him one of the bottles. Our little babies calmed down a bit as they drank their milk. Jordan was staring up at me with his big jade eyes. "Hi there handsome," I cooed, tickling his stomach slightly. He let out a little cough as he tried to smile. "Aw careful there." I kissed him on the forehead. Sonic was staring at me with adoration in his eyes. "And what do you want," I asked, raising an eyebrow. He blushed, looking away.

"You're just really good with kids."

"So are you," I nodded my head towards Jared who was trying to get Sonic's attention by patting his hands on his father's chest.

"You are such a daddy's boy," Sonic told his son, tickling him softly making him giggle and gurgle.

"Well he looks just like you so I wouldn't be surprised." Sonic smiled as he glanced up at me.

"Yea, I guess so." I looked in my arms to see Jordan sleeping peacefully. "Hey Ames." My eyes met Sonic's.

"Yes." His smile grew.

"Thanks for giving me these beautiful kids." I shrugged.

"Eh, no big deal." He chuckled making me smile. "Is little Sonic over there falling asleep?" Sonic rolled his eyes but nodded.

"He's probably tired seeing that he was up with you before I even got down here."

"He was crying and I wasn't going to let my little baby boy starve." His smile grew into a sly smirk.

"Speaking of starving…"

"Shut up, Sonic," I said, blushing myself. He chuckled.

"Really? You're gonna let your baby daddy starve like this?"

"Let's at least put the babies to bed before we talk about this."

"Mmm, if you say so." We walked to the room where both of their cribs were at the moment. Sonic had another room where the other would sleep once they got older but for right now, we thought it'd be better that they were in the same room.

"Sonic," I whined as he pulled me to him from behind when we entered our room.

"What," he whined back.

"I'm tired."

"Never said you had to do anything."

"It's too late to do this."

"To do what?"

"To fuck." He chuckled.

"If I remember, the first time we fucked, it was much later than this."

"Oh shut up." He turned me around to face him.

"Ames, please. I've been waiting for a while."

"I know."

"So…"

"So I'm tired. We can fuck tomorrow." He rolled his eyes but a smile still played on his lips.

"You know how much I love it when you play hard to get," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Who ever said I'm playing?"

"Oh hush. I know you want me." Blood rushed to my cheeks at his comment. Okay, so maybe I was starving for him too but I just had two babies and who knows the next time they're gonna wake up. A giggle escaped my lips when he picked me up and threw me on the bed. I tried to sit up but he only forced me back down. "Sonic," I moaned as his tongue worked down there. We hadn't done this in so long that I kept losing control. Especially when he went really fast. "Oh god, Sonic," I yelled, digging my nails in his back as his hips moved super fast.

"Want me to slow down," he asked.

"No. Just don't stop." He smirked, going faster making me scream his name.

"That's right, beautiful, wear it out." I blushed strongly. I hated how I was under his complete control. It so wasn't fair though it felt so damn good. After the third round, he finally was halfway sleep.

"Sonic," I murmured, as I laid my head on his chest.

"Yea, beautiful?"

"I think you should talk to Scourge."

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about Rosy. She's been acting awfully strange lately."

"And that has to do with Scourge because…?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that he broke up with her a month or two ago." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." He nodded, pecking my forehead.

"Anything for you." His arms tightened around me, crushing our exposed chests closer against each other. "Hey, when's the wedding?"

"Three months."

"Damn." I giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just feels so far away."

"Nah, it'll fly by."

"So you say." I rolled my eyes.

"I do say." He pecked my lips.

"I still love you though."

"I love you too." He pressed our lips together once more.

X

"Hey bro," I told Scourge as I walked into the diner. He shot a glare at me.

"Shut up and sit your blue ass down," he snapped.

"Whoa, I'm sorry," I said, putting my hands up in surrender as I sat down. He rolled his ice blue eyes, returning his attention out the window. "What crawled up your ass and died twice?"

"Nothing." I kicked his leg, making him look to me.

"Tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, Sonic."

"I'm not taking that as an answer. You miss Rosy don't you?" He shrugged, looking down.

"They do say that if you love something than let it go."

"Well in this case, I don't think you should've let her go." His eyes snapped up to me.

"What? Why?"

"Because she's lost her mind." His eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"No, not like that. I mean that she's starting to be a little rough edged."

"She was like that before."

"No, I mean like with guys. She's always out and doing hell knows what."

"She's living her life, I can't help that."

"Scourge, you're not getting the point."

"What is the point?"

"Dude, she needs you in her life." He looked away again.

"I know but I just don't want to make her feel like she can't compare to Amy."

"She already does feel that way. She has always felt that way. I overheard her yelling at Amy saying stuff like this. She thought that she had you all by herself."

"And she does."

"But you still broke up with her because of Amy."

"As if you wouldn't do the same thing."

"Yea, I guess I do see where you're coming from."

"Exactly. Rosy just needs to move on. Let her fuck a few guys, she'll be alright."

"Scourge, she's not like you. Girls don't move on that quickly. Do you know how much emotional shit they go through?"

"Sonic, I lived with Rosy for a while. I know what the fuck I was dealing with."

"Maybe she should move back in with you."

"No, that'd be awkward."

"Then at least talk to her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to be there holding her back. I love her, I truly do but I just can't do this right now."

"Can't do what? Move on?"

"Sort of. Amy and I are always going to have a connection only because she gave birth to my child. Now that she has also given birth to your children, you probably know what I'm talking about."

"Yea, I do."

"I just don't want Rosy to think she's any less than she is. I mean, she deserves better than me."

"But she doesn't want better. She wants you." He merely shrugged.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Well no. I was also wondering if-" We both looked toward the door at the sound of the ring it makes when someone's entering the diner. Rosy stumbled in giggling like an idiot with some guy behind her. It was obvious that she was a little tipsy. Scourge growled at the sight of the guy wrap his arms around her. "Rosy," I yelled, getting her attention.

"Hey Sonic," she exclaimed, rushing over to us. She looked over to Scourge and her tipsy smile fell a little. "Hi," she murmured.

"Who the fuck is that," Scourge said, keeping his glare on the dude Rosy walked in with.

"A friend." She smiled again, losing her balance a bit.

"From where?" I made Rosy sit down since she almost fell.

"None of your business," she snapped before looking to me. "Sonic, can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure," I told her, watching as she laid her head on my shoulder. Scourge scowled at this.

"Rosy, he has a fiancé who is your sister," he growled.

"He's going to be my brother soon, get the hell over it," she replied with the roll of her eyes.

"I can't!"

"What? Do you have problems getting over every girl you date?"

"No, but-"

"End of this conversation then."

"Look, Rosy I'm sorry."

"Tell me that again when I actually give a damn." Scourge sighed, looking to me. Okay, time to play matchmaker. Because Rosy was drunk, I simply picked her up and sat her on Scourge's lap. "Sonic, why'd you do that? Asshole," she yelled. I was lucky that the diner was empty.

"Just talk to him." She pouted, crossing her arms and looked away from Scourge yet she didn't move from his lap. "If you don't, you won't be able to hold your nephews for a week."

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"Technically, they're half my DNA too." She rolled her eyes but looked over to Scourge.

"What do you want from me?"

"Look, I'm not in love with Amy."

"Ohh, big shocker," she said sarcastically.

"But I am in love with you. We were just getting too serious and I don't know if I can handle a long term relationship. I lied about me still being in love with Amy."

"You better had been," I muttered. Scourge shot me a glare before continuing.

"I'm just scared that I won't love you the right way. I mean, I already don't know how to love you at all. But I do feel very deeply for you. I just think you deserve better." A small smile came upon my lips. There were very little times when Scourge was being upfront and vulnerable like he is now. He's lucky I'm not gonna start videotaping. Rosy merely shrugged though I could see the softness in her eyes.

"You can drive her home," I told him as I got up.

"Why," Rosy asked.

"Because you two need some more talking and some serious make up sex so see you guys later," I said before walking out. A soft chuckle escaped my lips when I glanced back to see both of their cheeks flashing a bright red. Yep, I knew what I was talking about. When I got back home, I saw Amy and Abella on the couch, watching TV.

"Did you talk to him," Amy asked after I landed a kiss on her lips.

"Yep. They're talking right now actually." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine."

"If you say so." Amy pulled me down to lay on her lap, playing with my quills. Just as she was leaning down to give me another kiss, one of my sons started crying. She giggled.

"Go on big daddy," she teased. I groaned.

"Alright." I got up and made my way into my job of parenthood.

**Meh, this chap was just a filler, nothing too dramatic here. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs. **

**Ch. 21**

"Shadow," I yelled at my friend as he walked into the studio. He looked over at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What," he asked.

"Hi," I said with a soft smile. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just had some babies." His eyes widened.

"You were pregnant?"

"You missed a lot while you were away in Europe."

"I can see. Boy or girl?"

"Two boys. Jordan and Jared."

"Nice."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Give me a hug, stranger!" He rolled his eyes but walked up to me. His muscular arms wrapped tightly around me, bringing our bodies together. "So I was wondering," I started to say when he pulled away. He raised an eyebrow.

"You were wondering…?"

"Do you have any hot guy friends?"

"Why?"

"Because Cream needs to get back out there."

"What happened?"

"Tails cheated on her."

"Do I need to cut his dick off?"

"I'm already on it." He smirked for a second before it fell.

"But luckily I do have a few guy friends that do get a lot of female attention."

"Really? Are they single? Down with one night stands?"

"Is Cream down with one night stands?"

"Just sayin'." He shook his head, chuckling.

"Alright. So when is this date thing going to take place?"

"Saturday?"

"Alright. Is your fiancé going?"

"He can't. He has a trial that day." Hope flashed in Shadow's eyes.

"Aw. Guess you'll need a date." I put on puppy dog eyes. "Fine," he said with a sigh.

"Yay!" I hugged him again.

"The hell," I heard Rosy ask as I heard her footsteps come in. Shadow pulled away from me slightly to look at her.

"I didn't know you had a dark side, Amy," he said, looking over her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," she snapped at him before turning to me. "You, me, outside."

"What happ-"

"NOW!" Damn, who crapped in her cereal. I shot a apologetic smile at Shadow before walking with my twin outside.

"What's wrong," I asked her softly.

"Tell your fucking boyfriend to leave me and Scourge's relationship the hell alone! We're over, so just let us be over!" I raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are over…again?"

"Shut up Amy." I giggled. They'd been on and off these past few weeks. It was kind of funny at times. Once they started arguing in front of me and I swore it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. "Just tell Sonic to stay out of it."

"What's he doing?"

"Annoying stuff." Her eyes went to Shadow who you could see through the glass wall. "Isn't that the guy who went with us to the club that one night?"

"Yes. His name is Shadow."

"He likes you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm not an idiot, Amy."

"He knows that I'm getting married."

"So? Guys don't care."

"Whatever. Look, there's your boo," I said, motioning to Scourge's car that pulled up next to us. He rolled down the window, leaning over the seat to look at my sister.

"Hey babe. Need a ride home?"

"GO TO HELL," she yelled at him. He smirked.

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Of course she will," I stepped in. I opened the passenger door and pushed my sister in the seat. She glared at me. "Have fun." He drove away, making me smile. They were so perfect together. I walked back into the studio, seeing Shadow sitting down, texting on his phone. "I'm back."

"Was that your twin?"

"Yes. And the guy in the car was her boyfriend." He nodded in understanding. "So, did you meet any cute girls while you were away?"

"Nah. None of them were girlfriend material."

"So you messed around?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" I giggled.

"You just don't seem like the player type."

"I'm not a player, I just sleep with girls who are." I giggled, shaking my head.

"Yea, yea." I noticed him staring at me. "What?"

"You do not look like you just had two babies."

"I can thank my metabolism for that," I said, looking down at my larger breasts and my flat stomach. My thighs had gotten a little thicker in muscle from carrying around the weight but other than that, my shape didn't really change.

"You know you went to the gym right after you had them kids."

"Damn straight." We both chuckled. "You are still so quiet," I told him, poking his shoulder.

"What would you like me to say?" I shrugged.

"Anything. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING." He chuckled before going a bit serious.

"Why are you getting married so early?"

"What do you mean," I asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I mean what makes this guy so special that you're getting tied down so early."

"I'm 23, Shadow."

"Yes and how many 23 year olds do you know that get married?"

"Well…"

"I don't mean to criticize your decision, but I'm just wondering why him."

"Because I love him."

"Obvious answer," he replied with an eye roll.

"You know that you'd be saying the same thing if you were in my shoes." He shrugged.

"I guess. How is Sonic anyway?"

"He's good." Speaking of my fiancé, he strolled in the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes immediately hardened at the sight of Shadow. "Hey you," I said, smiling at my true love.

"Hey beautiful," he said, smiling back before landing a sweet kiss at my lips. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. I glanced to Shadow to see his mouth twisted in disgust.

"Shadow, you got the invitation to our wedding right," I asked, looking back over at my friend as Sonic wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. I noticed they were glaring at each other.

"Yes," Shadow replied but kept his crimson eyes on Sonic.

"Are you going to come?"

"Just for you," he said, sending a soft smile at me. A soft rumble rang in Sonic's chest. His arms lightly tugged on my hips, signaling that he wanted to leave.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Course. I'll close up for you."

"Thank you," I told him as Sonic lightly dragged me out the studio. He looked like he could pop a vein his head. "You alright," I asked, pecking his cheek as we walked to the parking lot where his car was.

"Not really."

"Why? Can I do anything to make it better?" He closed his eyes, throwing his head back slightly.

"No, it's totally out of your control."

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"That faker in there."

"Shadow? What's wrong with him?"

"He's trying to take you away from me." I let out a giggle, making Sonic look down at me, a glare on his face.

"Sonikku, we're just friends."

"Yea right. I see the way he looks at you."

"But I don't feel the same way about him."

"That doesn't matter. He could still try something and I really don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know you don't," I said softly as I intertwined our hands. "But you're gonna have to trust me with this." He sighed, pulling me closer.

"I'll try," he murmured before kissing my forehead.

X

"Scourge cut it out," I heard my sister yell making me giggle. They were staying over for dinner tonight, me forcing them of course. I heard Sonic laughing his ass off in the living room. What the fuck were they doing?

"You two better not be trying to have sex in there," I yelled from the kitchen.

"We're not even going out," Rosy said, poking her head into the room.

"You guys so are. Didn't you sleep over his house last night?" She blushed deeply as she walked into the room fully. Her eyes immediately shot to Jordan.

"There's my little nephew," she cooed, rushing over to pick him up. He smiled at his aunt as she cradled him in her arms. Scourge rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm not done with-" Scourge cut himself off as he looked to Rosy with the baby in her arms. Sonic walked in behind him, glancing at Rosy before walking over to me. I leaned on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "He looks like you," Scourge told Sonic, glancing at him.

"They both do. Mad that they got my good looks," Sonic asked, a grin coming upon his face.

"Shut up," Scourge rolled his eyes. He hesitated but walked up to Rosy. Jordan's eyes went to his uncle and he reached his arms out toward him.

"Aw, he wants you to hold him," I gushed. Scourge looked at me like I had three heads.

"I don't know how to hold a baby." Before I could reply, Rosy stepped in.

"Hold your arms out," she said. He obeyed and she set the baby in his grasp before putting his hands where they should be. Jordan started pushing his little hands on Scourge's chest. He does that to every guy who holds him. Sonic says that he's testing their strength. I think Jordan just wants to know what gender is holding him. "See, not so hard." Sonic squeezed my hip, making me look up at him.

"They'd be really good with their own kids," he whispered. I looked back over at them. Rosy was tickling Jordan, making him giggle while Scourge was gently bouncing to keep the baby at ease. I'd admit, if they had their own child, a moment like this would be pretty adorable.

"Are you two having fun playing house," I teased, raising an eyebrow. Both their cheeks turned a deep red.

"Here," Scourge handed Jordan back to Rosy before walking out the room. I noticed that his eyes looked a little irritated. What was up with him?

"I'll be right back," I told Rosy and Sonic before walking out to the living room where Scourge was sitting with his face in his hands. "You okay," I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am," he said his voice hard.

"Is this about Rosy?" He took his face out his hands to look at me.

"What about her?"

"Well it's obvious that you're in love with her." He looked away. "Why don't you just go back out with her?"

"She deserves better."

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure you are all she really wants."

"It doesn't matter what she wants or what I want. She deserves someone better."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve you too."

"Why are you suddenly so for us getting together? You hated our relationship."

"Because you were hitting her but you don't anymore."

"She told you that I was going to get help."

"Didn't mean I actually believed that you were gonna do it." He shot a glare at me before returning his gaze to the carpeted floor. "You must really care about her."

"Yea, I do."

"So, be her boyfriend. It's not like you guys aren't fucking already."

"We aren't." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'we aren't'? She's been spending nights at your house like crazy."

"You stayed with Sonic and you guys didn't have sex for a while. Just because I have a reputation doesn't mean that it applies to Rosy."

"So what do you guys do when she's over your house?"

"Talk, mostly."

"About…?"

"She's just going through a lot right now." My own eyes lowered.

"I know." My sister hadn't really been the same since the whole Cody thing happened. Now, our dad was on her back more than usual but I don't even think it's about work anymore. I saw the way he looked at her one day when I was picking her up from work. It was the way he looked at me.

"I swear if that bastard touches her," Scourge started to growl. I put my hand on his.

"Rosy knows how to defend herself."

"So do you but look what happened." I couldn't help but see where he was coming from. Our father was pretty strong for his age. He overpowered me easily. With Rosy, it might be even easier since she's not really in the right state of mind.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on her." His hand took hold of mine.

"I will."

"And thanks." He looked up at me, confused.

"For what?"

"For saving her before." A small smile came upon his lips as he nodded.

"Just doing my job." I smiled.

"Good." He looked deep in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I shook my head, my smile falling.

"Don't. We're friends now and I'm glad that we are. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." His lopsided smile came on his lips. The sight made me smile bashfully.

"I could say the same." I didn't notice that we had gotten closer physically, our faces inches away from each other.

"What are you two doing," I heard Rosy ask. Immediately, we turned away from each other, me withdrawing my hand.

"Nothing, Rose," Scourge said. She didn't look like she was buying it.

"Right."

"We were just thinking about our old relationship, that's all," I piped in. Her eyes went to me.

"Okay."

"But it's obvious that we have no feelings for each other now, I mean-" Scourge started.

"I really don't care," she said. His face fell a little.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't go out so what's the point in caring. Whatever Amy and Sonic do is their business but whatever you do is none of mine."

"Rose, you know that I don't want it to be like that."

"Don't want it to be like what?" She tilted her head. "Please explain that to me." Sonic walked in, looking back and forth between them.

"What the hell is going on," he demanded.

"Scourge and Amy were just having a little reminiscing moment and I caught them but I'm just telling Scourge that I don't care about who he kisses or fucks whichever."

"What? You two kissed," Sonic exclaimed.

"No," Scourge and I said in unison.

"We just got a little close. It was no big deal," I said. Sonic frowned but didn't say anything. He knew that he couldn't. Hell, he slept with some other bitch and I didn't stay mad at him. He knew not to fight this battle.

"Can't you two just kiss already," Sonic asked, looking back to Rosy.

"Sonic," Scourge hissed. Rosy didn't even blush, only looked down.

"We're over, Sonic. There is no getting back together." Scourge's mouth dropped as well as me and Sonic's.

"Rosy," her ex got out, his voice laced with hurt.

"Don't, Scourge. Just don't." Suddenly, his eyes filled with an anger that I'd never seen. I jumped up in front of him before he stood.

"So that's what you're just gonna do! You're gonna walk out on us! On me! After all we've been through? Are you fucking kidding me right now!"

"Scourge, just calm-" I tried to say.

"NO, AMY, I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!" He looked back at Rosy whose eyes were starting to water.

"I'm sorry, Scourge…," she whimpered before running out the door. He growled.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE," he yelled, starting toward the door. I grabbed his arm.

"No, Scourge."

"Let me go," he said, controlling his growling the best he could. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"You promise?"

"No," he said, shaking his arm out my grasp and speeding out the door.

"Want me to follow him," Sonic asked. I nodded, looking over at him since he had walked to my side.

"Please." He pecked a kiss at my lips before speeding out the door. I heard Jordan start to cry. Perfect.

**I know i'm putting alot of Scourosy drama in this but its only because at the moment, there's not a lot of things i can do with Sonamy except the Shadow thing at the moment. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 22**

I paced about the room, impatiently. My eyes flicked back to the clock. It had been an hour since Sonic went to go follow them. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat on our bed. What could possibly be taking them so fucking long? The front door opened, making me jump up and rush to the living room. Sonic walked in, looking a bit tired. "Well," I asked, my heart beat thumping.

"We lost her," he said.

"What do you mean? You both are faster than her!"

"I know but she must've took a different way than we did. We were searching for a while. She texted me saying not to worry so she's fine. Scourge went to her house to wait for her when she goes back there."

"Is he still mad?" Sonic shook his head.

"He's upset but he's not as mad as he was before." I let out a breath.

"At least she's alright."

"Yea, she said that she was on her way home so hopefully she talks to Scourge."

"I hope they work things out."

"Me too." Sonic walked up to me, pecking a kiss at my forehead. He leaned down further to peck a kiss at my nose and then my lips. I put my hand behind his neck, pulling his lips back down onto mine. He licked my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue start to wrestle with mine. He pulled my body against his, his one hand going down to cup my butt.

"Sonic," I moaned in his mouth as his hand went into my pajama pants.

"Do you want to…?" He asked, pulling away.

"Yes." Our lips collided again as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked to our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. I yelped as he threw me on the bed. He started to take off my bottoms, pecking kisses down my legs as he did so.

"You sure you want to do this right now," he asked as he kissed my core.

"Positive." He leveled his face with mine, looking me in the eye. "Just make sure you put a condom on." He chuckled before kissing my lips.

X

"Amy, are you sure I look alright," Cream asked, picking at her dress.

"Yes now stop it," I said, swatting her hand away from the hem of the dress. It was a bold orange spaghetti strapped dress that was fitted, outlining her chest and backside. I had put some volume in her hair and curled it so it was all over the place. We paired the whole thing with a pair of orange stilettos. She looked hot if you ask me.

"But what if his friend doesn't like me?"

"He will."

"Naw, he'll take one look at you and forget about me." I myself was in a blood red strapless dress that had streaks of silver in it with a pair of silver stilettos and my hair straightened in a voluminous mane.

"I doubt it. But if he does," I held up my engagement ring, "This thing leaves a good face mark." Cream giggled as a car approached us. I recognized it as my sister's black Mercedes. She hopped out in a white tank that had a tiger print on it and a black denim mini skirt with black bumps and her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a side bang.

"Hey Rosy," Cream greeted her as she walked over to us.

"Hey," She replied, shooting her a smile. I had invited Rosy because she had really broken it off with Scourge. I mean, she didn't really break it off but they were strictly friends – nothing more. For the moment anyway. I knew he was going to be here tonight. He'd told me this morning which is why I was glad that I decided to pick this club.

"So, shall we go in or are we waiting," I asked, looking between my girls.

"Let's go in. I need a couple shots," Rosy said.

"For what?"

"Just because." I shrugged, making our way into the club. Rosy had her secrets that I would bust later but right now it could wait. The strobe lights immediately got my pulse racing. I couldn't wait to start dancing. Rosy dragged Cream and I to the bar, ordering some shots. Her eyes looked a little weary and angry. Cream shot me a silent "Is she okay?" look. I only shrugged. At least I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hey beautiful ladies," I heard a unfamiliar voice say from behind us. We all turned to see Shadow and a teal hedgehog that had violet eyes.

"Tony," Rosy asked, tilting her head. He looked to her.

"Heyy, Rosy. Long time, no see. You still staying at Scourge's?"

"No," she said, looking away. Shadow smirked as he met my confused gaze.

"Girls, this is Tony. He works with me but he's friends with Scourge – hence him knowing Rosy," he explained. I glanced at Cream to see her looking at him wide eyes. He was pretty hot, I'd admit that.

"I'm Amy," I said. "This is my friend Cream," I nodded my head to my best friend. His violet eyes went to her, immediately filling with adoration.

"Well hello there," he purred. Cream blushed and giggled.

"Hi," she got out.

"You drinking anything yet?"

"No but-"

"Can I buy you something?"

"Sure." I tuned out their conversation to meet Shadow's gaze on me.

"What," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just…you look beautiful tonight Pinkie." I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Only took me five minutes to pick up a shirt and jeans."

"Figures," I snorted. His crimson eyes went to Rosy who was downing shots. "Slow down," I scolded her. The bartender handed her another and I shot a glare at him.

"She said to keep them coming," he explained, putting his hands up. I sighed.

"Rosy," I whined as I took the glass before she could pick it up.

"Gimme," she yelled, reaching her hands out. I drank the shot myself. From the looks of it, she was already drunk. Good thing I didn't drive my car here. I'll just have to take hers and take her back to Sonic's.

"No more drinks for her," I told the bartender before ordering myself a martini and Rosy a cold water. Shadow took the stool beside me, seeing that Cream and Tony had wandered off to a different side of the bar.

"I can pay for that," he offered.

"Thanks but I've got it."

"No, Pinkie, let me get it." I huffed.

"Fine." I glanced at my sister to see her looking longingly at someone from across the room. "What are you," I started before seeing what had her attention. Scourge was sitting on one of the couches, sipping on a drink while joking with his friends.

"I don't think I wanna be just friends," she said, her voice slurring.

"Then tell him that." She shook her head.

"He won't talk to me."

"Have you tried?"

"I've been calling him all day. He doesn't want to talk."

"You don't know unless you try." She looked to me, frowning.

"What if he doesn't me anymore?"

"He does. Just go talk to him. I'll go with you." I told Shadow to watch our drinks before helping my sister off her stool and over to her ex-boyfriend. His blue eyes went to us as we approached him. A frown took over his lips.

"Scourgey," Rosy whined, holding her hands to him. He glared at her.

"Get her out my face," he growled, not looking at me though I know it was me he was talking to.

"Not until you talk to her. You know drunk people are honest." I looked to Rosy who looked close to tears. "Tell him what you just told me."

"Scourgey," she whined again, starting to sob. He only looked annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She doesn't want to be just friends," I told him.

"That's too damn bad."

"Scourge, please, she needs you right now." He sighed, looking to the crying girl in my arms.

"Is that true, Rose? You don't wanna be friends," he asked, his voice soft. She nodded, looking down to the floor. "Then tell me what you wanna be." She opened her mouth to speak before a girl fell into Scourge's lap.

"There you are, cutie, I've been looking for you," the girl said, lightly running her fingers down his jaw.

"Serena, not now," he said, pushing the drunken girl off him. She pouted but walked away. "Tell me, Rose," he said, taking her hand.

"I wanna be your girlfriend," she whimpered. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I don't know." I glared at him. He was playing a game. He knew she was drunk and was going to use it against her. If I wasn't holding Rosy up right now, I'd so be knocking a few teeth out his mouth.

"But Scourgey, we have to…"

"We don't have to be anything." Rosy started to cry a little harder.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"For what to happen? The Cody thing?" She shook her head. "Then what?" Again, she shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. "DAMMIT, ROSALINDA, TELL ME!" I took a step back since he shot up from his seat, towering over me and my sister.

"Back off, pretty boy," I told him, blocking my sister from his view.

"I'm not going to hurt her. She's just so stubborn that the only way to get something out of her is yelling." I took a tiny step away so that he could look at her again but I was still poised to jump back in the way if he tried anything. "Tell me, Rosy," he told her.

"No," she cried. He sighed, lightly putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly but let the hand stay there.

"Tell me."

"You'll only run away."

"I promise I won't. Now tell me."

"I…I'm…"

"You're what, baby?"

"I was raped," she cried. Scourge's eyes widened. Oh hell no!

"That son of a bitch!" She flinched at his words.

"Scourgey, wait, that's not all of it."

"Then what's the rest!"

"I'm pregnant." He growled. "But it's your baby. When you lost your memory, we had sex but we didn't use protection…"

"And you're drunk! You're pregnant and you're drunk! Are you trying to kill that baby!"

"I'm sorry," she cried, hiding back in her hands. I stepped back between them.

"Okay, Scourge, calm down a little."

"NO! SHE'S GONNA KILL OUR BABY! I THOUGHT SHE WANTED KIDS!"

"I DO," she yelled back. "I'M JUST GOING THROUGH A LOT RIGHT NOW, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"I WOULD IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT BUT YOU ARE AND YOU STILL DID THIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'M SORRY," she wailed before running out the club completely.

"See what you did," I said, glaring at him.

"She knows better."

"Scourge, the baby will be fine. I had more than her when I was pregnant with Abella and she turned out fine."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I shook my head.

"Whatever." I turned to go after her but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll go. This is my fault anyway." He slid past me to go after my twin. Emptiness filled me a bit. How could he do all of this for her but none of it for me?

Because he loves her you idiot. And Sonic loves you. He would do anything for you. Hell, he's marrying you. What other man do you know who is better than Sonic? No one. Exactly. So go home and get with your new baby daddy!

Did I really just snap on myself in my mind? I shook my head before running off to my sister's car. I had her keys so that she wouldn't be able to drive home. Especially not in the condition she was in. I felt bad for not saying goodbye to Shadow but he'd get over it. I drove back to the apartment and hurried to the penthouse. Sonic looked up at me from the files he was reading as he was taking off his suit jacket. "You alright, Amy," he asked. I ran up to him and kissed him.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips.

"I love you too, Ames." His arms encircled my waist, pulling me against him. "I love you so much, baby."

X

"Aww, look at my big sister," Rosy teased as she zipped up my wedding dress.

"Shut up," I told her, glancing at her growing belly. "Look at my little sister. Looking like she swallowed a basketball." She hit my arm.

"You shut up."

"Mommy, you look pretty," Abella told me. She was in a little lavender dress, her basket full of lavender and pale pink rose petals.

"Why thank you Abella." I was in a long white gown that looked like a princess dress. It was strapless and hugged my upper body in jewels all the way down to my waist where it puffed out into a beautiful skirt. My hair was curled, and pulled up into a bun like pony tail. I'm not sure how to explain it. All I know was that I looked hot with it.

"Nervous yet," Cream asked as she waltzed in. She and Tony had officially started dating. Yay! Shadow and I were still friends as I'd known we'd always be and he'd started dating some girl. Rosy and Scourge were undecided – as usual but he was being one of the most supportive baby fathers I'd ever seen. He would drop everything to be at Rosy's side if she needed him.

"A little."

"Well, that's too bad. You're on in five," Rosy said before walking out to join the other bridesmaids.

"Well, it's been fun, secret lover," Cream joked.

"Don't worry, we can still be together," I laughed. Abella looked confused but just shrugged us off. When I knew it was time to get out there, Abella gave me a small squeeze of my hand.

"You're a beautiful woman." I smiled, pecking a kiss at her head.

"And you are a beautiful girl." I grabbed my bouquet before walking out the dressing room. When I got outside, my stomach began to fill with butterflies. "Here we go," I whispered to myself before walking into the sunlight gleaming through the window ceiling of the church. Everyone awed at my dress and the way I looked but my eyes were locked with Sonic's who looked the happiest out of all. Oh I loved him so much. Can't I just kiss him now and get out of here? Damn, I wish I could. I swear, my aisle walk couldn't have went slower though I was sure that I was speeding a bit. Then again, I didn't care. All I wanted was to be joined with the man of my life. When I reached Sonic at the alter, he chuckled.

"Hey there beautiful," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi." He grabbed my hands as the ceremony began. I blanked out on most of it, getting lost in Sonic's watery light green eyes. Aw he was going to happy cry. I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back, making my heart melt even more.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss your bride."

"Bout time," Sonic said, making our guests laugh before pulling me against him and gave me the most passionate kiss we'd ever had. Tears started to form behind my closed eye lids. Sonic was my husband now. He was finally my husband. We're married! I giggled mentally at myself. That was so girly.

"So," Sonic whispered in my ear after the reception as we were entering a hotel in Hawaii. "Ready for the horizontal tango?"

**Haha, oh Sonic. Next chap is the epilogue!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Epilogue

**The last chap :(**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Epilogue **

*15 Years later*

"Mom, tell Jared to leave me alone," Abella yelled.

"I'm not bothering you," Jared's deep voice replied.

"Can both of you shut up so I can study," Jordan yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP," our youngest child, Melanie yelled.

"DAD," all the kids yelled in unison.

"He's not here right now," Sonic replied as he walked into the kitchen. "Damn, did we have to have all of them in this house," he asked.

"Yes, yes we did." He rolled his eyes but gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome." We leaned in for another kiss before the kids came into the room.

"Oh are we interrupting something," Jared asked as he plucked an apple from the fruit bowl.

"No, Jared," Jordan said sarcastically. I giggled. The boys were fifteen now and looked just like Sonic. They were proud of it too. There were a bunch of girls at their school who adored them. Sadly for the girls, they were nothing alike. Jared isn't a player but he doesn't like to be tied down. He likes to party, play sports and hang out with all his friends at one time. Jordan on the other hand is currently dating a nice girl named Maya who he calls his girlfriend but we all know it's not official…yet. He's more studious than Jared, he likes to read, he likes to write poetry and he has a small crowd of friends who he usually hangs out with every once in a while. He's not too sociable.

"You both are idiots," Abella said, rolling her eyes. She nineteen now and was currently in college. She was studying to be a nurse but she also takes choreography classes. She looks a lot like me but she carries Scourge's attitude. I still love her though.

Melanie, who's only twelve, looks like a combination of me and Sonic with her lavender fur and her father's eyes though she looks like me a bit. She's the sweetheart of the family unless you piss her off. Then you're gonna get a beat down. We heard a knock at the door. "Aunt Rosy and Uncle Scourge are here," Melanie yelled, running to greet our guests.

"Scourge, do me a favor and GO TO HELL!" Yea, they're the same way as they were fifteen years ago.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"

"YOU! ASSHOLE!"

"PMSing Bitch," I heard Scourge mutter as Sonic and I walked into the living room.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Scourge sighed.

"Nothing, babe."

"Better not have." Daniel, their son, snickered at his parents. He looked like Scourge but in another way he looked like Rosy. Either way, he was still their son. He was also a very nice kid. Scourge made sure to keep him away from all the gangs and violence and everything. I was surprised at this but it was understandable in a way. Daniel walked up to Jordan, doing their special handshake. They were best friends. Jared was friends with Daniel too but not as close as Jordan was. When they were younger, Jared would get a little jealous but he's bonding a lot now with Cream and Tony's daughter, Stephanie, who is only a year younger than him. Yes and it's a romantic bonding. Cream and Tony don't mind though. Jared's a good kid with good intentions.

"Hey Aunt Amy," their other son, Alex said as he walked up to me. I bent down to hug him before he went over to Melanie. Surprising, they only had two kids. Daniel was fifteen while Alex was thirteen. Both of them looked just like Scourge too.

"What are you two arguing about," Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She turned off the game this morning when she knew damn well me and the boys were watching it," Scourge said, crossing his arms. The kids stopped what they were doing to watch this. Rosy narrowed her eyes.

"You guys had to get dressed! I told you that we had to be over here by 10 and now it's fucking 11:30!"

"They don't care!" We really didn't but Rosy liked to be on time.

"That doesn't matter! When we're asked to be somewhere by a certain time, we should be there!"

"Not if the place is right down the street! It's only a-" he cute himself off when Rosy gave him her calm 'shut the fuck up before I smack the shit outta you' look.

"Thank you," she said, making Scourge roll his eyes.

"Love you too, babe." We laughed making Rosy and Scourge glare at us.

"Let's go so we can get out of there faster."

"Where are we going," Abella asked as she walked over to Scourge to give him a hug.

"Who the hell knows," Sonic said, making me shoot a glare at him. Daniel and Jared snickered at this.

"We're going out to lunch as a family, remember?"

"Ohh. I thought that was tomorrow."

"No." He nodded. We all left the house to go to the diner around the corner. The kids sat with each other while we adults sat together.

"So, how is life," I asked my sister and Sonic and Scourge began to talk about sports or something.

"Good. You?"

"Fantastic." We both giggled.

"And what is so fantastic?"

"Well the studio won regionals so now we're going to nationals!"

"OMG Amy, that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks. How about you? What is so good about life other than the sex?" Rosy blushed and Scourge shot a glare at me as he talked to Sonic.

"I don't know. Everything's just good." I felt lips peck my cheek, making me blush. Sonic wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer against him.

"Don't be mad," he teased Scourge. His brother only rolled his eyes, grabbing my sister and putting her in his lap, making her yelp but giggle.

"Ain't got to be." He pressed his lips to Rosy's. I looked up at Sonic as he leaned in for a kiss as well.

"Eww," the kids said from their table.

"Mind your business," Scourge and Sonic said to them in unison before going back to kissing Rosy and I. I could only giggle. Sonic was my everything. He'd always be my everything. Even though we got off to a rocky start, we're still here. Fifteen years of marriage was hard to accomplish but we did it. Raising four kids wasn't even close to easy but we did it. I don't know. Maybe we just danced through our problems like we did so long ago. Maybe we've been dancing through our lives all along. Just moving with the beat of whatever gets thrown at us. But the best part of all of this: We get to dance to the beat of each other's hearts.

**Just a short epilogue just so everyone sees how the happy ending worked out and to meet their charming kids. I had so much fun writing this story! Thanks so much to all of you who read it! I don't think any of my other stories had as faithful readers as you guys. Love you all and happy 12-12-12!**


End file.
